


如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋

by Oudwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, 魔王米
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oudwood/pseuds/Oudwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丁和米安稳长大，父母健在。非常OOC，非常狗血。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅰ

1.  
是变异了吗。  
当Sam仰躺在自己的床上，微微弯曲手指，控制着魔方在他上方的空气里上下悬浮时。他的心里再一次响起了这些天无处次升起的疑问——所以他到底是被什么东西给咬了？  
他知道不是蜘蛛。  
午后的阳光从未拉紧的窗帘缝隙挤进来，给缓慢上下浮动的魔方镀上了一层金边。他的半张脸浸在阳光下，狭长的眼睛微微眯起。  
他想着，他该叫什么侠呢？   
而拥有一个对超级英雄狂热拥趸的老哥的好处就是，他也能在Dean无数次洗脑式的介绍之后，开始对那些超级英雄们有了一些了解。并且有了无限地抄袭起名规则的可能，比如绿箭侠，嗯，可是他没有弓箭。闪电侠，他也不会放电。蝙蝠侠？他长得不像蝙蝠。死侍？他没得癌。那超人……嗯……等会儿！超人是外星人对吧？  
难道他其实也是个外星人？  
很难说。

“Sam？”门外传来Mary的声音。他立刻坐起身，失去控制的魔方一下掉在床上。“Mum？”他喊着。而Mary站在门外，看着他一下窜出来，头发乱蓬蓬的，看起来像是几天没睡觉了似地。  
“你有什么烦恼吗？“于是她问。  
Sam尴尬地笑了一下，脸上的两个酒窝深陷进暖色的灯光里。  
“没有……”他说。  
他不是撒谎，只是这事儿没法坦白。  
怎么说？你小儿子突然变成漫画书和电影里的那种超能力者了？这是什么情况他尚且不知，更何况才三两天的时间，他甚至还没掌握好那些莫名其妙的能力。  
他不知道一想到“毛巾”，就立即被搭在椅背上的毛巾飞过来一下砸在头上，这算是什么超能力。

“你知道吗，你可以和我说的。”然后他母亲抬了抬手，表示自己是站在他那边儿的。“你喜欢上哪个女孩子了吗？”  
“Mum！“他抱怨地大声喊。“我没有！”  
Mary怀疑地看着他。尽管这几天他尽可能多地把自己的脸蛋从自己紧闭的房门后面露出来，以此告诉Mary他还活着，还很好，他只是不想下楼而已。但是这也依旧太不寻常了，不寻常到让人无法忽视的地步。  
“如果Dean在的话就好了。”然后Mary叹了口气，说：“他一定会比我们更好的帮助你。”  
Sam张了张嘴，藏在身后的手指蓦地紧缩了一下。  
“是啊。”过了一会儿，他说：“如果Dean在就好了。”

他知道如果自己说实话，Mary可能会更加担心，而John估计能直接把他扔进精神病院。他们没办法理解这个，谁都不能。如果有一天他自己的儿子跑过来说这个，估计他也会怀疑对方是不是有什么脑子上的毛病。  
好，就算他控制好了能力，能够让他安全地在John和Mary演示，证实自己描述的事实。就算Mary和John都相信了，他也脱离了疯子的嫌疑。但是那样就代表他变成了一个和普通人不一样的怪胎。  
他不想变成那样。  
“你要按时吃饭。”于是最后，还是他的母亲先一步认输，叹了口气。他愧疚又歉意地站在那儿，眼睛看着Mary，像是一只做错事的小狗。于是Mary抬起眼睛看了他一眼，然后把餐盘递到了他手里。“Dean快回来了。”她转身下楼，半带玩笑地着说：“别让他抓到你没有好好吃饭。”  
他端住餐盘楞了一下。

Dean要回来了。

 

2.  
而相比于Mary温柔的担忧，他的父亲就显得有些过于放任了。  
这么说并不是诽谤，因为就在第二天晚上，他在持续的闪避房里飞来飞去的物品下，终于练出了一身敏锐的反射神经，和强大的愈合能力时。他听见楼下的John撸起袖子，为他此生的挚爱浴血厨房。他闪过因为“袖子”这个词而蓦地呼啦啦从衣柜里乱七八糟飞出来的衣服，最后被一件裤子击中了头部，仰面倒在地上。John手起刀落，快速地剁菜。那可真的是剁，退了伍的老兵手重极了，握着菜刀的姿势像是握着步枪，每一下都像是能碎裂砧板似的。而他还在想着，为什么裤子没有袖子也他妈会飞起来。  
“Sam那小子只是处于青春期而已，叛逆期什么的。”然后他就听见了他父亲的声音，夹杂在菜刀剁在案板上的声音，大咧咧地说着:“自闭啊，抑郁啊，沟通障碍啊。”像是在安慰着Mary，即使这话一丁点儿安慰的作用都起不到。他听得一清二楚，即使隔得老远。“青少年啊。”他父亲感叹着。

他无法形容他的心情有多操蛋。

“Sam小的时候也是个腼腆的孩子，尤其……”他忍不住猛地坐起身，想要阻止他父亲用那种军人式的武断和大大咧咧的语气，把他形容成一种见鬼的，特别敏感特别脆弱特别忧郁特别Gay的小男孩一样的话。  
Mary的笑声传来，John好像在逗她笑。他坐在那儿，僵持了一会儿，最后还是又克制地躺平了下来。  
地板凉凉的，他的后背像是被温柔的冷意所包裹。  
他想他还没有堕落到去父子相殴的那个阶段。  
“Dean什么时候回来？”楼下换了一个话题，他的心跳又失衡了一下。

Dean，他哥，比他大四岁。有着一双神赐的漂亮绿眼睛，和神赐的浪荡个性。一旦回忆起了一个引子，就往往一发不可收拾。空气里弥漫着早夏的气味，他躺在那里，满脑子都是Dean。他哥这个暑假放了他的鸽子，跟同级的大学同学出去郊游。而令人难过的事实并非仅此一点。而是“郊游”，加上“浪荡”，这两个要素一叠加起来，往往就不会发生什么好事儿似地。  
更何况，Dean Winchester，风流浪子。约过的炮绝对可以从美国东海岸一直蔓延到洛杉矶。  
想到这里，Sam瞬间就陷入了一阵忧郁。  
他哥的脸在他的眼前晃来晃去，像是一个可恶的幽灵，让人心烦意乱。四周的衣物悬浮在在空气里，像是他的理智也跟着飞离了他的脑子，跑到了上面去了一样。  
他想着，翻身的同时瞬移到床上，把脸埋进枕头里。魔方又飘了起来，他趴在那儿，一动都不动。Sam当然不知道这个姿势让他看起来又敏感又脆弱又忧郁又Gay，也许从某种角度上验证了知子莫若父。

Dean明明说好一放假就回来的。操蛋的骗子。鼻子顶在柔软的布料里，呼吸困难，四周一片被堵住的安静，他在这片安静里却仿佛听见了整个世界在向他嚷嚷着：Dean是个小混蛋，而你是个小可怜蛋。  
他翻腾了两下，然后歪过脸趴在那里，像是被无情抛弃的小动物，从眉毛尖儿到下巴都写满了愤懑和失落。他无法不想着此刻Dean那个混蛋在车里和别人公路旅行的场景。他想着他哥在旅馆里和别人滚床单大声呻吟，在餐厅里和别人小声笑闹的场面。他想着想着，他的心都快要因此而枯萎了。

他承认他嫉妒。他嫉妒那些可以呆在Dean身边的人。这没有什么不敢承认的。他嫉妒Dean的朋友，嫉妒Dean的同学，嫉妒Dean的恋人……如果Dean有一个恋人的话。  
他想着，就像无数个陷入单方面迷恋不可自拔的青少年一样，被动，难捱，带着微小的期待，又带着巨大的患得患失。可是那些似乎回应又分明不是回应的眼神，动作，那些温柔的言语和微笑，却总能弥补一切的不公平，让人又心甘情愿地一头扎进去。  
操蛋。  
他喜欢Dean，不可自控地。他没办法改变这个，他也不敢做任何事去改变Dean。所以他只能身处在这种没有韧性，硬梆梆的境地里，在黑暗里，偷偷摸摸地想着他哥。  
偷偷摸摸地喜欢他哥。

可是他哥那么地美好。  
他侧躺在那张他已经睡了十多年的床上，那张他曾经总是以害怕黑暗为借口拉着Dean陪他一起睡上去的床。想着当Dean不那么地混蛋的时候。他想到Dean对他的容忍程度之高几乎可以去精选吉尼斯纪录，他想到Dean曾经满足他的那些奇奇怪怪的要求。他想到8岁时那只复活节兔子玩偶，像是10岁时Dean的那件外套，想到16岁时午夜里的那个潮湿的吻。  
他闭上眼睛，呼吸发烫，胸腔骚动，手指微微缩紧。  
他还记得Dean吻他的时候脸红的像是虾米。那时他们躺在他的床上，紧紧地挨在一起。他紧张极了，却还是伸手去够Dean的手腕，一边握住，一边伸出舌头笨拙地舔弄Dean柔软又丰满的唇瓣。他哥躺在那里，身上的热气像是黑暗里的光，丝丝缕缕传递过来，他越吻越用力，抓着Dean的手越来越紧，而他哥从始至终，却僵硬得像是个刚学会接吻的小男孩。  
即使Dean本来应该扮演的角色是“教他接吻的慈爱兄长”。

Sam还记得当时Dean那尴尬又强作镇定的语气。他记得自己提出这个无耻的要求时是怎样抬起眼睛，用长长的睫毛掩盖私欲和渴求，只露出不安和期待的表情。  
他知道Dean不能拒绝这个。  
他希望Dean不能拒绝这个。  
他想着，仿佛当时势在必得，却又慌乱不安的心情再一次席卷住他，让他手指微微发抖。他伸出手，轻轻地触碰自己的嘴唇。他想到Dean最后还是回吻了。想到Dean不带半分欲望，纯教学式的吻法，却让他浑身上下血液都在奔腾。  
他想着Dean，一直地想着。而与此同时，也许千里之外的什么地方，Dean也在想着他，谁知道呢。Sam想着。谁知道呢。他伸出手微微摩挲着身边的床单，像是在抚摸躺在自己身边的幻想里的人。窗外的阳光渐渐黯淡下去，屋子里光线不足，有些昏暗。他微微翘了翘唇角，脸上带着一丝微小的，骚动的，几乎略带愚蠢的甜意。他并未察觉，他侧躺在黑暗里，想着Dean的脸，Dean的嘴唇，Dean说话时的语气，Dean抚摸他头发的手指，Dean笑起来弯弯的绿眼睛和洁白的牙齿。  
他闭着眼睛，姿态虔诚。就像是Dean此刻真的躺在他的身边，睡得人事不省，哪怕被他死死搂紧也丝毫没有察觉一样。他仿佛在此刻又回到了那些记忆中的夜晚。回到了那些午夜的梦境，那些虚幻飘渺的，连他自己也说不清的臆想里。他虚虚地环住那团空气，仿佛真的从空荡荡的手臂间感受到了熟悉的温暖  
他不想与别人分享这些温暖。  
他知道自己的心理有些病态。  
他并不因此感觉羞愧。  
Dean和他本来就是亲兄弟，这个世界上本来就不应该存在任何人能取代他的位置，成为Dean最亲密的人。  
Dean本来就是他的。

他转过身，微微扭转手指去控制魔方，其实他并不怎么兴奋于这种能力。他总觉得它会突然消失，甚至带来更大的麻烦。  
就像所有突如其来的好处，往往都会需要人付出十倍的代价去补偿一样。他并不喜欢心存侥幸。所以多数时间里，他都在实验怎么去控制、去掩藏这个突然冒出来的能力，而不是滥用它。他把自己关在房间里，直到自己真的不会因为手忙脚乱而误伤到别人。  
只是在偶尔的烦躁时，他才会一个人玩一些无伤大雅的游戏。比如转转魔方，让毛巾跳个舞之类的。  
无人觉察，悄无声息。不会有任何麻烦。  
就像是在隐藏着一个属于他自己的，诱人又危险的小秘密。  
他轻车熟路。  
“浪费。”而天不遂人愿地，想到麻烦时，麻烦就立刻来了。

当陌生的声音突然在房间里出现时，Sam第一反应就是立刻翻身坐起来，转过头去看那位站在房间里的不速之客。对方是个中年白人，中等身高，面色有些苍白发黄，看起来有几分营养不良的感觉。令人格外注意地是他脸上的笑容，带着伪善和冷漠，像是随时能够被扯下来似的。  
“你真是浪费了你所有的天赋。”那人对他说。

3.  
实际上，在几周之前，一种微妙邪性的感知能力就突然从Sam的脑海里冒出来，缓慢向四周延伸开。像是一种无形的触角，不间歇地探查着他周身的环境。这种感知让他能够对这间屋子里的每一丝细小波动都了如指掌。他分不清这是什么能力，也无从查询。  
不过这也算是某种便利，让他得以这几周都没有发生过什么手忙脚乱的状况。  
即使是专注地玩着他的那种超能力小游戏的时候，他依然能感应到楼下的父母在哪里，在做什么。往往Mary踩上第一阶楼梯向他房间走来的第一瞬间，他就立即知道了。这种感知让他能有足够的时间放下魔方，或者把一切漂浮在空气里的其他东西归于原状。  
所以他才如此的惊讶。关于面前这个人是如何从窗户外面翻进来的，他居然毫不知情。

Sam把魔方向后丢回床上，看着这个一看就不是什么好东西的黄眼睛家伙。这种善恶判断的基础很简单——对方的瞳仁是深黄色，是那种Sam在生物课上见过的，很明显的爬行类生物的竖瞳。而且那看上去并不是什么隐形眼镜的功劳。那双黄眼睛在昏暗的光线下向他盯过来，对视久了，让他有一种仿佛会被吸入地狱似的错觉。  
如果说这种家伙居然是好人，那这可就不是什么被虫子咬了之后变成超级英雄的科幻电影了。Sam在心里想着。而是一种到了最后主角全部死光的反乌托邦小说。

“你是谁。”然后Sam从自己的臆想里回神，抬起眼睛看着黄眼睛谨慎地问。  
“Oh。Sam。”黄眼睛的声音沙哑，带着笑意，也不知道是否切实发自内心。Sam看着他，他却并不回答Sam的问题，只是神秘地笑着。  
Sam觉得他如果能够英俊一些，此时两人对视的画面也许也会稍微美好一丁点儿吧。  
“你终于觉醒了……Sam。”然后黄眼睛终于嘶哑地打破了这阵相顾无言的沉默，低声地说:“你该加入我们了。”  
“……”  
邪教?

Sam看了一眼自己放在床头的手机，开始认真地考虑要不要报警。  
但是黄眼睛的声音打断了他的沉思。“Sam。”对方叫着他的名字。Sam抬起头来，黄眼睛依然站在原地看着他，低笑声回荡在房间里，嘶哑得像是潮湿的木头摩擦在一起，就像耳膜在被什么东西尖锐搔刮着似地。 “别浪费我给你的天赋。”然后就在他忍不住要去挖耳朵的前一秒，他听见黄眼睛说。

“你给我的天赋？”于是他反问道： “什么天赋？”  
黄眼睛驼着背，盯着他。Sam动了动手指，控制床上的魔方向他飞过来。“这个天赋？”他问着，魔方虚虚地立在他的指尖上飞快地转动，黄眼睛突然一抬手，粗暴地把那可怜的小玩具打飞了。  
“你有什么毛病？”Sam看着他的魔方摔在墙上四分五裂，简直不可思议。  
“你的能力不是用来干这个的！”黄眼睛的声音徒然拔高，吓了Sam一跳。Sam站在原地瞪着他，看他又换脸似地变成原来那副神秘地微笑的表情，像是有什么魔方不耐症一样，见到魔方就发疯。  
“出去！”Sam于是失去了耐心，指着窗户对他说：“不然我要报警了。”  
黄眼睛的脸色于是又阴沉了下去。  
如果有一天诺贝尔增加一项关于变脸速度的奖，也许黄眼睛可以报个名。

但其实他哥的变脸速度也算是快的。如果让他但评委的话，他一定会不顾一切地颁奖给他哥。想到这他又回过神，觉得他真应该改掉这种无论什么事情都能第一时间联想到他哥的毛病。  
“请便。”黄眼睛说着。他并不理会Sam脸上的表情，只是冷冷地说:“如果你能让这间屋子传出声音的话。”他微微佝偻着肩膀，吊起眼角向上看着Sam，大半的上眼球被遮盖在拖拉的眼皮下，露出来的半个瞳孔像是针尖一样。  
有一瞬间，Sam觉得黄眼睛像是一条真的蛇类，吐着信子盘着身体立在那儿，随时能够张大嘴扑过来咬上他一口似的。  
于是Sam微微后退了一步，说：“传不出声音是吗。”  
“你可以试试。”

Sam盯着他，抬起手对着自己的椅子虚握了一把。带轮的电脑椅顿时被无形的力量所牵引，倒立起来稳稳地停在空中。黄眼睛冷冷地看着他，他专心看着那把椅子，微微弯曲手指，试着将它移动。  
黄眼睛在椅子即将砸到他天灵盖之前挥了挥手，那把可怜的椅子于是猛地扭转了九十度的弯，调转方向狠狠地砸在了窗户上。Sam心疼地看着他继魔方之后英勇牺牲的第二个私人物品。在本应轰鸣作响却一片死寂的诡异寂静里，他依旧想着该怎么让黄眼睛给他赔钱。  
“所以你是什么？”Sam面色不善地看着黄眼睛，冷冷地说：“巫师吗？伏地魔？”  
巫师好像都挺有钱的。

“巫师？哦，不。”黄眼说着，Sam顿时失望地皱紧了眉头。黄眼并不知道此刻Sam内心里在想着什么，而是陷入了一种对于自己即将说出口的话狂热。他的脸上带上了一种古老家族特有的傲慢，突然神光附体似地站直了身体，说：“巫师只是一群卑贱的看门狗，他们连地狱的大门都不曾找寻得到，Sam。你要知道，而我不是他们。我是一种更伟大，更永恒的存在。”  
“……不是巫师？”Sam问。“所以你是变性的女巫吗。会变魔法，把魔方砸到墙上的那种。”

“……”  
黄眼狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，冷冷地说：“不，我是恶魔。”

Sam觉得‘我是科特康纳斯博士①’这个回答也比恶魔要容易接受一些。  
“所以我不是蜘蛛侠。”Sam失望地说。  
“……”黄眼说：“什么？”  
“没什么。”

黄眼下意识地忽略了这个他所不熟悉的问题，皱起眉头，接着说道：“我在你出生时给了你力量。所以，Sam，我可以，算作是你的半个……”他在要说‘父亲’的时候被Sam狠狠地瞪了一眼，于是犹豫了一下，还是改口了：“嗯……教父。”  
“我有教父。”Sam双手环胸，丝毫不为所动地盯着他，冷冷地说：“不是你。”  
“所以我说是半个。”黄眼说。  
Sam斜瞥着他，冷冷地说：“半个都不算。”  
“……”

“但是我的血在你的身体里流淌着。你不能否认这个。”过了一会儿，黄眼说。  
“……你的血？”Sam问着。  
“没错。”黄眼低笑：“恶魔的血。”

4.  
Sam走下楼的时候，John顺手在他肩膀上拍了一下，像是没有背着他对Mary说了他那么多坏话似地自然地跟他打了个招呼:“Hey，小子。”John说着，“你总算下楼来了。”而Mary也同时走过来，惊讶地踮起脚在他侧脸上轻吻了一下。他的身高早已长到Mary需要仰视的个头儿，所以当Mary凑过来的时候，他微微弯下了腰。  
“Dad,Mum。”他说着。  
“Dean一会儿回来。”Mary显然对他下楼的举动十分惊讶，抬手帮他整了整领子，然后温柔地说：“我们可以一起吃饭。”  
他在听见Dean名字的同时心跳突然快了两下，像是什么东西在他胸前里骚动起来，让他有些呼吸发热。  
“他改成今天回来吗？”于是他控制着语气，尽量平静地问。  
“嗯，提前回来了，刚接到电话。”John走过来，殷勤地帮着Mary摆盘子——作为他昨天晚上一高兴喝多了的惩罚。他一边摆着盘子一边说着：“其实你哥昨天就回来了，不过他是和朋友一起回来的。昨天晚上他们去附近转了转，你哥得带他们参观一下Lawrence，洛杉矶那旁边可没有Kansas这边的风情。”Sam沉默地听着，John大咧咧地说着，Mary在旁边看着，觉得气氛突然有些奇怪，可是具体哪里奇怪，她也说不清。  
“Hey，这小子出去玩了一整夜，真有活力。希望今天他能够及时赶回来吃饭。”然后当John起了兴头，一时顺口多说了一句多多少少带了点儿“老爹的骄傲”式的话时，Mary环起了胳膊。于是他摆好盘子回过头，看到了他此生挚爱挑起的眉毛。  
多年军队生涯让他对于危险有种特殊的感应。“呃……”他谨慎地踌躇了一句，然后Mary温柔地看了他一眼。  
立刻地，这个从军队荣誉归来的战士马上没有骨气地改口了，痛骂着刚刚还被他当作骄傲的大儿子：“这个小混蛋！”  
“晚上居然不回家吃饭。”John手里握着刀叉，义正言辞地大声说着：“等他回来我一定要揍他一顿！”  
“……”  
Mary无奈地伸手在他手臂上打了一下，John被打之后顺势抓住她的手腕，有些傻气地笑着。那种笑容，在某一瞬间看起来很像是Dean。

“Dean昨天回来了？”然后Sam沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住开口了:“他昨天进来家门了吗。”  
“他就在门口放了个行李。”John握着Mary的手腕回过头来，说：“他回来的时候问过我你在哪儿，我说你在楼上睡觉，他就先走了，说今天再找你。”  
某一瞬间，一种扭曲的热意从他的心脏里迸溅出来，让他不由自主地握紧了手指。“找我不着急，陪他的朋友就半分钟都等不起。”他说着，John瞪了瞪眼睛，低声说：“注意你说话的态度。”  
Sam硬邦邦地站在那儿，和他的父亲对视，看起来像是一个瘦削的木偶人。

“……Sam。”当Mary的手搭在他的肩膀上时，柔软的东西才缓慢从他的内力复苏起来，软化了他莫名其妙的刻薄。John依然在瞪着他，桌上的三副餐具整整齐齐，Sam叹了口气，转过头去看着Mary。   
“抱歉。”他低声地对她说：“吃饭吧。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅱ

5.  
一顿饭吃得一如往常，一如其他任何普通的家庭。饭后Sam帮忙洗了碗，John去倒了垃圾。然后在John陪着Mary窝进沙发里等电视节目时，Sam跟他们打个招呼，上了楼。

等他回到屋里时，黄眼早已经走了。黯淡的阳光被隔在玻璃窗外，躲藏在天边暗红的云层后，奄奄一息地消逝下去。周围慢慢沉入黑暗，他一下扑倒在床上，挪了挪腰，把整张脸埋进枕头里。时间仿佛在这里变得缓慢而冰冷，一寸一寸爬过他的身躯。他的呼吸被柔软的枕头憋闷在胸腔里，他的心脏里爬满了微小沉闷的痛感，他的双眼干涩难忍，仿佛已经熬了无数个日夜。  
Dean是个混蛋。  
他沉默地想着。  
他突然有些冷。

难过从他恼怒丛生的胸腔里慢慢挤出来，让人难以忽略。他不得不承认，Dean也许并没有他所想象的那样看重自己。即使他那么地……他那么地……他把脸深深滴埋进枕头里，他的胃里灼烧得像是被灌了一桶的酸，可是他还是不愿意承认他是个无可救药的蠢蛋。  
一直拒绝吃药，一直死不悔改。  
最后死在幻想里。 

然后他的门突然被轻轻地敲了敲，然后推开了。可是单方面无望的感情抽干了他的力气和做任何事的心情。“让我一个人呆一会。”他头也没回，闷闷地说，一动都不想动  
门口的人顿了顿，然后没有理会他地，自顾自迈开脚步向他走来。他父亲总是这么独裁。他想着。然后那人走到近前，走到他的床边，试探地，叫了他一声“Sammy。”  
他僵了一下。  
他能感觉到自己的手指蓦地抽搐了一下，像是处于黑暗洞穴许久的生物，蓦然被热烈的阳光所笼罩，狂喜，震惊，和不知所措混淆在一起，几乎辨别不出究竟是哪种情绪。  
“Dean？“他回过身去。Dean站在离他不远的地方，还穿着外出时的外套，风尘仆仆的。“嗯。”Dean回了一声，然后凑近过来，像是一个真正的混蛋一样伸手在他头上打了一下。“Hey，Sammy girl。Miss me?”他哥说着，唇角轻佻地翘起，绿眼睛澄澈又漂亮。  
他的心脏就在这一瞬间，突然紧缩了一下。

“才没有。。”他言不由衷地说。他想他的表情一定僵硬了，不然Dean怎么会那么久地盯着他的脸，仿佛上面有什么离奇的东西一样。  
“没良心的小鬼。”然后Dean却抱怨了一句，瞪着他。“我可是日日夜夜地思念你，Bitch。”  
“……”他的喉结动了动，他竭力做出漫不经心的态度来，但是他还是握紧了手指。Dean睁着那双绿眼睛看着他，于是过了好一会儿，他还是忍不住小声地问了一句：“真的？”  
Dean似乎没想到他竟然当了真，当即笑了出来，大笑声几乎能掀开房顶。  
“……”他看着Dean。

6.  
Sam现在彻底不理他了。

Dean站在那里，眼巴巴地看着Sam穿着白T的后背，抬手挠了挠头，有些后悔。  
不好搞。他想。  
Sam趴在那里，赌气地背对着他，手臂向上抱着枕头，后腰因为衣料而露出一小截白皙的肌肤，看起来无害又美好。像是初秋青黄交接的茂盛草丛里，露出肚皮躺在那里打盹的小兽，充满年轻的稚嫩和活力。他站在那儿看了一会儿，慢慢地从心底泛出一层柔软来。  
于是他手伸过去，小心地想要拍拍Sam的肩膀。“Sammy？”他说着，而Sam一动不动，背影冷冰冰的，像是写满了拒绝。于是他的手就那么小心地搭在了Sam的肩膀上。一阵小心的沉默蔓延在他们之间，像是一团带着暗香的雾气，视线所及之处，一片模糊的苍白。   
Dean沮丧极了。“别不理我。”他说着，看着他弟的后背。而Sam小小地动了动大腿。他弟瘦削的后背在卫衣的覆盖下仿佛带着一种小兽般的警惕，像是在期待他的举动，又像是在沮丧他的沉默。  
于是他舔了舔嘴唇，依Sam所希望的那样，坐的离他弟更近了一些。灼热的晚风在窗外卷席而过，他俯下身凑过去，伸手拍了拍他弟的肩膀。Sam摒住了呼吸。  
“……我回来了。”然后他对着Sam的耳朵说。  
Sam微微缩了缩身体，抱紧了枕头，没说话，依旧维持着背对着Dean的姿势，硬邦邦地趴在床上。  
“喂。”Dean伸出手指搭在Sam的肩膀上，讨好似地推了推，小声解释着：“昨天晚上高中同学聚会，我不能不去。……hey，别生你老哥的气了。”  
他握着Sam的肩膀，眨着眼睛看着他弟的后脑袋。Sam还是一句话都不说。他沉默了一会儿。然后他把手指轻轻地放在了他弟的手心里，挠了挠，小声说了一句：“……你别不理我。”

Sam蓦地缩紧了手，下意识地把Dean的手指握住了。  
Dean看着他弟回过头来，把脸侧过来看着他。他弟半张脸蛋压在柔软的枕头上，狭长微挑的眼睛看过来，盯着他胸前的衬衫扣子，盯着他解开了两颗扣子的领口，盯着他微微滑动的喉结，盯着他的嘴唇。  
就是不看他。  
然后过了一会儿，他听见Sam小小地说：“口亨。”

“小姑娘。”他失笑，伸出手重重地揉了一把Sam柔软的深金头毛，像是在安慰一只可怜兮兮的小狗。Sam任他揉搓，依旧侧趴在床上盯着他，表情固执又隐隐委屈。他弟终于抬起眼睛看过来，虹膜异色的瞳仁微微反射着昏暗的阳光，Dean稍微怔了一瞬。那双眼睛太过干净，像是书呆子，像是温柔的男孩，又像是雨夜跌跌撞撞扑过来抱住了行人裤脚的幼犬，向上看过来的目光分外让人心疼。  
“你不能再骗我了。”然后他弟说。  
Dean的心跳停了一秒钟，连带着呼吸也哽住了似的。他收紧手指，莫名僵硬住了手臂。Sam还在用那种眼神看着他，于是他口干舌燥，背后发汗，移开目光，几乎是口不择言地说了一句：  
“你真应该穿上小裙子，Sammy girl。“  
“……”  
于是Sam果真不再用那样的目光看着他了。

 

7.  
Dean看着Sam充满怒气的眼神，尴尬地想。Sam的表情像是要把他从二楼的窗户扔下去一样。  
“Dean？”Sam怒气冲冲地提高声音。他看着Sam瞪圆了的眼睛，莫名地，细小密实的骚动披着温暖的外壳从四周笼罩过来，让他呼吸有些发烫。Sam的手指压在枕头上，指节漂亮，指甲干净，他看着Sam伸出手狠狠地在他胸膛上推了一把，于是莫名其妙地，他突然无缘由地笑了起来。  
Sam有些发愣，而他却像是一瞬间回到了十岁的时候，任何一件有关Sam的小事都能让他像个傻子似的笑出来。他翘着嘴唇，一手搭在Sam的屁股上，笑得前仰后合，而Sam愤怒地盯着他，像是随时能够一脚把他踹下床似的。  
“你笑什么？”他弟问着。  
可他几乎说不出话。过分傻气而不知缘由的雀跃在他心里像是一团干燥温暖的荞麦壳，没能让危机感占据半分位置。他笑了很久，笑的像是能够被最冷最不好笑的笑话逗笑似的。而Sam就是那个永远面无表情讲笑话的人。他笑着，眼睛弯弯地看着Sam，停不下来，像是要这样一直笑到Sam受不了地离开这个屋子。他笑着，看着他弟弟，直到他慢慢地注意到Sam瞳仁里那一丛鲜明的火苗，那抹明亮鲜丽的热烈，某一瞬间，让他突然觉得他弟的眼睛漂亮得不真实。  
“笑你那么可爱。”他说着，渐渐安静下来。  
像是某些多余而隐晦的情绪把那些笑意挤出了他的心脏。

可Sam依旧在看着他。他弟的眼睛里已经没有了怒气，而是浸满了别的东西。他并不知道此时他的脸上是什么表情，可是他还是伸出手去，手指握住了Sam的手腕。  
“我不该放你的鸽子。”他说。 肌肤相贴的地方像是抹了让人酐畅淋漓的毒药，Sam微微地哆嗦一下，抬起眼睛看着Dean，看着他哥漂亮的脸。“再也不会有下一次了。”他们两个距离很近，近到他能够感觉到Dean说话时细微的吐气喷在他的侧脸，近到他能感觉到Dean呼吸间带着的那种久违的、熟悉的、又分明温和的热意。  
“……Sammy。”他哥用那种清亮的，略低的，温柔的声音叫着他的名字。  
一瞬间似乎有滔天的热浪从心脏的脉络蔓延而上，燃烧过血管，掠过肌肉，透过皮肤表层，让他的灵魂和表皮同时剧烈地焚烧起来，让他心脏轰鸣如同宇宙末日，让他如同亘古黑暗里唯一找寻到光明的救世主，让他如同淋湿在雨里最孤独的可怜虫。他看着Dean，他的手心发汗。他疼痛不堪，他又瘙痒难耐，他渴求回应，他又胆怯不敢作为。暗恋的苦涩和仰慕堵在他的心脏里，组成了他灵魂的部分，又灼烧着他的一切。   
“下楼吃饭吧。听Dad说你还……”  
Sam一把抓住了Dean的领子，直接狠狠地把他扯向自己。Dean还没来得及出声，就失去了重心，一头栽倒在Sam的肩膀上。少年瘦削却不柔弱的肩膀硬邦邦的，差点撞歪他的鼻子。  
“Sam？”Dean惊讶又疑惑地躺在那儿，眼睛向上地看着骑在他身上的Sam。他弟一手撑在床上，一手拽着他的领口，把他按在了床单上，眼睛里仿佛燃烧着年轻的火焰。  
然后。  
Dean瞪大眼睛。  
然后Sam凑过来，一下重重地亲在了他的嘴唇上。  
Dean吓了一跳，立刻弓起身想把Sam掀下去。可是少年的力量却出奇的大，小腿压着他的小腿，手掌按着他的手腕，嘴唇亲吻着他的嘴。“你干什……”他模糊不清地喊。而少年薄削的唇瓣细致地贴合在他的嘴唇上，舌尖用力地想要挤进他的嘴里。他觉得自己就要下地狱了。  
但是过了一会儿，他又幡然醒悟，想到不不不，实际上真正可怕的不是这个。  
Sam已经闭上了眼睛，纤长的睫毛在微弱的光线中落下一层阴影。他瞪圆了眼睛，然后他在Sam终于把舌头伸进他嘴里的时候想：这会坐牢吗？

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅲ

8．   
Sam够着Dean的嘴唇，手指紧紧地按着Dean的手腕，生怕稍微一个不留神就让Dean逃脱了。而Dean脸色涨红，分不清是愤怒还是羞耻，绿眼睛瞪得圆圆的，整个人呆滞在他的身下，一动也不能动。  
Sam不知道他哥在想什么。他当然不知道。当他变换角度，试图勾起Dean的舌尖时，他当然不知道他哥已经开始在脑海里想象监狱的伙食了。  
Dean的嘴唇非常柔软，和他记忆力的触感相似，比他臆想里的要更加美好。他的心脏怦动作响，剧烈的轰鸣中似乎夹杂了一丝类似甜蜜的心动，他紧紧地握着Dean的手腕，没有发觉自己的脸颊比Dean还要红。在Sam忍不住从Dean的衣服底下往里摸时，，他哥立马回过神来，一下子手脚并用，猛地把Sam从自己身上踹下去，让他一屁股摔在了地上。  
“嗷呜。”Sam坐在那，叫。

Dean翻身从床上坐起来，谨慎地看着跌下床，正抬起眼睛委屈地看过来的Sam。  
过了一会，他无声地用唇语说:  
……What the fuck？   
“……”Sam手肘向后拄在地面上，抬起下巴看着他居高临下的兄长。浅色的瞳仁在黑暗里半点儿不带锋芒，颇有些可怜兮兮的感觉。  
“Dean……”过了一会儿，Sam讨好地说。  
“不。”Dean打断他，不赞同地摇着头，说：“不，Sammy。别耍赖。”  
“我没有。”于是Sam缩了缩脖子，显得更委屈了。  
“你已经17岁了，你不能再亲我了。”Dean严肃地说。可是说完之后，他自己也觉得有些尴尬，忍不住清了清嗓子，掩饰莫名的紧张。Sam没什么反映，于是过了一会儿，他又小声地补充了一句：“……我是你哥。”  
……我们不应该接吻的。

当然，后面那句话他没好意思说出口。出于某种他自己也不清楚的缘由，被他弟扑到在床上的事实似乎比任何事都让他觉得热和羞耻，从尾椎一路颤栗蔓延到后脑的热意，滚烫到让他觉得无比的尴尬和羞耻，连带着说话的底气都少了几分。  
Sam还小，他想着。作为兄长，他理应引导Sam，帮助他年轻的弟弟。他舔了舔嘴唇，用那双臻绿色的漂亮眼睛看着Sam。  
即使他隐隐地知道，Sam有些过于依赖自己了。

“我知道你是我哥。”于是Sam也看着他，低声说。  
Sam的语气带着固执，音量不大，却一字一句，斩钉截铁，像是在隐隐地抗争着什么令他觉得失望的东西。他的语气很奇怪，紧接着Dean的话，似乎是附和，可是肯定的句式，却又像是在反驳。两个人对视了一会儿，最后还是Dean先移开了目光。  
“所以以后……”Dean说着，小声地，准备告诫一些什么。  
他只是觉得Sam迟早会脱离这种粘着他的状态的。他弟弟比他聪明，比他更有野心，几年之后，等Sam念完了大学，甚至更早一些，在实习的时候，他们就会慢慢地变成两种人。他弟迟早会变得比他更加成功，变得忙碌和成熟。他并不是说这样不好，他只是……在这段关系里，他不仅仅扮演了被依赖的那个角色。  
Sam喜欢粘着他，他又何尝不想着Sam。他喜欢Sam像现在这样，像一个小孩子一样，全心全意地依赖着他。这让他觉得温暖，觉得安全，觉得像是并非独自一人行走在这个孤独的世间，像是有了后盾，有了臂膀，有了理由，有了勇气，有了所有的一切。

所以当现在，当两个人还短暂地处于一个水平线时，也许是他仅剩的，能够完全拥有Sam的依赖的时候。他小心地珍惜，并且出于这种夹带了细小私心的缘由，他对于Sam的一切要求过分纵容。  
而且，Sam只是处于青春期而已。他大咧咧地想着。他弟又不善于追求女孩子，所以才对和他的肢体接触这么着迷……这能够理解。他想着。Sam不在他身上寻求帮助又能去找谁呢。而且他青春期的时候也控制不好下半身，总是冲动又跋扈，每天塞在脑子里的除了隔壁班的女孩子就是色情电影里的女明星。  
年轻的荷尔蒙。  
他能够理解。  
他想着。  
仿佛他不知道这并不正常一样。  
然后他听见Sam说：  
“我报了你的大学。”

9．  
他的声音在他的脑子运转出一个结果之前，先一步突破了他的唇齿，惊诧地回荡在空气里。  
“什么？”听起来像是一个短促的叫喊。  
“我报了你的大学。圣地亚哥大学。”尽管Dean只是下意识地反问，Sam却还是认真地回答了。  
“……”Dean瞪圆了眼睛，有些不可思议地，看着Sam从地上坐起来，走到床边，居高临下地看着自己。时隔半年，Sam的身高长得飞快，尤其是这个角度，Dean坐在床上，扬起脸看着他瘦削的弟弟，他甚至有了一种Sam以后会高过他的不好预感。  
“不，你不应该这样做。”Dean说。  
“为什么？”Sam紧紧地盯着他，冷色的绿眼睛在昏黑的光线里显得违和地明亮，不知道是不是他的错觉，他甚至感觉到了一丝压迫感。

“我是说。”于是Dean舔了舔嘴唇，借此缓和莫名的紧张感。他抬起眼睛看着Sam，不赞同地说：“我是说，伙计，你可以去更好的大学。”  
“我不想去。”Sam说：“我就想去你的。”  
“不。我的大学太普通了。你很聪明，你可以去哈佛，或者哥伦比亚，那些常春藤之类的。”Dean皱着眉头，语重心长：“你不应该浪费你的天赋。”

Sam挑了挑眉毛。  
说起天赋。他突然想到了这几天发生的那件离奇的事。  
“是吗。”于是他说。  
Sam抿了抿薄削淡色的嘴唇，盯着Dean。从小到大，在他尚还短暂却绝不虚度的17年人生里，除了那些并不正常的幻想，他从来没有向Dean隐瞒过任何事。  
谎言是一切悲剧的起始，他不愿意冒险。或者说失去Dean、和Dean疏远的可能性，紧紧是可能性，就让他警惕得近乎神经过敏。  
所以这件事。他盯着Dean想。他该怎么说。  
他该怎么告诉他从小到大除了电影之外再没见过其他超自然生物的老哥，他的身体里其实流淌着一部分恶魔的血液。虽然那个黄眼的话还未验证，但是从目前的状况来看，这确实是唯一合理的解释。  
而Dean是否能接受这个解释，他并不清楚。  
他不能冒险。

“说实话，伙计。”而Dean还在说着：“我觉得你真没必要和我考一个学校。我们是兄弟，无论距离多远，这一点是不会改变的。”  
他盯着Dean一开一合的嘴唇，他哥的唇瓣柔软而饱满，看起来十分适合接吻。实际上，也确实适合。他看着，困惑的心脏尖儿却缓缓地泛起了一丝烫意，让他有些集中不了注意力。  
他想着，该怎么告诉Dean。  
他努力想要想出一个解决方案。  
可是看着Dean，看着Dean的脸，他哥干燥的唇瓣像是开在黑暗里淡红的花，让他呼吸发沉，手指掩饰地缩在身后，有些发抖。

他想要跪下来，想要虔诚地亲吻他。  
这个念头突如其来，却仿佛存在了很久，搁在他的心脏里，沉在他的脑子里，聚成一团执念。  
他看着Dean，想着。  
他想伸手轻轻触碰Dean的嘴唇。他想虚虚勾画Dean的嘴唇，想用力按压Dean的嘴唇，想用拇指指腹摩挲过那片干燥的颜色，让那里变得湿润、艳红、颤抖，从唇齿间呢喃着喊他的名字。  
他想。

而就在他这么想的同时，Dean突然动作极大地往后一躲，然后猛地站了起来。他猛地收紧了手指，被Dean突如其来的动作惊得瞬间僵住，带着某种卑劣妄想被戳穿似的羞愧和紧张，心脏几乎蹦到喉咙。  
“Dean？”他下意识地问。  
但是过了好一会儿，Dean也没有质问他，只是浑身紧绷地站在那儿。他哥一手扶着床头，一手用力地捂住了自己的嘴唇，像是一只被揪住了后颈的猫，浑身的毛都炸开了。  
“Son of bi……”他在旁边看着Dean，而Dean警惕地左右看了两眼，嘴里抽着气，像是被吓得不轻。  
他也被吓得不轻。

过了一会儿，Dean终于后退一步，小心地拽了拽Sam的衣袖。Sam紧张地看着他，而他紧张地注视着房间里的空气，像是在看着一个存在于黑暗里的不知名生物。  
“我刚才怎么感觉有人摸了我一把。”他说。  
“……”Sam微微张着嘴，说：“……啊？”

“真的，就在刚刚，我坐在床上的时候！”Dean怕Sam不信，用手比划着他刚才坐的位置。Sam目瞪口呆。而他压低了音量，惊恐地说：“好像有人伸手摸了一把我的嘴，Fuc……”  
“……”  
“你信我啊！”Dean看着Sam呆滞的目光，急的在屋子里团团转。“该死。”他咒骂着，开始搜寻整间屋子。从床下到窗帘后面，甚至连衣柜的门都打开了，像是要从这里揪出一个透明的流氓一样。“我的感觉肯定没错。”他一边找着，一边还说着。  
“……”  
“见鬼。”然后在Sam过于尴尬的沉默下，Dean突然谨慎地再一次用手指捂住了嘴唇，像是这样就能够给他自己穿上刀枪不入的盔甲一样。“不会再来一次吧？”他警惕地说。  
Sam涨红了脸，木讷地站在原地，没敢说话。  
“等会儿。”然后他天才的老哥突然眼睛亮了一下。Sam微微捏了捏手指，看着Dean的表情，心里隐隐有一丝不好的预感，但是Dean却已经突然自顾自地陷入了某种令人兴奋的假想去。  
“不。Dean。”Sam大声地说，拒绝去听Dean的假想。  
“……Sammy。”但是Dean还是说了。Sam瞪着眼睛，看着他哥看着自己，瞳仁里带着漂亮的火花，舔了舔嘴唇，期待地说：“……你说，这屋里是不是有什么漂亮的女幽灵看上你老哥我了”  
Sam丝毫没有犹豫，立刻斩钉截铁地说：“没有。”

“……”Dean说：“没有？”  
“没有！”  
“没有就没有嘛……”Dean失望地摸了摸鼻子，对Sam的凶神恶煞小小地表示了一下不满：“对你哥这么凶。”  
“你说这屋子闹鬼我晚上害怕。”Sam硬梆梆地说。  
“……你这听起来可不像害怕的语气。”  
“我强作镇定。”  
“……”

Dean哼了一声，移开目光，拒绝再去和他高智商的弟弟打嘴炮。Sam不用去研究他脸上的表情就知道他一定在心里痛骂着自己。  
“难道是我感觉错了？”但是随后Dean困惑地伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇。于是Sam的目光也随着Dean的手指，移到了Dean的脸上。  
他看着Dean。看着他哥高挺的鼻梁，长而浓密的睫毛，和漂亮的瞳仁。短暂的平静在房间里发酵出浅淡的甜香，Dean还在不死心地和着空气里的女幽灵说着话，而他看着他哥，手指突然微微抽动，心里泛起隐秘的渴望。  
“我不会介意跨越物种的。”他哥说着。  
他假装什么都没听见，专心让自己陷在对他近在咫尺的老哥的幻想里。就像每个晚上，躺在床上，浸在黑暗里那样。他的幻想对象就在离他不到一米的地方。他想要极轻地，亲吻Dean微微泛红的眼角。他的呼吸慢慢变得急促。如同无数次黑暗与光明的交界，深夜和黎明的更替，他在半梦半醒里，陷入臆想。他想缓缓下移，用舌尖舔过Dean弧度美好的颧骨，舔过Dean脸颊的肌肤，舔过Dean的下颚角，舔上Dean脆弱的喉结，和柔韧的侧颈。  
如同每一次渴求而小心地凝视，每一次不寻求回应的渴望。他想着。  
然后他看见Dean突然伸手揉了揉眼角。像是有些痒。

“我是不是粉尘过敏啊。” Dean抱怨地说。   
短暂地几秒钟寂静过去之后，Sam盯着Dean，缓缓抿紧了嘴唇。  
……他突然不想告诉Dean他的能力了。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅳ

10．  
当黄眼第二次出现在Sam的房间里时，上一次表现并不友好的年轻人这一次洗心革面，变得热情多了。  
恶魔对于这种待遇显然有些惊讶，甚至有些警惕。但是Sam在他出现之后就立刻拉着他的胳膊，拽着他坐到了床上，挨着他，以一种过分真诚的表情看着他。这让他几乎没什么反应的时间。  
“你干什么。”于是在Sam开口之前，他先防备地往旁边坐了坐。而Sam依旧是那一副好人脸，除了那双锐利的绿眼睛看起来让人有些发毛之外，几乎没有什么不对的。  
于是黄眼有些发毛地问：“你拉我坐着干什么。”

“我有些事想问你。”Sam说。他抿了抿嘴唇，沉着地说：“我想知道，除了你是个爱把自己指头咬破然后往别人嘴里塞的变态这个理由外，你为什么要这么做，让我流着恶魔的血？”  
“……”黄眼用大概一分钟的时间思考自己是不是被严重的人身攻击了，但是Sam的表情太过严肃，让他不得不提起精神来，勉强进入角色去回答这个问题。  
“因为你是那个人。”于是他坐在床上说：“那个注定的人……你能站起来别坐我旁边吗，我不想搞的像是你和我在约会一样。”  
“这是我的床。”  
“……”  
黄眼站了起来。

Sam坐在床上，又以上次会面时的姿势瞥着他，表情里蕴含着复杂的情绪。  
黄眼觉得Sam在脑门上写了一行字。  
一行非常不友好的对于恶魔的人身攻击。

“别告诉我那是什么……‘预言’。”Sam伸出手，手指在两边勾了勾，做了一个‘引用’的手势。“……蠢货才会捧着预言当成行为准则。”他不太友好地说。  
黄眼看着Sam。有一瞬间，他突然觉得这一切都是个错误。更有一瞬间，他非常想放弃地狱崛起的计划，扑过去掐死这个烦人的傲慢小子。  
但是过了一会儿，他还是觉得地狱崛起比较重要一些。  
所以他忍了。  
“没错，你是预言里的人。”于是他悻悻地说。

“……”  
“我们的父，恶魔之父，大天使Lucifer，被囚禁在牢笼里的神明。”黄眼不理会Sam的表情，接着说：“……不过这个跟我要说的其实没什么关系，我只是想告诉你Lucifer不是什么小猫小狗，他说的话还是很有分量的。”  
“……”  
“他在一千年前预言，会出现一个人。这个人出生在人间，会拥有跨越天堂和地狱的能力，强大无比。他拥有浸血的眼睛，锋利的獠牙，巨大的黑翼，漆黑的恶魔之尾……”  
“其实我还有十条胳膊呢，你知道吗。”  
“……他会成为地狱之王，打开牢笼。”黄眼省略了形容，直接说：“总之你是地狱复兴的希望，我的任务就是在你被天堂那帮木头发现并且杀死之前先拉你过来入伙。小子，我可算是救了你的命，如果不是我先找到你，你早就被白翅膀们抓走了。我觉得你应该对我表示一点儿尊敬。”  
“尊敬？”Sam问。  
“没错，最起码你应该心存感激，对我。”  
“……”Sam神色不明地看着他说：“妄想症是早发性老年痴呆的多种表现之一。我觉得你应该早一些就诊，然后给自己找一个好点的医生。”

11．  
在黄眼最后提出一些“成为能够为所欲为的邪恶魔鬼”，“成为恶魔的王”，“带领地狱走向昌盛，带领恶魔重返人间”的建议时。Sam思考了几分钟，迅速地拒绝了这一切，并且把黄眼赶出了自己的房间。  
黄眼临走时如同无数个经典反派一样，留下了一句“这并不是结束。”给他。 即使Sam觉得“我还会回来的”这个台词也要比这句话好一些。

可是实际上，其实Sam还不知道这件事对自己会有什么影响。他只是一个17岁的少年，即使心智成熟，可依然是个孩子。  
所以他会以为，只要自己拒绝了魔鬼，一切就会重新步入正轨。  
但是现实往往不会如人所愿，往往不会简单明了，非黑即白。  
就像即便恶魔离去，他留下的硫磺味也还是飘在空气里，让一切从此面目全非，再回不到从前。

从一开始，那只是个简单的梦境。  
房间，大床。Dean，还有他。  
是Dean的房间，还有Dean的床。

Dean刚洗完澡，侧对着他，整个人湿漉漉地包裹在米色浴巾里，盘腿坐在床上。屋子里的灯并不过分明亮，带点暖暖的黄调，落在家具和床单还有Dean身上。他站在角落里，身上没有光。  
Dean手里握着一个杂志，从这个角度看上去，无法分辨是什么杂志。但是从Dean的表情推断，那一定不是《论黄色书籍是否应该合法销售》。  
但是无论是什么，其实Sam都并不在意。他只想看着Dean。  
于是他看着Dean，而Dean看着手里的杂志。他们和谐地共处一个画面里，又仿佛互不干扰的平行空间。Sam静静地看着他哥用手指翻开一页又一页，Dean那双湿漉漉的嘴唇饱满又红润，他突然想到他们的那个吻。柔软，潮湿，颤抖，带着火热的鼻息。他由此想到了一切。  
Dean看着看着，呼吸开始变得急促起来。于是他看着Dean，不由自主地也开始呼吸急促。Dean一只手拿着书，一只手往下伸去，伸进了浴巾里。  
Sam下意识地握紧了手指，一声压低的呻吟从Dean的嗓子里溢出来，像是从Sam的颈椎注入了一道酥麻的电流。

Dean开始旁若无人地手淫。  
Sam微微张着嘴，看着他。Dean面对着Sam半躺在床上，嘴唇微微张开，又缓缓咬紧。Sam脸色涨红，看着这些。Dean的腰随着自己手腕的力量不断前后扭动，光滑的小麦肌肤在橙黄灯光下像在是不动声色地勾人抚摸上去，肌理分明而富有年轻的力量。他哥的脸上布满情热的红潮，带着享受和半分陷入情欲的迷惘。  
Sam屏住呼吸，心脏像是鼓，跳的要炸开。  
而Dean依旧像是看不见任何人似地不住喘息着，他的双腿夹着自己米色的浴巾，右手在浴巾下用力动作着，表情放浪，又莫名诱人。Sam有被撩拨得狠了，有一瞬间几乎把耐不住地想要上前。他脚下传来声响，他一把扶住了墙。可是Dean没有看见他。他低头深喘，口干舌燥，鼻息发烫，忍不住伸手挡住自己抬头的下身，当他再次看向Dean时，他的呼吸烫几乎能烧穿墙壁。  
然后猛地，仿佛因为想到了“墙壁”而被弹回来了似地，他眼前突然画面倒退，最后猛地回到了自己房间里的天花板上。他大口喘着气，浑身被汗水濡湿。他睁着眼睛，瞪着那面白，脑子里还在想着刚才的活色生香， 可是冷静却像是烧伤一角纸片的火焰，从边缘蔓延，渐渐覆盖整个大脑。  
这不是梦境。

12．  
晚上十点，他站在自己的房间里。隔壁是Dean。  
他知道Dean在干什么。  
他看见了Dean在干什么。

隔音还算不错的墙和门让Dean房间里传不出丝毫声响。他震惊地站在堵在他和Dean之间的那堵墙前，隔着木头和混凝土铸就的鸿沟瞪大眼睛看着隔壁的Dean。他能听到一切。那些Dean手指抚弄自己的细微水声，还有那低低的、微小的、从喉咙里发出的喘息。  
Sam伸手捂住了自己的嘴，像是做贼一样猛地后退了几步，飞快地跳上了自己的床。他把自己严严实实地裹进被子里，脸上红得像是个苹果。  
Oh god……  
他躲在被子里想着。  
Dean的喘息声急促了一些。Sam听得清清楚楚，不由自主地跟着也加快了呼吸。不不不。  
他想着。  
Dean突然哼了一声，然后浑身绷紧，微微痉挛起来。躯体摩擦在床单上的微小声音在过分敏锐的听觉里放大，让Sam一瞬间大脑发白，微微张着嘴，浑身似乎都在发热。  
仿佛过了许久，又似乎只有一瞬。Dean终于长长地呻吟一声，瘫软在床上。Sam难耐地翻过身，咬着嘴唇缩进被子里。他哥在隔壁满足的喟叹，他可怜地躺在自己的床上，下身坚硬，小腿发软，脑子里转着无数不堪入目的画面。  
仅仅几分钟的时间，他就已经从Dean靠着墙壁软软地叫他Sammy想到Dean脱光了衣服骑在他身上浪叫了。  
Oh god。  
停下。他想着。  
但是他无法停下。他在心底拼命地痛骂着自己的卑劣，可是却依然无法阻止自己吞了吞口水，小心地抬起眼睛，往Dean的方向看去。  
他的窥视透过墙壁，清晰地看到了Dean。  
他的兄长。  
暖黄光线下，Deam曲着一条腿，双手摊开，正浑身瘫软地躺在床上，慵懒得像是一只……刚被操得湿漉漉的猫。

不不不。Sam，停下。  
Sam猛地坐起身来，靠在床头上，一手压着自己心脏。  
你不能这么想。  
他斥责着自己。  
你太过分了。

但是同时，Dean却很不体谅他的辛苦地翻了个身。  
浴巾随着他的动作散开，美好的裸体毫无遮挡地暴露在暖黄的灯光下，大腿内侧甚至还有几滴可疑的白色液体。Sam背靠着墙，目瞪口呆地看着，心脏在喉咙口跳的砰砰响。Dean抬起胳膊打了个哈欠，小臂曲线美得像是柔软的雕塑，坚韧美好、放浪而自由。  
Sam的目光丝毫无法从他的身上移开。  
不不不。  
Sam想。  
心中属于操守和品格的那一块慢慢塌陷，让他不可控制地继续着卑劣的行为。他蓄意地运用自己不属于人类的天赋去偷窥自己的兄长，似乎毫无道理，可又仿佛获得了来自命运的恶劣帮助。  
恶魔之血让他拥有了很多好的坏的天赋和副作用，但是也许无论如何，这个都没办法去赖到恶魔的身上。  
他想要这个。

Dean在他的内心交战里又拿起了放在床尾的杂志。  
……Yes Yes Yes。  
他立刻想。  
不不不。  
然后他又抵抗着。这太下流了。你不能。

到最后，也许在想出究竟应不应该用他邪恶的天赋去干邪恶的事情之前，他就会彻底地人格分裂，并且使两个人格自相残杀了起来吧吧。  
Sam想着。

-13.  
最后，Sam十分有操守地，并没有整个晚上想着Dean去手淫到昏厥。  
也许该给他颁个奖。  
但是与此同时，Dean就并没有这么有操守了。  
正值青年的大学生丝毫没有他弟弟的洁身自好，他把自己反锁在房间里，对着一个大胸亚洲美女的杂志度过了整个睡前的欢乐时光。  
呻吟，摩擦，湿漉漉的水声。  
模糊不清的呓语。  
带着Dean味道的发烫的喘息。  
Sam把自己的脑袋死死压在枕头里，就在这样艰难的环境里辛苦地进入了梦境。  
像是地狱里的天堂大床房。

但是这次是真的梦境。  
当Sam发现Dean浑身赤裸地躺在自己身下的时候，他就发现了。  
Dean正膝盖张开地躺在那儿，双腿夹着他的腰，某个不能详细描写的部位正紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。床单被他们两个折腾得皱成一团，Dean的肌肤上满是汗水，湿漉漉的。  
真实得像是一个谎言。

不，但这只是一个梦。Sam想。

往往在梦里，人总是会突然置身于一个场景，没有前因后果，也没有背景描述。就像是拍到了一半的电影，中间突然被自己插了进来。  
还居然没有任何违和感。  
Sam并没有感觉任何违和。  
他只是感觉自己的心脏跳得快要死掉了。

他分不清这是哪儿，他的房间，Dean的，还是宾馆，酒店，随便谁的什么地方。他只能看见Dean真实又鲜活地躺在他身下，像是吃了一吨春药一样脸红地看着他。  
“Sammy。”Dean突然叫了他一声。于是他下意识地回应。一个嗯的音节发出了一半，他才发现自己的嗓音有多沙哑。  
“操你。”Dean不满他的回应，气哼哼地，又软软地说。他喘着气，Dean脸色红润，夹着他腰的大腿微微颤抖，他的手指掐着Dean的腰，从指尖传上来的滑腻触感像是有酥麻的电流爬上来，钻进他的血管里。  
“Dean……”他短暂地思考了不到一秒钟，就忍不住放弃了思考。他微微喘息着，低下头去，以一种虔诚的姿态，亲吻上了Dean的嘴唇。  
别责怪他精虫上脑。  
这是他的梦境。

14．  
Dean的嘴唇和现实里一样柔软。  
不同的是，这里的Dean会回吻。  
感谢上帝赐给他这个梦。Sam一边抚摸亲吻着Dean，一边感激涕零地想。他手往下滑去握住Dean的胯骨，本能地挺动腰肢，试图在Dean身体里进出。  
Dean的喘息声随着他的动作而大了一些，Sam的心脏砰砰跳，Dean突然被他捅疼了，手指一紧大腿一颤闷哼了一声。Sam剧烈地喘了两口气，压在他哥身上犹豫了一下，最后还是停下动作抬起头去看。  
“怎么了？”Sam盯着Dean的绿眼睛问。而与此同时，他又忍不住想，Dean真漂亮。  
Dean里面真暖和。  
想到这，Sam情不自禁，又红着脸抱住Dean的肩膀，身下用力地顶了Dean一下。

“Sam！”  
Dean的肠道湿润又紧致，大腿湿滑又颤抖，表情隐忍羞耻又享受，Sam扒着Dean的腰，拼命把自己往Dean的身体里挤。像是他从小到大的所有美梦此刻都凝聚到了一起，Dean在他身下抓紧床单，表情复杂，瞳仁忽明忽暗，让他满脑子都只剩下‘插进去’的念头。  
他想要操Dean。想要插进Dean的身体里，插进最深的里面，在里面落下烙印。  
肉欲于是和渴望混为一谈，理智奄奄一息，快要被从梦里掐死。  
他太想要Dean了。  
Sam喘着气。

但是过了好一会儿，他还是停了下来，牢牢地抱着Dean的腰，让烫热的汗水从自己的额头流下，流过眼角，混合成眼泪的痕迹，一动不动。Dean喘息着，抬起眼睛看着他，如同无数个从前，无数个现在，躺在他身下，不发一言。  
那么纵容，又那么不可侵犯。  
Sam于是忍耐着，像是一个正在拼命摇尾巴的小狗，迫切又小心地看着Dean。仿佛即使在梦里，他也把Dean当成了心心念念的珍宝，不能鲁莽，不能肆意妄为，不能稍微用力地。  
不能。  
“难受吗。”他问着，压在Dean的身上，偷偷伸手过去握住了他哥的手腕。  
Dean抬起眼睛看过来，Sam小心地盯着那片湿润的臻绿。  
“我可以动吗。”Sam再次小声地问。

Dean喘着气，没吭声。  
不像是默许，又更不像是拒绝。

“求你了。”Sam憋得眼角发红，忍不住凑上去亲吻Dean脸上的汗水。Dean的脸色猛地涨红，却不出声。Sam眼巴巴地看着他，过了一会儿，他突然侧过头，狠狠地在Sam的嘴唇上咬了一口。  
他哥在梦里都这么暴力。  
Sam嗷呜叫了一声，委屈地抬高脸，低头看着Dean。  
其实并没多疼，但是一滴鲜红还是粘稠地从他的唇瓣滑下，落到了Dean的脸上。  
啪嗒。  
色彩分明。

Sam伸出手，小心地去擦Dean的脸颊。  
Dean张开腿，伸手搂住了他的脖子。  
“哎……快操我，Tiger。”Dean在他耳边说。

15．  
第二天一大早，Sam从过分美好的梦境里醒来，整个人神清气爽，像是要从床上飞起来。就在他这么想的同时，他突然感觉到自己的后背脱离了床单，整个人慢慢地向上漂浮去。  
于是他立刻停止了这个念头。

大概是5点。Mary和John还没有起床。Sam于是掀开被子，迅速地找来一条干净内裤换上。  
梦里射了多少次他已经记不清。到最后，他只记得Dean骑在他身上，哭着说要是他敢再来一次就一枪崩掉他的脑袋。  
真美好。Sam想着。  
虽然只是个梦。  
他站在原地回味了好一会儿，最后终于收起了糖分过高的傻笑，轻手轻脚地攥着自己的脏内裤悄悄推开门，准备去洗手间迅速洗干净所有罪状。  
“呃。”但是在门外，有个和他同样鬼鬼祟祟的人恰好也刚从自己的房门里走出来。  
两人打了个照面，立即对着彼此尴尬地红了脸。  
气氛很奇怪。  
Dean的手和Sam的手同时向身后缩去。  
“早啊，Sammy。”Dean说着，眼神躲闪，表情僵硬。连腰背都仿佛不那么挺直了。  
“早。”Sam面对着自己的春梦对象，脸色的热气像是烧了开水，几乎不敢看向Dean。而Dean更没胆子去观察他的表情，直接盯着他身后的门把手打了个哈哈，像是那块铁东西比起他更像是自己的老弟一样。“你也不多睡一会儿啊哈哈哈。”Dean说着。而他哥的脖颈肌肤光滑，看起来温暖而柔韧。Sam忍不住注意到了这点， Dean发现了他的目光，几乎是下意识地缩了缩肩膀。17岁的高材生看着这一切，突然福至心灵，想到了一种不可思议的可能。  
昨……昨天的梦……  
“呃……我”他红着脸刚说了一句，就听见他哥在心里想：去他个婊子养的，我表现得实在太明显了。  
他语塞了一下，绷了好一会儿才没露出陷儿来。“……醒的早。”  
可不是醒的早吗。他哥在心里腹诽，看你昨天晚上那劲头就知道精力旺盛一直没有性生活。

他的脸红得几乎要滴血。  
“我得去解决一下生理问题，Sam。”然后他哥干巴巴地说。  
昨天晚上做的梦真操蛋，我居然不敢直视我弟的眼睛。然后他哥在心里愤恨地想。而且为什么我是被操的那一个……而且还被操得挺爽？

Sam微微侧过身夹着腿，尴尬地看着他哥慢慢走下楼梯。  
他无法形容他的心跳有多快。  
恶魔没能从地面上爬出来，世界依旧混乱得如同每一处人间，天堂紧闭，地狱之门纹丝不动。一切似乎都恰如往常。

Sam的喉结上下滑动，让他忍不住咽了一下口水。

……除了……除了Sam内心世界里打开的那扇新大门。

 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅴ

16．  
当Sam说他要和Fred出门时，Dean的反应是愣了一下，然后直接从沙发上跳了起来。  
“什么？”他大声地喊。“不行！那个混蛋！”他挥舞着手臂：“他想泡你！”

回到半个小时之前。  
他坐在沙发上，做出看电视的模样，在心底想着昨晚的春梦。电视机里的人手舞足蹈，他双眼失神，手里握着遥控器想着Sam的腰Sam的酒窝Sam的汗水Sam有力的手指。梦里让人口干舌燥气血翻涌的细节，回忆起来每一个微小的细节都太过真实，真实得几乎倒不像是个梦。  
真实的让Dean有些发毛。

但是他总不能真被他弟给操了吧。他猛地晃了晃头，吸口气放下了遥控器。  
所以那肯定还是个梦。他自我安慰着。  
正研究着自己究竟为什么会做一个被自己亲弟弟睡了的春梦研究得起劲儿，脚步声就从楼上传来了。听声音就知道是他弟，他于是抬头去看。Sam穿着白衬衫蓝牛仔手里拿着手机往楼梯下走，扑面而来的青春气息带着年轻的俊美，像是从书里画里走出来的一样。  
纯净，生动。  
Dean想着。真美好  
Sam在楼梯上停了停，看见他坐在沙发上，顿时不知道为什么，用那双狭长的眼睛瞟了一眼他的小腿。

他猛地缩了缩腿。感觉像是被人摸了一把似的。  
真不美好。

Sam没发现他的异样，自顾自地下了楼梯，转身去厨房拎了两瓶啤酒出来。Dean看着他走过来，顿时挑了挑眉毛，想着，这未成年的小子是要和他喝酒。这是犯法。  
他一边琢磨着要不要和他们爹告状，一边往旁边挪了挪，给Sam让出来地方坐。Sam也不客气，弯腰一屁股就坐在了他旁边。那么大块地方不坐，偏要贴着他坐在中间。  
有病。  
Dean想。  
但是坐得这么近难免胳膊肩膀会碰到一起，Dean隔着布料被蹭了几下，不知道为啥就有些犯怂。  
好吧好吧，不告状了，喝就喝吧，Sam又没有车。  
他想着。往旁边挪了一下，给他们中间空出一点地方。

“Hey，Dean。”然后Sam转过头和他打了个招呼，眼睛亮亮的。他不知为何就突然想到梦里Sam趴在他身上，把脸埋进他的颈窝里，一边动着腰操他，一边不依不饶地在他脖子上咬着，像个饿狠了的狼崽子似地一声声叫他，Dean。  
就和现在这个语气一样。  
“他们出去了吗？”可现实里的Sam乖巧又正经。  
Dean想着，心不在焉地回答：“出去了。”  
Sam弯腰去拿沙发桌上的瓶起子，他在后面看着他弟被T恤勾勒出肌肉线条的后背腰肢肩膀和头发软软的后脑勺。于是他往旁边挪了一下，再次给两人之间让出一些地方。  
但是Sam丝毫没有自觉，开了啤酒之后坐回身来，就自然地往他这边又挪了一下，把他挤得差点歪过去。  
大腿贴大腿，胳膊贴胳膊，啤酒递过来，Dean气息不匀，脸色不佳，心里翻滚来去凝聚成四个大字。  
欺人太甚。

“Dean。”可是然后Sam眨巴眨巴无辜的绿眼睛看着他，握着啤酒瓶的手指晃了晃，他的心也就跟在晃了晃。他弟狭长的眼睛睁大，瞳仁圆圆的绿绿的，即使已经跟他一样高了，看着却还是像只无害的幼犬。  
“给你。”Sam看着他，小声说着。  
“……”  
于是Dean接过啤酒瓶子，最后还是没吭声。  
好吧，让他贴一下又算不上什么大事。

但这一贴，他弟的热气从慢慢地隔着布料蔓延了过来。过于贴近的躯体带着熟悉的触感，衣料紧紧地贴在一起，似乎暧昧又似乎毫无杂念。说不清是谁的气味勾起了某些梦里的回忆，情景重现似地，Dean的心跳开始不受控制，仿佛下一秒他弟就会扑过来，压住他，小心又渴求地把爪子伸到他的衣服里，摸他又掐他。  
然后操他。  
Sam偏过头来，薄削的嘴唇翘了翘，脸颊两边各出现一个酒窝。Dean顿时打了个哆嗦，喉咙发干，腰却忍不住有些软。

……可恨。  
Dean想着。  
活了二十多年，他竟然从没发现自己居然是个弯的。  
而且还饥渴地在家里就对着自己老弟胡思乱想。  
……操蛋。  
他弟身上年轻的荷尔蒙味道太浓郁，Dean被刺激得头晕眼花。他一手撑在软软的沙发坐垫上，忍不住又往旁边挪了挪，离Sam远一些。  
万一他一个兽性大发，把他弟给上了，那可就糟糕了。  
Dean想着。  
稳住。Dean Winchester，你要稳住。

17．   
当门铃响起的时候，Dean还沉浸在自己莫名其妙弯成一圈的忧伤里。Sam就已经起身，准备去开门了。“谁？”Dean回过神，下意识地问了一句谁。  
“应该是Fred。”Sam说：“他约我出去。”

这个名字从Dean的听觉神经传递到大脑，和他脑子里乱七八糟的东西混在一起，让他反应了好一会儿。他没转过弯的大脑里还在思考着，按道理来说，如果他和Sam两个人里如果有一个人要弯的话，那应该是Sam才对。  
Sam小时候太漂亮，不调皮不捣蛋，头发还挺长，看着就像是个文文静静的小姑娘。12岁之前不知道多少次被认错性别，甚至有一次还被邻居家的男孩给偷亲了。  
正好被他撞见。

那个男孩就是Fred。  
所以Dean反应了一会儿，怒了。

“你还跟那王八蛋有联系？不是毕业了就一拍两散了吗？”  
Dean大吼一声站起来，漂亮的绿眼睛一瞪，一手牢牢地抓住Sam的领子，近距离逼视自己的弟弟。  
“他来这什么？”从牙缝里挤出一个问句。  
“老同学聚会。”Sam被拽着领子，艰难地说。

“不准，不许去。”Dean龇牙咧嘴，手一挥，断然地说。  
Sam眨了眨研究看着他，他丝毫不为所动。说他控制狂他也认了，总之他不会让一个打他弟主意的家伙约他弟出门。Dean想着，越发咬牙切齿起来。那个Fred十岁的时候看着就不是什么好人，现在肯定更是个混蛋了。这混蛋约Sam出去一定是为了Sam漂亮的屁股。Sam还小，他不能允许这样的事发生。

“好，我不去。”然后Sam干脆地说。  
“……”  
Sam意外地爽快，让他一肚子反驳的话和过来人的大道理从喉咙转了一圈，又憋了回去。  
过了好一会儿，他才迟疑地说：  
“啊？”

Sam紧紧地看着他的眼睛，不由分说地又上前一步。他弟的胸膛挨着他的，两个人之间本来就很近的距离被Sam缩短到几乎贴在一起的程度，这让Dean有些不安。  
“你别离我这么近。”Dean抬起手想推着他弟拉开些距离。但是却被他弟捉住了手腕。“Dean。”他弟的声音低低的软软的叫着他。Dean手一抖，被自己弟弟握住的手指顿时有些发软。  
“……你干嘛。”他中气不足地问Sam。  
手腕被灼热又温柔地握着，Sam的指腹有着和梦里一样的触感。  
这太奇怪了。  
就算他弯了，也不该总是对自己的弟弟发情吧。  
Dean愧疚地谴责着自己。

“你亲我一下，我就不去。”可是Sam凑过来，对着他撅起了嘴开始索吻起来。  
太不要脸了。  
他想着。  
Sam还以为自己是3岁的时候吗？  
他瞪着他弟的嘴。  
可是熟悉的薄唇微微张开，几乎能看见里面软软的舌尖，热烫的鼻息喷在他的脸上，那温度像是能够传染一样。  
“……”

Dean梗着脖子站在那儿，过了一会，还是忍不住往后退了一步。像是对峙失败，落荒而逃的猫。  
“好吧好吧，你去吧。”他妥协地把自己的手从Sam手掌里抽出来，挥了挥，说着：“早点回来。”

Sam有一瞬间的失望。  
Dean看着他的暗绿的眼睛，有些疑惑。  
可是他弟的眼睛那么漂亮。耀眼，赤诚，带着年轻的锋芒。

18．   
Sam走过去给Fred开了门。被屋里人深深惦记着的少年一头红发，于是探头探脑地向里面伸进来半个身体。“你哥呢？”一手扒着门框，小心地问。

“我在这。”Dean冷冷地从Sam背后钻出来，像是一个鼻孔里喷着粗气的可怕幽灵。“……”Fred于是又从门后缩了回去。  
“SamSamSam我和Alexia在外面等你！快点出来！”隔着门传来畏惧的叫喊。  
Sam回过头来看了Dean一眼。  
Dean瞪了回去。我保护我未成年的老弟有错吗！  
我才不是说这个。Sam看着他。

Dean反应了好一会儿才明白Sam是指那个“你亲我一下我就不出去”的条件。“那个……”一股热气从他的脚底一路头顶到头顶，让他不知因为什么心跳加快了：“不是已经让你出去了吗。”他竭力镇定地说。  
荒唐。开什么玩笑。不可能。Sam只是在逗趣。  
Dean想着。  
“可是我想要的不是出去，我想要的是另一个。”他弟说。

然后门外传来了细小的讨论。  
“你看见Sam了吗。”  
“看见了。”  
“那你看见他哥了吗，据说他哥特别特别的好看。”  
“……看见了。好看是好看，就是有点吓人。”  
“……”

你亲不亲我。Sam看着他。  
他看着Sam。不亲。  
又不是没亲过。Sam看着他。  
他瞪着Sam。那不一样。  
“你不愿意亲我。”然后Sam突然沮丧地小声说，表情像是要立即坐在地上不管不顾地大哭起来了。Dean瞪圆了眼睛，心虚地戳了戳他弟的胳膊：“喂。”他说。“别闹了。”他弟眼睛扫过来，微微缩了缩肩膀。“你……”他的胸膛鼓了鼓，蓦地又憋了下去。他弟还在看着他，用那个表情。他不能拒绝的那个。他的喉咙发干，像是所有乱七八糟的情绪都在Sam的注视下软成了一滩雾气。一时间，来不及武装自己的士兵被再一次戳中了软肋，溃不成军。  
他真没出息。他想着。

“果然长太高就失宠了。”然后Sam在旁边哀伤地说。  
“……”  
他弟比他还没出息。他又有些安慰地想着。

Dean凑过去，在Sam脸上啪嗒地亲了一下。他的动作很快。Sam伸出手试图抓住他的手腕，然后被他矫健地闪开了。“Hey。”他警告地指了指Sam，压低声音：“别上手。”  
Sam眨了眨眼睛，看着他，然后满足地舔了舔唇角，“不上就不上。”

“……所以没成功？”然后门外的声音没头没尾地传来， Dean眼睛跟着Sam的手指一起落到身侧，移不开目光。他弟修长的手指微微握起，他又重新向上看去，正对上Sam的视线。他弟脸颊发红，目光专注。于是他胸腔里的跳动声慢慢加快了，在莫名粘稠起来的气氛里，像是他被迫吃了什么能够加速心脏跳动的奇怪药物似地。  
毫无缘由，又分外悸动。  
太不正常了。他想着。  
“那当然，Sam小时候漂亮得像是个小姑娘。”而门外的人还在说着。  
“听说你小时候喜欢Sam。”  
Dean听到这句话时，只反应了半秒钟的时间，就转过了头去，怒目看向自己大门门板。门外的人一无所知，而他像是要透过门，用眼神杀死那个想着自己弟弟屁股的王八蛋似地。

“没有。”但是指控被矢口否认了。  
“……我听到的版本可不是这样……”Alexia并不相信。  
Dean也不相信。  
“好吧是的。我吻过Sam一次。”憋闷了一会儿，Fred的声音终于悻悻地坦白：“然后我记得的就是他哥追着我从教学楼一直到大门口，咆哮着要把我的肺扯出来。”  
“……”  
“……”

Dean听不下去了。  
“Hey，你们两个。”他终于忍不住敲了敲门板，警告着：“可以闭嘴了”。门外闻声探进来两个脑袋，一看是他，顿时缩了缩脑袋，畏惧地看着。Sam站在一旁，还沉浸在他那个啪嗒一声的喜悦当中，基本算是半个智障，无法发言。  
于是Dean代为发声。  
“你们两个要约Sam出去？”Dean双手环胸，漂亮的眼睛一挑。像是一个不好糊弄的老哥在袒护自己的弟弟。  
Alexia发愣。  
Fred吓尿。

“是的是的。”然后Fred开口说，想要立即结束这场对话，回答时语速飞快又连声加强语气。“我们保证不干什么犯法的事。”在青少年犯罪日益增长的现在，这个保证可没什么说服力。  
Dean不为所动，伸出手指头指了指自己旁边漂亮的智障，说：“Sam回来要是少一根头发，我就把你剃秃了丢到房顶去。”  
“……”Fred哭丧着脸。  
“当然你要是敢打他的主意，那秃的可就不止是你的头了。”  
“……你这么凶以后肯定找不到女朋友打一辈子光棍儿。”Fred含着泪花，梗着脖子维持自己的硬汉尊严，又愤懑地忍着眼泪握着拳头，补上一句：“……男朋友也别想！”  
“我对男的才……”Dean翻了个白眼，用言语表达自己对这种诅咒的不屑。他偏过头去，余光不经意扫到Sam，顿时就对上了他弟专注看着自己的目光。  
狭长漂亮的眉眼，专注剔透的瞳仁，年少又炙热。  
Dean呼吸一顿。  
“……没兴趣。”他声音不自觉地放轻，尾音最后消失在空气里。  
Sam看着他，突然翘起唇角，对他露出一个莫名意味的笑。

“……”  
“……”  
Fred在旁边突然觉得气氛有点儿怪怪的。

“……”  
但是具体哪里不对，他又说不清。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅵ

19．  
Sam的任意妄为实在让人头疼。  
在三个年轻人飞快地跑出屋子后，Dean坐回沙发里，鬼使神差地，他伸手把他弟的那瓶酒拿了过来。  
其实他是很愿意让他弟出去和别人多玩一玩儿的。他弟从小就孤僻，专注，难以接触，也许这是天才通有的诅咒。可是正是因为这样，才让那些看似毫无道理的要求变得那么没法儿拒绝起来。  
而Sam又那么地聪明，尤其是面对他的时候。Sam能用他那个聪明的小脑袋想出无数个办法，从他这里索取到一切自己所想要的东西。一些乱七八糟的、说不出道理的东西堵在他的喉咙里，发苦发空，仿佛能打乱一切。可如果这算是他从小时候就一直对Sam有求必应的后果，那么错确实在他，也许不能全都怪到他弟头上。

……看，就算这个时候，他还是想着提Sam开脱。

他看了自己手里的酒瓶一会儿，瓶口处还湿润着，他能想到Sam的嘴唇覆盖在上面的样子。昨天晚上的梦像是一则来自潜意识对他的可怕警告，让他必须重新郑重地考虑一下，Sam向他索取的东西是不是超出了正常的范围。毕竟谁都不想看见Winchester家的两个小伙子搞到了一起。  
Dad也许会打断他的腿。  
还有Sam的。

他突然捏紧了瓶身。

20．  
以前Sam就有过这个前科，在去年，Sam16岁的时候。  
他还记得Sam向他提出“教他怎么接吻”的教学要求时，他从胃里蔓延到胸腔的那种感觉。像是吃了一个不太甜，酸涩又味苦的果子，果肉嚼烂，咽进胃里，泛起一阵又一阵的胃酸。  
但是他还是点头同意了。他弟的吻落在他的嘴上，他有些不知所措地梗着脖子，而他弟的手指紧张的都在抖。  
第一次之后，于是就有了第二次。  
他以为事不过三。但实际他不过高估了自己对于Sam的抵抗力。只要Sam微微抬起眼睛，用那个表情看着他。他甚至怀疑就算下一秒Sam让他从楼上跳下去他也不犹豫。  
而青春期开始之后，Sam的目的却变得模糊起来。他不清楚Sam究竟在想些什么。究竟是因为过于年轻，还是别的什么。  
他不知道。

但是他没办法不去回想昨晚的那个梦。香气缭绕，肉体厮磨，暗光里他记得Sam低头看他的那个眼神。年轻，炙热，充满对肉欲的迷恋和对他的渴望。三分陌生得像是梦境，七分却仿若真实。  
似乎如果他再这样放纵Sam下去，那个梦境迟早会变成糜烂的现实。  
此刻Sam不在他的身边。那种时时刻刻头昏脑胀，心脏发烫的感觉仿佛也随之淡了下去。他趴在那里，想到了Sam的吻。青涩的、渴求的。像是源于青春期的悸动，又像是源于更深一层的难以启齿的，别的东西。  
可是他那么地不希望Sam成年前最后向他索要的最后一个东西……会是他自己。

他难堪地把连埋进手臂里，转而去回想曾出现过的无数个英俊貌美的男星，一面之缘的路人，认识的朋友。可想来想去，却没有一个会让他心跳加快后腰发软像是今天面对Sam时的那种反应。如果Sam是因为年少轻狂，那么他又是因为什么？  
如果Sam的渴求尚且能被称作是青春期，那么他的颤栗，他的那些发软的发抖的发烫的莫名心动，又怎么解释。他觉得自己下流又可耻。也软弱。他觉得自己像是个浪荡的婊子。  
他觉得他可能喜欢上了他弟。

而Sam很优秀，年轻又富有吸引力。容貌，身材，嗓音，无论从那一点来说他弟都拥有靠脸蛋吃饭的本钱。更何况Sam并不是那些粉头白面，空有一张外皮的男孩。他弟从来不缺喜欢的人，只是习惯性地依赖他而已。  
而他不应该。

他不能毁了这些。

21．  
当Sam回来的时候，Dean已经侧趴在桌子上无声地睡着了。  
时间还早，不过下午两点左右却是最困的时候。Dean穿着短袖弓着身体侧趴在桌上，眉心微微皱着，露出来半张脸，神情略带疲惫。像是昨晚没有睡好，此刻补觉补得也并不踏实。  
Sam知道他因为什么没睡好。

Sam伸出手去，在即将触碰到的时候停住了。他微微弯着手指，虚虚地抚摸过Dean的眉毛，眼角，脸颊，熟悉的肌肤在午后的阳光下泛着暖色，温柔得像是一个梦。  
当Dean缩了缩肩膀，似乎睡得有些冷时。Sam的目光从Dean的后颈滑到肩膀，停留了下来。  
然后居然不令人意外地，他的第一个想法居然不是拿来空调毯去盖在Dean的身上，而是把Dean身上剩余的布料都慢慢地、一点一点地，扒下来。  
他真是个变态。  
变态叹了口气，弯下腰，小心地伸手勾住Dean的膝弯，一手搂着Dean的侧腰，把他哥打横抱了起来。

Dean被抱起的一瞬间就醒了，长长的睫毛掀起，那双臻绿半闭半睁。Sam沉默了几秒钟，几乎是用钢铁般的意志才勉强自己没有低下头亲吻上去。  
Dean躺在他怀里，神情恍惚了几秒，然后发音含糊地问了一句：  
“你干嘛……”  
Sam在这几秒钟里想到了无数个迤逦又暧昧的后续发展。比如低下头去亲吻Dean，比如伸手探进Dean的衣服，比如抱着Dean走上楼，比如把Dean压在面前的桌子上，比如咬住Dean的耳朵，比如……  
比如。  
“送你上楼去。”可是最后他也只是怂包地勉强露出了一个笑，小声说： “但是既然你醒了就不用了……快下来，你可真沉。”  
Dean于是从Sam的怀里跳出来，伸了伸懒腰。Sam站在旁边看着他，他偏过头意味不明地瞥了Sam一眼，说：“废话。我又不是什么小姑娘。”  
“嗯，你非常硬汉。”Sam拍了拍手。  
“当然是比你硬的。”  
“Dean。”  
“好了好了。”Dean抬高手，做出投降的手势。Sam不赞同地看着Dean，看他哥心情很好地哼着歌转过身去。一如往常，说起黄色笑话可能十个他加起来也不如一个他哥。  
Dean Winchester，黄笑话之王。  
Sam盯着Dean的后背，想着。但是没关系。他的视线下滑，落到了他哥的后腰和屁股上。  
他不用靠说话，也能让他哥说不出话。

22．  
Dean站在那里，突然觉得后背发凉，心跳莫名加速。Sam在他后面看着他，他不需要很久就感觉到了这个事实。隐约的、类似被轻触抚摸的感觉从左侧臀大肌上传来，让他背后酥酥麻麻传上来一丝凉意，仿佛惊惧又仿佛浪荡。  
他立刻回过头去看了Sam一眼。  
而Sam靠在桌子边，一动没动。  
只有那双眼睛，狭长又漂亮，掩藏在浓密的睫毛后，定定地看着他。  
又是这个眼神。

梦里的情景百分百的无法变成现实，但是太过真实的梦境总会给人一些难以摆脱的错觉。类似与现实的剥离感。Dean不知道是不是因为那个梦的原因，以往万分平常的相处现在却每一分一秒都变得艰难而充满羞于启齿的念头。  
但是这一切明明不是Sam的错，只是他的一个荒唐的梦而已。  
他越发地羞愧。

他勉强维持着平常的表情，从Sam的眼神里逃开，回过头，继续走向冰箱。  
不知是不是因为他弟的那双眼睛太过漂亮，瞳仁和虹膜剔透沉静，可是又灼热。所以才会在注视着别人的时候，总显得那么深情。  
Dean从冰箱里拿出John深恶痛绝的微波食品，放在微波炉里转了两圈。Sam走上前想要帮他一把。但是实际上他帮不到任何忙，走上前也只是站到了Dean身后和Dean一起盯着辐射出暖黄光芒和热量的微波炉，两手空空，毫无用处。  
Dean并不觉得他毫无用处。  
Dean觉得他十分碍事。  
他弟站得太近了，近得几乎像是蓄意的。Dean有些不自在地避开Sam几乎贴上他后颈的嘴唇，转身去了洗碗槽。家里的洗碗机在几天前宣告死亡，一家四口在重新买回一台机器之前只好回到了还无法解放双手的时代。  
缺了洗碗机的柜子里空了一角。Dean越过那片空白，拿了两只杯子出来。Sam跟着他走到洗碗槽，看着他拧开水龙头洗着属于他们两个的咖啡杯，动作并不温柔。Sam贴着Dean站在他哥身后，看着Dean的动作。不知因为什么，连洗杯子这样简单的动作落到他的眼睛里，居然也能变作一副勾的人心痒难耐，充满情欲的场景。他咬住嘴唇，状似不经意地伸出一只手握住了Dean的腰，指尖贴到薄薄的棉料上，下面的肌肉不由地变得僵硬起来。  
也许Dean生来就是为了勾引他的。

“别跟在我身后到处走。”Dean避无可避，伸手拨开了Sam的手掌。Sam在Dean身后小心地闻了闻Dean身上的味道。Dean往前躲了躲，说着：“你这样像只狗。”  
“你喜欢狗吗。”Sam说。  
“我恨狗。”

Sam手指小心地探进Dean的衣服下面，往上摸去，被Dean隔着衣服按住，恰好贴在左胸口。手掌下的肌肤散发着美好的热量，心脏有力的跃动透过骨骼肌肉传上来，急促、惊慌。  
“你的心跳好快。”Sam向前一步，把Dean挤在自己和料理台中间。他的下腹紧紧地贴着Dean挺翘的臀，Dean的手还隔着T恤牢牢地按在他的手背上，过于用力的力道反而让人觉得欲拒还迎。  
“Sam。”然后是Dean沙哑的声音。  
Sam把脸埋进Dean的颈窝，侧过头在Dean的脖子上咬了一口，然后听Dean轻轻倒抽一口气的声音。Dean的手越握越紧，他的心越来越烫。  
“Dean。”他叫着他哥的名字，情迷意乱。而Dean丝毫没有动作，像是任他为所欲为，默许了一切一样。

23．   
但是事实却往往异于期望。  
往往不像他所想象的那样。

“Sam……”当他他听到Dean在缓缓地叫着他的名字的时候。有一瞬间他几乎以为他哥在哭。他立刻地惊慌起来，不知道自己做了什么惹怒Dean的事情。可是在他开口说出任何补救的话之前，Dean已经回过头来，用着那双祖母绿的眼睛看着他了。  
那双眼睛干涩，发红，没有泪水。他哥语气沙哑，带着点儿不易发现的，小而平淡的悲哀。  
“从我身上找乐子就这么让你着迷吗。”  
他的心突然疼了一下，像是被什么东西狠狠地戳穿了某根动脉的血管。  
他张了张嘴，看着Dean的表情。他哥的手手还牢牢地握着他的手指。可是隔着薄薄的T恤，却像隔了山高海远。

Dean的脸上没什么表情。说不上厌恶，更谈不上喜欢。隐隐的，似乎有些难过。  
“我是你哥。”Dean低声地说着。  
“我知道。”  
“不是你的婊子。”  
Sam诧然地松开了手。Dean回过身来，看着Sam微微张大的漂亮瞳仁，许多他也不清楚要表达什么情绪的话在舌尖绕了一圈，最后还是咽进了胃里。

“这次就算了。”于是他说着。而Sam依然在愣愣地看着他，仿佛被他的用词吓到了。他面对着Sam，低声地说：“下次不要这样了。”  
每一个单词都很轻，很慢。每一个短暂的发音都像是警告，又每一个尾音都像是在妥协  
“……”  
“交个女朋友吧，Sam。”  
“Dean。”  
“你不能总让我教你。”  
“明明以前你都……”  
“以前你太小，我需要照顾你，引导你。”  
“现在你不想管我了是吗。”  
“现在你长大了。”Dean说着。“有些事，兄弟之间是不能做的。”  
“我喜欢你。”

Dean微微张大了眼睛。  
“我喜欢你，我当然喜欢你。”Sam坑坑巴巴地说。“我早就喜欢你了。”他伸出手来，像是怕被甩开似地紧紧地抓住Dean的手腕。他们的距离那么近，亲密得呼吸交错在一起。就像梦里的一样，他们亲吻，抚摸，做爱，他的手握住Dean的手腕，像是握住了Dean的心。  
但是梦似乎永远只是梦。Dean被他握住了手，第一个动作是后退了一步，果然想要甩开他。他哥像是不敢相信自己听见了什么，睁大了眼睛，半天没说出话。  
他突然有些恐惧，他一瞬间有些僵硬，不肯放手，却又不敢靠近。  
他们就这么面对面地看着对方，一个想要，一个不想，泾渭分明。

“Sam。”  
“别说话，Dean。别拒绝我。求你了。”  
Sam看着Dean，声音里面带上点儿哭腔。Dean张了张嘴，他被Sam握住肩膀，整个背脊却都是僵硬的。Sam就这样抓着他，“我一直喜欢你……我只是不敢。我什么都不敢。”语无伦次。“我没有找乐子，我想要靠近你，我想要你。你别生气，你别丢下我，你不能丢下我。”像是不敢让他说话，又像是希望他能够说些什么。  
但是过了好一会儿，Dean也只是维持着僵硬的姿势，站在原地，看着他。什么都没说。

沉默在厨房里烹饪成凝滞的黑色。  
时间久了，等待变得荒凉，一种苦味就渐渐从舌尖蔓延进胃里，从喉咙一直苦到心脏。Sam隐隐地惊慌，他看着Dean，可是又不肯承认自己的惊慌。

“你不能。”  
然后当Dean终于沙哑的开口时，那种惊慌就渐渐变成了失望。  
“为什么？”他下意识地追问。就好像他真的想要一个答案一样。他的手指越握越紧，他知道那一定弄疼了Dean，但是他不敢放手，甚至不敢稍微放松力气。他生怕自己一松手，Dean就再也感觉不到他了。感受不到他的在意，他的热爱，他的渴求，他的那些狂妄又卑微的迷恋。  
感受不到与不去在乎，从根本上都是一个东西。

“反正……就是不能。”但是Dean说。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅶ

24．  
Sam的手越握越紧，脸上的表情让人不忍去看。Dean只看了他一会儿，就感觉自己的心也要跟着一切裂开似的，疼得要命。  
那毕竟是他看着长大的弟弟。  
“Sammy……”可是他只来得及叫了Sam的名字，就被突然推到了料理台边，背靠着后面坚硬的柜子。Sam在他面前跪下来，一言不发就伸手去解他的腰带，眼角发红，像是随时要哭。  
Dean下意识伸手去挡，却在碰到Sam的一瞬间浑身一软,隐约里仿佛被某种无形的力量所束缚。Sam抬头看了他一一眼，手指扣在他的腰带扣上。而他呼吸困难，浑身发烫，脑子里面乱嗡嗡的一团连带着抗拒的手指都软软的没力气。  
见鬼。  
他费力地把手伸到Sam脸前，试图去挡。但是Sam看着他的手指，突然张开嘴，粉嫩的舌尖一卷，软软地舔过他的指腹。  
他手指一抖，呼吸乱了半拍。  
“Sa……”他压低声音叫着，但是随后Sam含住了他手指，他的喉咙里就似乎再也发不出任何声音了。

他莫名口干舌燥，莫名无法集中注意力。

“你在干什……”  
他想要发问。

但是Sam温热的口腔包裹住他敏感的食指，用力吸允时令人颤栗的细微快感仿佛连带着把他脑子里的一块理智都一起吸走了。Sam轻轻用牙齿咬住他的指腹，他的闷哼憋在喉咙里，后腰发软，手指发抖，像是中了什么魔咒。  
他说不出话，甚至叫不出Sam的名字。  
喘息，发抖，浑身滚烫。  
难受。  
想要。

Sam吐出他的手指，抬起眼睛看了他一眼。  
熟悉的瞳仁，年轻炙热的眼，Dean心脏跳的飞快，深深地看着Sam。他张开嘴试图说些什么，但是喘息已经先一步代替言语从他的喉咙里压抑地传了出来。  
带着仿佛不受他控制的迫切和色情味儿。  
像是在寻求解脱，或者寻求满足。  
他头晕眼花，浑身发烫。  
Sam伸手去解他的皮带，铁扣拉开后深棕的腰带两头软软地挂在牛仔两边，像是他那濒死的理智。 

他不相信自己这么易于深陷情欲。  
他也不相信这种情况下自己居然对Sam会有情欲。

但是当他喘着气，浑身无力地靠在身后的料理台上，断断续续地叫着Sam的名字时。他的眼睛里却只有他弟弟棕绿的眼，深金的发，还有薄削的唇。他看着那些无比熟悉的，属于他弟弟的部分。无法思考，甚至到了后来，几乎无法发声。  
“Sa，Sam。”他艰难地吐出的几个音节，大口喘息。Sam抬起头，手指不由分说地向下拉开了他的裤链。然后扒下了他的内裤。  
“我会让你感觉很好的。”Sam看着他，小声地说着。“我知道你喜欢这个。”

不。

Dean抗拒地伸出手，但是当Sam低下头，用自己的嘴唇包裹住他的器官顶端时，他抗拒的声音徒然变得潮湿，像是一声变相的呻吟。伸出去推拒的手也软了下来，扶在Sam头顶，最后难耐地抓住了Sam柔软的头发。  
隐约里有一种说不清的力量，侵蚀到他的肌肤下，抚慰他的感官，放大他的快感。让他沉沦肉欲，挡无可挡。  
Sam心跳得飞快，先前被拒绝的失望和隐隐的恐慌让他越发用力，急于取悦Dean。而他周围散发出来一丝一缕的黑色东西帮助了他，让Dean深陷情欲，浑身没有半点力气。  
他压住呼吸，手指用力握住Dean的臀肉，Dean从鼻子里发出一声喘，手指抓紧了他的头发。他低下头，尝试着将Dean的阴茎吞进喉咙，敏感的器官表皮在灼热的口腔里被磨蹭包裹，酥麻的电流从Dean的尾椎一路攀爬到后脑，快感剧烈得让人头皮发麻。Sam一直把Dean吞到喉咙口，一只手握住器官根部无法吞咽的部位上下滑动摩擦，他忍耐住反射性的干呕，尽力取悦Dean。而Dean在他并不熟练的技巧下却颤抖得像是个初尝情欲的孩子，敏感而脆弱。  
当Sam稍微适应了口交的窒息感而试探性地前后吞咽Dean时，Dean不自觉地大张着双腿，手指用力攥住Sam的头发，随着Sam的力道不住地挺动着腰,难耐地大口喘息，哭泣般地呻吟着。阳光从没拉好的窗帘缝隙里钻进来，落在他们身上，充满淫乱又深情的温暖。

最后Dean射在了Sam嘴里。  
Sam没有躲，被呛得咳嗽了两下。等他缓过气之后，Dean已经整个人瘫在橱柜边，软下去的阴茎沾着几滴精液，还有他的口水，就那么露在空气里。Sam看着Dean，有一瞬间他觉得这样的Dean美极了，像是那些浪荡又神圣的神祗雕像，半遮半掩的色情撩拨得人气息不稳，喉咙发痒。  
Sam于是用自己的衣袖擦干净了Dean的下身，帮他哥提好裤子，拉上拉链，系上皮带。Dean仿佛直到这时候才发现自己做了什么事儿，后腰发软，还遗留着刚才灭顶快感的余韵。他抬起头，万分茫然地看向Sam。  
“你喜欢的。”而Sam双手环着他的腰，低头看着他的眼睛小声说。  
Dean张了张嘴，从情欲中回过神，半天没说出一句话。  
“你喜欢的。”Sam又说着。  
Dean憋得脸颊通红，被Sam搂着腰，脸上的表情慢慢变得复杂起来，羞耻又发懵。他完全不知道刚才自己怎么了，像是突然发情一样，身体敏感，内心渴望。而更加可怕的是，就算现在，他去细细回想那些Sam取悦他的过程，快感依旧大到让他口干舌燥。

他扬起脸看着Sam，臻绿的眼睛里一片火热又漂亮的光。  
想要谴责，又无法责怪。享受过后的埋怨怎么想都没有半分立场。  
而且他不能说自己没有享受这个。  
他弟看着他，眼睛里带着万分情真又小心翼翼的光。

25．   
“……”  
不过即使这样，这也不能否认Sam是个婊子的事实。  
Dean努力地捡回了几片自己掉在地上的气愤情绪，深吸口气，准备好好地对着Sam发个火。他弟在对他的屁股产生兴趣并且被严厉拒绝后，居然直接上前一步脱掉了他的裤子。这种行为实在可耻，并且毫无道德！  
他看着Sam的嘴唇，想着。而Sam没说话。  
于是他就一直那么地看着。  
他弟的唇形很好看，菱角分明，薄削有力，颜色浅淡带粉。  
……尤其是当上面还沾着一点可疑的白色时，Dean瞪大眼睛盯着它，踌躇了半天，却连一句稍微重一点的话都说不出来。

“如果你愿意，我可以一直给你口交。”然后Sam突然悄悄地伸手握住了他的手腕，讨好似地小声地说。  
“……”  
Dean脸热得不行，连忙摆手表示拒绝。但是摆了半天Sam也不松手，反而另一只手环过来搂紧了他的腰，身体紧紧地贴上他。  
他能感觉到Sam的腹肌抵在自己的小肚子上。  
“别拒绝我，Dean。”他弟近距离看着他的眼睛，呼吸的热气喷在他的脸上，像是要加剧他被热量蒸发的速度。  
“你……”  
“你只要不拒绝就好了。”Sam说。“你不用负责，也不用为我考虑。如果你有哪怕一丁点儿的想要，你只要不拒绝就好了。”  
Dean口干舌燥，瞪着Sam，想要做出个严厉的表情来。他的身体他的理智都在说着不不不，但是他的心却砰咚砰咚跳个不停。

“不。”他最后勉强地拒绝着。“不用了。”  
“那我用手。”  
“不……”Dean试图站起身，但是他弟像个小狼崽似地把他扑住在橱柜边儿，让他连挪一下屁股的地方都没有。“不，不用你……”  
“Dean……”Sam还在他耳边磨蹭着，声音软软的。“求求你了。”  
Dean最受不了Sam用这种语气和他说话，耳根子一软的同时仿佛腰都跟着软了半截。Sam近距离地看着他，而他的脸上发着烫。  
他想到Sam的提议，他无耻地口干舌燥。  
他于是想要立即阻止Sam继续说下去，以免事情的走向更加崩裂。可随后他弟转过脸看着他，漂亮的眼睛微微发红，眼巴巴地看着他。像是一旦被他拒绝，就要当场哭出来了。  
他的所有话都一下子卡在喉咙里，不上不下，滑稽又可怜。

老天，杀了他吧。

明明一直得寸进尺的并不是他而是他弟。可是Sam的表情Sam可怜兮兮的眼睛Sam的身体Sam的语气Sam的嘴角都让他觉得自己好像才是粗暴地占了自己老弟便宜的那个混蛋。让他觉得自己像是犯了什么罪。  
然后他突然更加崩溃地发现，Sam的嘴角上有一抹可疑的白。  
他几乎要蒸发了。  
Gosh……  
他几乎想要捂住自己的脸。  
那是他的东西。

而Sam依然看着他，小声地央求着。  
“Dean……”

26．  
“你居然用这么伟大的天赋去搞你哥？”黄眼从空气里跳出来的时候，整个人像是要被活活气死了。  
不过考虑到他本来就是个恶魔的事实，似乎被气死也并无所谓。反正他已经是地狱的常住居民。Sam看着手里面的书，不负责任地想着。  
“我给你恶魔血统让你统一地狱和天堂，你就呆在这里搞你哥？”  
Sam瞥了他一眼。

“我等你出现等了九百多年，等你觉醒又等了十六年，到现在你只会在家搞你哥？”黄眼生气地大喊，挥舞着手臂。  
“精神压制躯体控制这种只有高级恶魔才能掌握的能力，你自己学会了，居然把它用来搞你哥？”  
但是恶魔的形容词库实在是匮乏，说了半天翻来覆去就只有一句‘搞你哥’。  
Sam想着。  
真没有文化。

“我觉得这种用途挺好的。”于是Sam终于放下手中的《TOP必修床技108式》，摞在了旁边的《怎么让你家的小受对你欲罢不能》上面，然后说：“非常实用。”  
“你觉不觉得这么做挺不要脸的。”黄眼瞪着眼睛说：“你这是强奸。”  
“不觉得。而且不是。而且关你什么事？”Sam说。“身为恶魔，如果要你来教我道德标准的话，还不如让希特勒去教世人怎么去搞洁食圣餐。别装作你很有良心的样子了。你们恶魔也和人一样，只有在指责别人的时候才有那么多的良心。”Sam挑着眼睛说：“况且我哥他愿意的。”  
“他不愿意。”  
“你是他吗？你怎么知道他愿不愿意。”  
“他那个态度明显是不愿意，你是瞎吗。”  
“你被人梦里操过吗，你怎么知道那个态度是不愿意。”  
“……”  
“放心我不会打你主意的。”  
“……”

黄眼想甩袖子这就走人。  
“他也喜欢这个。”但是然后Sam又说：“每次我在他身边，我都能听到他的心跳变得很快。”  
黄眼愣了一下。Sam的脸上带着恋爱中人类特有的愚蠢的甜意，毫无理智，热切有满怀不切实际的希望。  
黄眼想：可怜。  
但是过了一会儿，他又想，妈的这小子也有今天。  
“不，蠢货。”于是他似笑非笑地看着Sam，说：“你的精神力比人类强大，所以会左右他们自己的意愿。你哥那脸红心跳都是被你自己的感觉辐射影响的，跟他自己的反应没什么关系。”  
“……”  
Sam的头顶似乎有一个粉红泡泡，突然被戳破了。  
“十分不好意思。打破了你的幻想。”黄眼毫无歉意地说着。  
“你听没听说过。”于是Sam说：“统计证明，爱浇人冷水的人似乎都比较命短？”  
“……”黄眼说：“我不是人。”

27．  
俗话说轻车熟路，当Sam再一次发现自己身处一个陌生却没有丝毫违和感的房间里时，他当即判断出了这个场景的属性：这是一个美好的春梦。  
想到这里，浴室里隐约传来水声，透过几乎透明的玻璃墙，他春梦的主角在里面洗着蒸汽腾腾的澡，裸体的轮廓透过水汽映在布满雾气的玻璃墙上，若隐若现的肌肤比直接展露更加撩人百倍。  
Sam的呼吸急促起来。  
他知道里面是谁。  
他也知道里面的人此刻和他做着同样的梦。  
他推开门。

Dean回过头来，看见他，第一个反应是莫名其妙地斜了他一眼，像是觉得他这样突然闯进自己的浴室很有病一样。  
他哥大咧咧地展现着自己的身体，胯下的器官在水流和暖热气氛下半硬半软，Sam看着它几乎眼睛发直，Dean本来毫不在意，直到他突然想到了什么，似乎回想起某段不堪回忆却让人后腰发软的场景来。他于是下意识地伸出手挡住了自己的下身，转而抬脸去看Sam。  
Sam知道他一定是想起了那个口交。  
Sam缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Dean咕咚一声，咽了一口口水。

“Sam。”Dean干巴巴地说。“你怎么会在这里。”  
原来Dean还不知道这是一个梦。Sam想着。这可怎么办。  
“这是哪儿？”Dean左右看了看，又说着：“我怎么会在这儿？”

Sam背后呼哧一声，一下张开了一双巨大的黑色翅膀。  
Dean“喝！”了一声，吓得往后倒退一步，脚下踩空顿时一屁股摔在地上，手里的香皂也滑溜溜地掉在了一旁。  
不疼。没什么感觉。  
于是Dean发现：“原来是个梦啊。”  
Sam达到目的，顿时赞同地用力点头：“没错，是个梦啊！”  
Dean扶着墙站起来关了水龙头，一手捂着下身，一手挠了挠头。“我怎么会梦见这个……”他说着：“太奇怪了。”  
Sam附和地点着头：“太奇怪了。”  
“一定是你前几天那个口交。”Dean立刻开始指责他：“害得我像是被下了降头似的。王八蛋。”  
“都怪我。”Sam深刻地检讨着，然后试探地说了一句：“但是没那么邪门吧，什么下降头……”

“你说我们在梦里应该干点什么？”然后Dean问。  
Sam看着他，唇角忽然微微翘起，对他露出一个带点莫名意味的笑。  
Dean的心跳突然快了两下。  
“你知道这是什么梦吗，Dean。”Sam缓缓走近，Dean站在原地，喉咙有些发干。  
“什么梦？”于是他压低声音问着。他看着Sam的眼睛，想着，这是他的梦。他不知道为什么会梦见Sam。

但是Sam的嘴唇太过漂亮。  
当他意识到这一点时，他才发现自己已经看着Sam的嘴唇太久的时间了。  
梦里的道德底线似乎被无限地压低了，压低到了一个让人几乎羞愧的地步。他看着Sam薄削的淡色嘴唇，忍不住回想起Sam跪在他身前拉开他的裤链的那个时候，想到那时候Sam修长有力的手指和炙热柔软的舌头。  
他从背脊窜上来隐约的酥麻，像是电流，让他口干舌燥。

Sam的眉眼太过漂亮。  
他看着Sam。  
梦里的一切似乎总能够顺理成章，因为是梦，因为这不是现实。太多理所应当的借口组成了这个世界的章法，让光线变暗，气氛变得暧昧，躯体变得渴望。让他浑身赤裸地站在Sam面前，在雾腾腾的浴室里，看着他弟棕绿的狭长眼睛，居然心尖微微发烫，隐约里有种希望发生点儿什么的可耻念头。  
他太下流了。Dean想着。

而就在他这么想着的同时，他听见Sam低声地说：“这是一个春梦。”

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅷ

28.  
Sam走过来站在Dean面前，他身后的黑翼巨大又漂亮，在雾气腾腾的空气里看上去带着点儿隐隐约约的虚幻。Dean在Sam凑过唇来的时候不受控制地向Sam靠近了一点，他弟的手热切地抚摸上他的腰，顺着滑腻潮湿的肌肤向上抚摸过脊背，过分敏感的感官让Dean有些呼吸急促，有些发颤。  
他们亲吻在一起，唇舌交缠，Sam突然收紧了手臂，一下把Dean禁锢在了自己的怀里。Dean一边想着这是春梦，一边厚着脸皮伸手从Sam的衬衫下摆摸了进去。他的手指从Sam紧实的下腹往上，捏了捏Sam还并不过分发达的胸肌，然后轻轻撩过了Sam的乳尖。  
Sam霸道的搂着他，姿势强势，呼吸热烫……但却还是在这一瞬间红了脸。

Dean挑起眼睛看着他，潮湿的雾气挂在他的浓密的睫毛上，漂亮得几乎能杀人。  
“Dean。”Sam小声地叫了他一声。  
“你不喜欢吗。”于是Dean问。  
Sam哼唧了两声，说不出话来了，只是脸红红的，用那双眼睛看着Dean。  
又是那个眼神。

仿佛渴求着他，甚至恳求着他。  
势在必得，却又小心翼翼。  
深情掩藏在冷冽瞳色之后。漂亮，沉默，混作一团。越发显得那些渴望灼热发烫，几乎能够顺着空气燃烧过来，烧得周围一片春药弥散的暗香。  
Dean被看得有些脸热，心脏砰咚砰咚得要命。  
“你有时候简直……”他说着。  
可是形容的话到嘴边，喃喃地绕了几圈，又因为莫名的口干舌燥而语塞了。  
“简直……”  
“简直像个混蛋。”Sam接着Dean的话说。他凑在他哥的耳边，压低声音，一边说，手一边慢慢地往下伸去，抚摸过Dean赤裸的腰腹，越摸越下。  
Dean被撩拨得腿软，脑子发热。也许所谓精虫上脑也就是这么个反应。他难以思考。他呼吸着Sam身上的气味，脖颈上传来Sam呼吸的热度。  
他的浑身都在发烫。

难受。  
躁动。  
想要。

又是那种感觉。

Dean突然伸手一把抓住Sam的手腕，手指尖儿因为用力微微泛白，看起来让人莫名想要去欺负。Sam侧过头来，近距离看着Dean的眼睛。Dean因为欲望而呼吸急促，眼睛湿润。Sam看见他的这幅模样，被他握住的手腕顿时颤了一下。  
“Dean……”  
Sam本以为Dean这是要推拒自己。  
Dean不能推拒。于是他想着。  
Dean不能。  
即使不想跟不能往往是两码事，也不能。  
但是直到他哥握着他的手腕，带着他的手指按在了自己的阴茎上。他才发现，自己的担心完全都是多余的。

那根器官已经可怜地翘了起来，因为无人在意而渴望地从顶端流出前液。就和Dean一样，放荡得那么理所当然，又让人躁动不堪。  
“摸摸它。”Dean小声地说。他话音刚落，Sam就红着脸突然向前一步，把他死死地向后压在了浴室的墙壁上。他有些腿软，忍不住伸出手去抚摸Sam腰后的肌肤，他弟的体温热得像是在发烧。他想着，同时却又忍不住侧过头把下巴抵在了Sam的肩颈上。  
他喘息着。Sam的手微微发抖，于是他微微闭了闭眼睛，哑着嗓子叫了一句：“Sammy。”

Sam握着他阴茎的手指突然收紧，于是Dean不由自主地跟着哼了一声，脸色发红。Sam牢牢地把他按在墙上，几乎让他丝毫无法动弹。  
不过没关系。他可以不动。他模模糊糊地想着。  
然后Sam的手开始动了。  
快感一丝一缕，直观又灭顶地从下腹席卷而来，让他不自觉地收紧手臂，搂住了Sam的腰。他的手指紧紧地攀着Sam的腰背，指尖在柔韧的肌肤上抓出几道红痕，色情又漂亮。

他弟弟的手掌，他弟弟修长有力的手指。  
Dean想着这些，闭上眼睛低低地喘。  
他弟弟的掌纹，他弟弟指腹的肌肤。  
Dean说着：“Sammy。”  
Sam一把抱起Dean，托着他的臀把他顶在墙上。Dean后背接触到光滑温暖的瓷砖，下意识扶着Sam的肩膀，双腿夹住了Sam的腰。  
他们赤裸着，紧紧贴在一起。仿佛十恶不赦，又仿佛生来如此，此刻即为正义。

当Sam的阴茎向前硬梆梆地抵住Dean的后穴，不断地戳着他的穴口时。首先从Dean心脏卷席而来的感觉居然不是惊慌而是燥热。人类的情绪一如既往地难以理解，甚至连Dean自己都无法理解。  
被欲望撕裂的大脑和傻子无异，尤其是Dean这种经常用下半身思考的人来说。  
“你要操我了吗。”所以他半眯着眼睛说着傻兮兮的话，他弟凑过来胡乱地在他脸上亲吻着，于是他喘着气，又难耐地动了动腰。“你要操我了吗，Sammygirl。”他重复着，像个沉迷在什么里的傻子。  
而他本来言辞犀利的弟弟此刻却一句话都说不出来，紧抿着嘴唇，红着脸，只知道抱着他的腰用那根东西戳他的屁股。  
也说不清到底谁是傻子，谁不是。

“为什么在我的梦里我还要被你操。”但是当Dean模模糊糊地在Sam耳边嘟囔出这句话时，变成傻子的年轻魔王就突然一个激灵，瞬间回过了神来。Dean半眯着眼睛抬起胳膊刚想抱住Sam的肩膀，就被他弟一个眼疾手快，先一步握住他的胯骨，腰一挺，直接从他后面湿漉漉的小洞插了进去。  
Dean猛地脚趾缩紧，鼻音在空气中长长地软成了一滩。  
Sam的大腿贴上了他的臀肉。肌肤摩擦，伴随着Sam的喘息声。  
活色生香。  
“Sa……”Dean紧皱着眉头，表情说不出是痛苦还是快乐。Sam紧紧地搂着他，喘息了一会儿就开始向上挺腰，在他身体里抽插，在他双腿之间进出，把他顶得不住贴着墙壁上下摇晃。  
Dean的里面温暖又紧致，Sam的力量热情又诱人。  
Dean被操得脸色发红，迷迷糊糊，呻吟得声音越来越大，鼻音越来越黏腻，整个人仿佛就快被肉欲拉进深渊。而Sam也没有幸免，他像是一个发情的小狼，眼角发红，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，不发一言，像是有了这顿就没下顿似地狠狠地操着Dean。

Dean快要昏过去了。  
但是他无法陷入昏迷。Sam进到他很深的里面，手指紧紧地扒着他，像是怕他会突然消失似地用力。他难耐地看着Sam，他弟的额发被汗水打湿，垂在额前，随着操着他的动作而时不时遮住他弟那双漂亮的眼睛。他看着，Sam脸色发红，细白的牙齿咬着薄薄的嘴唇，看起来纤细敏感，又年轻炙热。有一瞬间，某种不知出于什么缘由的渴望和占有欲突然从他的心脏里发酵出来，像是一个本不应该存在的东西一样慢慢顺着动脉血管，顺着他的肌肉骨骼皮肤表层，蔓延开来。  
他的心脏发胀，看着Sam的眼神就像是……Sam之前看向他的。  
“Sammy……”于是他小声说了一句。  
声音潮湿，带着短促的气喘。  
Sam的阴茎撑开他的肌肉环，钉进他的肠道深处。烫得让他只能夹紧膝盖，越发用力地环着Sam的腰。  
Sam侧过脸来看着他。  
他弟眼睛里的那种东西让他罪恶莫名，又心尖发痒。

“Harder。”于是他说着，声音羞愧，表情却又放荡得坦然：“再用力一点操我。”  
Sam微微张大眼睛，手指一抖，紧紧地看着他，又突然用力地抿紧了嘴唇。  
“你没吃饭吗，小姑娘。”他说着。  
Sam脸上一僵，然后挑了挑眉毛。

于是在接下来的梦境里，Dean就得以切实地感受到了，什么叫做吃饱饭的Sammy的力量。

29.  
屋子里没开夜灯，室内一片昏暗，只有月光从窗帘夹缝里流出来一点儿，漆黑里一片微弱的银白落在地上。   
Dean醒来时浑身汗水，黏腻地打湿了身下的床单。他先是恍惚了一会儿，才发现自己从梦境里脱离。Sam的手掌Sam的呼吸Sam的酒窝Sam的眼睛在他眼前慢慢消散成一团黑暗，梦里梦外恍若隔世。  
却又分外真实。  
他身上的被子已经被踢到了床下去，窗户没开，房间里没有微凉的夜风吹过，温暖得一如梦里的蒸汽腾腾。  
但是莫名地，他还是觉得冷。  
他侧过身，微微蜷缩起来，双手捂住了自己的脸。

而与此同时，Sam也在自己的房间里醒了过来。而他就并没有Dean那样幸运了。一睁眼睛，进入视线的不是他熟悉的天花板，而是黄眼那张看上去就像是强奸犯的脸。  
“……”  
Sam用手抓住被子往自己身上盖了盖。  
黄眼没发现他的小动作，只是直起身，居高临下地看着他。  
“你知道现在几点了吗。”于是Sam说。  
“做了个不错的梦？”而黄眼答非所问，语意略带讽刺。Sam躺在那儿，过了一会还是掀开被子坐了起来。他的短裤睡衣都被汗水所濡湿，而某个更明显的地方显然被一种不是汗水的液体所浸湿了。  
Sam坐在那儿，丝毫没有不好意思的迹象。  
“你来干什么。”他看着黄眼问。  
“快一个月了，自你觉醒后。”黄眼说：“你的能力越来越多，越来越强大。我当然是来和你商量有关地狱事宜的。”  
“我说了我不感兴趣。而且无论恶魔血产生了什么后果，都不是我自愿甚至恳求你们赐予的。建议你们下次选择你们的头儿之前，先问问人家愿不愿意成为你们的头儿。而且……”Sam盯着他说：“别再来妨碍我骚扰我哥了。”  
“……”

黄眼站在原地，似乎没有生气。  
“你是我们的投资。很大的投资。而我们不喜欢投资失败。”他只是淡淡地说着。  
“我不关心。”  
“你必须关心。”黄眼说：“你是我们的财产。”  
“……随你怎么说。”Sam冷冷地说。  
黄眼在他的桌上放下一张地图。  
“明天，午夜，这里的天使集会。”黄眼漫不经心地说：“你会有一支军队。”  
“我不会去的。”  
“你会的。”黄眼眯起眼睛，他的眼睛同Sam第一次见到的一样，瞳仁竖立，邪恶又可怖。Sam和他对视，绿眼睛里带着年轻凌厉的锋芒，像是一只紧盯着敌人的幼狼，孤傲又冷漠。  
“你会的……”而黄眼继续说着：“因为如果有一个白翅膀活下来，你就没有哥哥可以去骚扰了。”

Sam猛地站了起来，像是被拽了尾巴尖儿上的毛，死死地握着拳头。  
黄眼冷眼看着他。  
“如果Dean……”他咬紧牙说。  
“省下这些威胁吧。”黄眼打断了他，似笑非笑：“听起来可怜又往往毫无用处。”  
“如果Dean出了什么事。”Sam却仿佛没听到他在说什么似地，依旧盯着他的眼睛，一字一句，压低声说着：“如果Dean出了什么事……”  
Sam的眼睛在暗夜的黑暗里看不清瞳色，隐隐地，不知道是否是错觉，那里面似乎带着血一般的东西。

“相信我，你会后悔的。”他说。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅸ

30.  
You're the sun in the rain,  
you're the pleasure in the pain.

31.  
过于热的温度从空气蔓延到体表，Dean在睡梦中皱着眉头，他身上的汗水濡湿了身下的床单，他微微张着嘴，但是喉咙依旧干渴，像是被拧干了水分的一小片儿荒漠。  
当他终于睁开眼睛，从并不愉快的梦境中脱离出来，回到湿热的夏夜现实中来时。他用了足足三分钟的时间，才确定站在他屋子角落里的那个人影是Sam。  
他的弟弟穿着他早上见过的那件帽衫，牛仔裤皱皱巴巴，白色的帆布鞋上沾满泥土。他从床上坐起来，看着他弟垂着头站在那里，像是一个脏兮兮的幽灵。  
“Sammy？”他试探性地叫了一声。  
他弟颤了一下。  
“Sammy。”于是他加重了声音，掀开被子翻身下床。他走上前去近距离打量他弟。屋里光线昏暗，窗外的月光被厚厚的窗帘阻挡在外，Dean下意识地伸出手去开灯。  
“别。”Sam却突然握住了他的手腕。  
“别……Dean。”Sam说着。“别开灯。”  
“……Sam？”  
Sam把他的手握紧掌心里，紧紧地握着。Dean担忧地看着他，伸出另一只手去探他的额头。“你是不是发烧……我的天，你的额头好烫。”  
Dean刚瞪大眼睛，准备不顾Sam阻拦地去打开墙上的顶灯开关，就突然被他弟低头亲了上来。“Dean，Dean。”Sam一声一声地叫着他，声音低低的，又软软的。他的惊讶和困扰被堵在喉咙里，憋住一口气，像是肺里的棉团。Sam小心翼翼地亲吻他，他弟的唇薄削又温暖，湿润柔软舌尖伸出来试图撬开他的牙齿。  
他突然打了个激灵。  
他伸手推了Sam一下，推在Sam的胸膛上。于是Sam后退了一步，看着他。“Sammy……”他的喉咙里像是堵着什么东西。可是他弟却又不放弃地再一次走向前来。“Dean，我想和你一起睡……”Sam说着，低下头去一下一下地小口亲吻着他的锁骨，他的背后升起一团不知因何而起的酥麻和冷意。Sam伸手悄悄地握住了他的手指尖儿。  
“Sam。”Dean加重了语气。  
“Dean……”Sam小弧度地摇晃着他的手指，看着他的眼睛小心地说着：“让我和你一起睡吧。”  
Dean抽了抽手指，没抽开。于是只好任由他握着。  
“我们睡在一起，就像以前那样。”Sam的眼睛像是小狗一样。“我不抢你被子，也不占你的地方。我只要一小片儿，如果你不够睡，我就让你压着我的腿。”  
“……”  
他弟说得真好听。  
Dean想着。  
“不行。”但是他说。  
万一Sam半夜起来把他睡了那该怎么办。  
他十分担心，并且也的确有理由这样担心。  
Sam是个麻烦的小混蛋。他想着。在内心警告着自己。他站在Sam面前，他知道他此刻一定把心里面想的这些东西都表现在脸上了。  
不过还好光线昏暗。他想。

“Dean，我不会做任何事的。”然后Sam却信誓旦旦地说。在黑暗中，Sam清清楚楚地看着他哥的脸。  
“……”Dean憋红了脸。  
“滚蛋。”Dean虚张声势地低声说。“做什么事？好像我在怕你一样。”  
Sam看着他。  
Dean的脸上带着一点儿尴尬还有羞恼。饱满的嘴唇微微抿着，有些干燥。  
Sam的喉结动了动。  
“Dean……”  
Sam的手轻轻地握住了Dean的手腕。  
“Dean……”  
Sam小声地哀求着。  
“Dean……”  
Dean涨红了脸。

……  
于是最后，他们还是躺在了同一张床上。

32.  
黑暗里，Dean背对着Sam，力图去避免一切尴尬的情况。比如Sam试图进行什么不恰当的行为，比如两个人的呼吸喷在对方脸上，比如他居然对着他弟起了反应……之类的。  
他顽强地把后背对着Sam，把自己伪装成一块石头。他想着。石头应该不会动心。  
但是Sam躺在他身后，胸膛紧紧地挨着他的后背，却把呼吸的温度喷在了他的后颈上。

石头也禁不起这样的撩拨。

“Hey，伙计。”于是他尴尬地说着。“私人空间？”  
Sam没有说话，却把下巴戳在了他的肩膀上。他弟的脸挨着他的脸，有力的手臂从他的身后伸过来，牢牢地搂住他的腰。简直像一块牛皮糖。Dean躺在那里，想。“Dean，Dean。”而Sam小声地在他耳边叫着他，脚踝还要蹭过来压住他的小腿。  
他被整个人缠得动弹不得。  
“你这个样子我怎么睡觉。”于是他没好气地说。  
“我很害怕。”Sam说。“如果不搂着你的话。”  
“……”

“我觉得你在骗我。”Dean说。  
“我没有的。”Sam紧紧地搂着他，声音小小的。  
Dean犹豫了好一会儿，最后还是无奈地转过身了来。Sam不得不抬起手，微微低头去看他的眼睛。  
“Dean？”Sam说。  
他没说话，只是勉强抬高手，在Sam的胸膛上轻轻地拍了两下。像是在安抚一个孩子似地。然后Sam瞬间就安静了下来，不作一声。像是被填补了什么不安的空洞一样，格外迷恋Dean贴近的动作。  
Dean轻轻地搂住了Sam的肩膀。他弟被他抱着，咬了咬嘴唇，绿眼睛在黑暗里亮晶晶地看着他。  
“好了。”于是他说：“睡吧。”  
Sam弯起眼睛，给了他一个大大的笑容。那笑容太过闪耀，像是夏夜里柔软的光，一下子戳在他的心尖上。  
他的手指颤了一下。  
Sam闭上了眼睛。他看着Sam。  
他弟真可爱。他想着。  
于是他也闭上了眼睛。

但是当Dean再一次从睡梦中惊醒，并且发现有人在拉开自己的双腿时。他就没有再这样想了。  
他低下头看去，看着Sam的头顶，看着他弟的手指紧紧地握在自己的小腿上。  
他的怒火几乎是瞬间就燃烧了起来。  
王八蛋。他想着。  
果然不能相信Sam这个王八蛋。  
辜负他的信任。  
真想给他一拳。

“Sam！”于是他愤怒地大吼了一声。  
他希望Sam能够良心发现，能够立刻停下。  
他希望Sam能够被他的怒火所震慑，愧疚地放下那双握着他脚踝的手。  
他火冒三丈。  
他又有些羞耻。他不能否认。  
他只希望Sam能赶紧从他身上下去。

可是当Sam真的如同他所希望地那样，从他的身上抬起头来时。他弟用那双温柔冷冽的绿眼睛看着他，下巴尖尖的，脸蛋仿佛发着光。他却愣住了。他维持着被掰开膝盖的姿势，愣愣地看着他弟。他弟的眼睛湿漉漉地，向上看过来，全心全意地看着他。那种眼神，灼热，隐忍，放肆又克制，像是在注视着一个英雄，又像是在注视着一个慕求已久的爱人。  
他被这样的眼神注视着。他张了张嘴，居然一句话都说不出来。  
Sam没有说话，只是看着他。可是不知为何，他却无法再强硬地要求Sam从他身上滚下去。他被Sam注视着，他同时注视着Sam。他的腰在渐渐地发软，他的呼吸开始发烫，身上开始出汗，他像是中了什么身不由己的魔咒。  
Sam由下至上地看着他，眼神像是他无数个梦境里的，又像是他们无数个现实中的。他分不清。他的心脏里被动地发酵出一种难耐的瘙痒。他看着Sam，看着他弟弟，渐渐地，他不由得回想起一些本不应该被允许发生的事情来。他想到了那天下午，想到Sam把自己的器官含在嘴里，含在喉咙深处。他想到那种罪恶的快感，想到Sam身上的气味，想到他弟的眼神。  
他想到Sam说，别拒绝我。  
“Dean……”Sam终于开口了，嗓音沙哑，小心地，轻轻地叫着他。  
他着魔似地看着Sam。

然后在一切都来不及之前，他却已经缓缓地打开了腿。

33.-  
第二天一大早，当Sam从充满幸福味道（Dean味道）的房间里醒来时，他伸手往怀里一摸，却摸了个空。  
于是他立刻大惊失色地坐了起来。  
他对此一无所知的父母还没有起床。感激这个。他想着。因为他不确定自己慌乱地满屋子乱跑的行为会不会对Winchester夫妇造成极大的精神困扰。  
他想会的。

他找遍了屋子，细致地找遍了每一寸甚至不会藏人的角落。最后，当他终于想到用到那些不属于人类的小技巧时，时间已经在慌乱里溜走了十几分钟。  
他觉得自己像是一个蠢货。  
他似乎真的是。  
于是他狼狈地跑出屋子，抬头往上看去。他看见他和Dean儿时经常偷偷爬上房顶的那块矮墙。他手脚并用，翻上了墙，爬上了房顶。  
“Dean！”他叫了一声。  
他穿着昨天的衣服鞋子，狼狈极了。他的鞋面上满是白色的油漆，仿佛他昨天走过了一条长长的白色道路，那里油漆遍地，脏污不堪。没人知道他为什么要走过那种地方。  
他站在了房顶上，他终于看见了Dean。  
他看见Dean抱着膝盖坐在那儿，于是他小心地走过去，又试探地叫了他哥一声。  
“Dean？”  
Dean没有理他。

Sam做了一些心理建设，靠近Dean，在他哥旁边坐了下来。  
Dean没有拒绝他。  
也没有理他。  
他有些沮丧。  
“对不起。”于是他开始诚恳地道歉。“昨天晚上我不该趁你睡着把手伸进你的裤子里。”  
“……”  
“我也不该在你说不要了之后还继续，让你哭哑了嗓子。”他悔恨地说着。  
“……”  
“我更不该……Dean？”然后他突然敏感地暂时停止了检讨，小心地去观察Dean的表情。  
不知道为什么，他感觉Dean似乎更生气了。

“不是因为这个吗。”于是愚蠢的年轻人带着发懵的表情小心地问。“那是因为我没有戴套子吗？”  
“……你再说一句，我就从这里跳下去！”  
Dean转过头来，咬着牙，恶狠狠地对他说。  
Sam大惊失色。  
“不要啊。”他惊慌地说。  
似乎陷入某些东西里不可自拔的人，总是会表现得像个傻子。  
“……”Dean似乎对于Sam的傻气不忍直视，别过了头去。  
Sam眼巴巴地看着他。  
于是他最后还是没好气地说了一句：“蠢货，骗你的。”  
说完他觉得自己也像个傻子。

“对不起。”然后Sam说。  
Sam像是被剥夺了一切凌厉聪明的言语能力。反反复复，笨拙地只能重复着这一句。像是不知该如何讨好，却又不愿意就这样放弃了似地。  
Dean没说话。  
Sam看着他哥。他不知道Dean因为什么坐在这里，也不知道Dean想要什么。如果可以，他愿意把一切献给Dean，他的灵魂，他的血肉，他的好的坏的所有的一切。  
Dean说：“我感觉自己像个婊子。”  
Sam愣了一下。然后在理智进行运转之前，他的声音已经急促地从他嘴里吐了出来。  
“不。”他说。他看着Dean。“是我的错。”他说。“你没有。”

Dean于是回过头来，讶异地看着他。  
“我的身上流着恶魔的血，我有一些不好的能力。我用这些能力让你产生了欲望。”  
Dean的眼睛微微张大。他看着Dean。有一瞬间，他的脑子里几乎无法在意任何除了Dean的事。前一秒，他几乎不知道自己在做什么。可是后一秒，当他发现自己在做什么的时候，他却还是继续了。  
“Dean。”他的心脏跳得缓慢又疼痛，他的喉咙火烫，像是堵了一块灼热的炭。“你是正常的。”他说着。他的嗓音嘶哑。“从始至终，都是我在强迫你。”

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋Ⅹ

34.  
“也许你的确是在强迫我……”Dean说。Sam的心脏还没来得及凝聚出一团细小的疼痛，Dean的声音就带着无奈钻进了他的脑子里。“但是我如果真想拒绝你，你确实也做不了什么。说到底，这还是怪我。”

他哥的嗓音柔和，听起来像是小时候坐在他床边的那些轻声细语。他的心跳很快，不知为何而快，却快得血液奔腾，思绪混乱。他张了张嘴，看着他哥的侧脸，最后还是一句话都说不出来。  
Dean沉默了一会儿，终于教训他似地，抬手在他头上拍了一下。  
“跟你说下次别搞这个了好像也没什么用。你从来都不听我的。”Dean说着，Sam被他打得缩了缩脖子，却不愿意躲，依旧紧紧地挨在他的身边,老实地听着。  
Deam看着他，过了一会儿，伸手揉了一把脸，像是要把什么东西连带着一起扒下去一样。  
“算了，我也没什么资格说你。当年我青春期的时候也是一个精虫上脑的混蛋，只想着上床……算了。”他说着，转过来看着他弟，说：“……就当给你开荤了。”  
Dean的声音很轻，却仿佛下了很大的决心，带着近乎纵容的无奈，仿佛即使知道他弟犯了错，也没办法丝毫责怪似地。  
不过上个床而已……他想着。  
可是想到了这个，就不由得想到了其他的东西。  
他想到他弟掌心的热度，想到他弟身上的味道。想到激烈的贯穿，比梦境更真实的疼痛和快慰。他想到自己沉迷肉欲的恍惚姿态，想到Sam拼命索取的模样。  
他想到很多。可是他又不敢去深想。  
他深吸一口气。  
Sam定定地看着他。

Dean还不知道，他的那些潮湿的梦境其实Sam全都知情，甚至参与其中。他只是以为自己老弟在锲而不舍地试图在自己身上寻求刺激许多次之后，终于还是没把握好尺度，擦枪走火了。  
算了算了，没什么大不了的。Dean想着。只要他隐瞒住这个小错误，并且就此纠正。  
一切就还会继续停留在正轨。  
他想着。

“我不是拿你开荤。”可是Sam突然说。  
他看向Sam。  
“我不是拿你开荤。”Sam说。  
“Sa……”他还没来得及说什么，就被他弟打断了。  
“我也不是在你身上找乐子。”  
“Sammy。”于是他安抚地说：“我没有责怪你的意思。”  
“我早就跟你说过了。”Sam像是突然被戳中了某个疼痛的神经，脸上的表情像是要发火，又像是别的什么：“我……”我喜欢你。  
“Sammy。”Dean突然说。“你知道我们不能这样的，对吧？”  
于是被打断的话就那么消失在了空气里。像是在肺里堵住了一团沙土，憋闷得人喘不过气。

35．  
Sam看着Dean的眼神，下意识地捏了捏手指，清晨的风有些凉，拜某些天赋所赐，他本应不觉得难受……可是不知为何，他却觉得冷。  
他看着Dean，看着Dean回视他的目光，那种坦然又无奈的他哥的眼神。他看着他哥漂亮的眼睛，炙热明亮又遥远，从他出生起就一直注视着他，却从来没有真正地属于过他。  
他看着，一种密密麻麻的疼痛从胸前里某个器官传来，顺着四肢百骸，从肺里，到胃里，到脑子里，并不剧烈，却漫长而惨烈。  
他的指尖有些冷。  
“到此为止吧。”然后他听见Dean说。  
他下意识地伸出手去，小心地握住了Dean的指尖。

“我不。”然后他说。  
他哥愣了一下，手指缩了一下。苍凉的阳光带着温暖从云层上方照耀下来，给他们沉默的身影镀上了一层金边，让他们看起来像是两个雕塑。  
“我就是喜欢你。”Sam抿了抿嘴唇，固执地看着Dean，说：“我想要你，我不能撒谎说我不想要。”  
Dean愣愣地看着他弟。Sam微凉的手指小心地握着他的手指尖，在晨风里微微缩起肩膀，看起来像是一个有些可怜的小狗。  
“我真的很喜欢你。”  
他弟的表情让人难以生出半分拒绝的念头来，眼神偏执，语气却小心翼翼。  
Dean看着他弟的眼睛，一时居然语塞了。

“别拒绝我。”Sam的手指向上去握住了他的手腕：“我想要你，从我知道渴望一个人是怎么一回事开始，或者从我不知道的时候开始，我就想要你。我从来没想要过别人，我只想要你。”  
Dean手臂有些僵硬，他想要站起身回避什么，但是Sam把他拉在原地不让他起身，半强迫半哀求地让他留下来。  
“Dean。”他弟说着。“你听我说完。”  
他的喉咙里有一种奇怪的热意，他不知道那是什么。  
“我只是想让你知道。”Sam的声音在他耳边，像是从一个陌生的人嘴里说出来的，可是语气却又分明地熟悉：“我不是一时的兴致，不是青春期，不是性冲动。我想和你做爱，也只是因为你是你。Dean，我……”然后Dean突然像是被什么扎了一下似地，猛地甩开了他站起身来。  
“Dean。”Sam扬起脸，仰望着Dean。  
“别说了，Sam。”然后Dean说。  
于是Sam的心脏，突然就开始疼了起来。

“你不能……”Sam说。像是下意识地去阻挡他和Dean之间越来越深的鸿沟。可是他在心里找了半天，却也没有找到一个能让Dean‘不能’的理由。   
就像他说的，从最开始，就是他在强迫Dean。  
他知道自己是个卑劣的婊子。可是即便他愿意成为再更加可耻一点的婊子，他却也依然找不出任何一个理由能让Dean继续接受这种畸形的关系。  
他张了张嘴，看着Dean。而Dean也在看着他。  
“Dean……”于是他只能小声地叫着Dean。哀求着。

36．  
而Dean站在那里，站在Sam面前，站在屋顶上，看起来像是另一个单薄的傻子。Sam扬起脸来看着他，他抿紧了嘴唇。  
没人知道他的心跳有多快。  
就算是14岁那年第一次邀请喜欢的女孩子出门时，他也没有这样地慌乱过。  
他的脑子快要炸开了。他无法思考。他看着Sam，看着他弟像是小狗一样的眼睛。那双眼睛在阳光下泛着棕绿又透明的颜色，漂亮剔透得像是不属于这个人间。  
张皇的慌乱爬满了他的后背，他握紧了手，可是同时他却又忍不住地恐惧。他恐惧Sam的话，恐惧不可知的发展，恐惧糜乱的过去，更恐惧自己那团从心底攀爬上来的酥软麻意。  
他弟不服输地看着他，苍白的脸蛋年轻，固执，又心碎。他看着，他的心隐隐地泛起疼，可是他举目四望，却没有办法用任何方式去缓解这种疼痛。  
他看着Sam。  
他弟的表情像是要被他杀死了。

他深吸一口气，想要想出个办法来。可是下一秒，坐在那里仰望着他的人却突然箭一般向他扑过来，猝不及防地格挡里，他看见浓郁的黑从那双漂亮的眼睛里晕染出来，锋利得像是一把刀子。  
“Sam！”他低吼一声。火热的手指扒在他的肩膀上，肌肤相贴的瞬间，难堪又火辣的记忆从烟雾缭绕的梦境里，从暧昧昏暗的夜晚里回溯，从眼前一闪而过。Dean侧过身毫不犹豫地一拳打在Sam的脸上，表情不可置信又脆弱。  
可是Sam在被他打了一拳后，却带着泛青的眼角又靠近了过来，毫不设防，却又固执地搂住了他的肩膀。  
他咬紧了牙齿，伸出手去握住Sam的小臂。火光电石间，Sam拉着他一转身，和他的位置顿时掉了个个儿。  
然后是沉重的撞击。未尽的冲击力带着Sam和他一起砸到了地面上，接着翻滚了两圈。奇怪的是，剧烈的疼痛中，刀锋破开肌理的声音却清晰得令人喘不过来气。

Dean睁开眼睛时，正好对上了那柄由下往上刺穿了Sam右胸口的银白刀刃。  
“What the fu……”他睁大眼睛，有一瞬间以为自己在做梦。  
他搞不清楚现在的状况，脑子嗡嗡作响。  
可是Sam的身体很热，热得像是在发烧，从肩膀上传来的热量烫得他发疼。  
他看着眼前，猩红的鲜血顺着冰冷的刀锋往下一缕缕地滴落，不一会儿就染白了Sam的衬衫。Sam闭着眼睛，依旧一动不动。于是他的脑子短暂地停顿了几秒钟。在那几秒钟里，他整个世界里都只剩下了呼啸的风声，从他耳边刮过，引起短暂的失聪。一片寂静里他听见自己的呼吸，听见自己的心跳，听不见其他。他看着Sam。  
Sam用自己的身体把Dean护得密不透风，甚至还错开位置，以免让那柄捅穿了自己的尖刀划伤Dean。时间仿佛在此刻被拉扯成纤长扭曲的形状，变得缓慢又宁静。寒冷在疼痛之前先一步袭来，仿佛将Sam浑身的血液都冻结成冰。  
Sam张了张嘴，有一瞬间他以为自己已经死了。  
但是突然Dean在他耳边大吼了一声什么，把他从恍惚中拉回神。空气里的东西在暗处冷冷地盯着他，于是他睁开眼睛，一手撑起身体，一手对着空气虚握，狠狠向旁一拽。  
一个浑身纯白的男人顿时被从空气中拽出来，狼狈地张开身后巨大的翅膀缓冲两下，像是一只被拽住脚踝的鸟类。男人的面容英俊，身材高大，而更引人注意的无疑是他身后那双纯白色的羽翼，让他看起来像是一个天使。  
也许不是像。

Sam 撑着地半跪起来，他咳出两口血沫，下意识地一手挡着Dean，把他哥护得密不透风。  
天使看着这一幕，表情冷漠。

他的眼睛像是流动的黄金，里面的仇恨毫不掩饰，直白分明。  
“魔鬼。”然后他盯着Sam,冷冷地说。

“白翅膀的婊子。”Sam说。“你也没比魔鬼好到哪里去。”  
天使不知道，目前除了Dean之外，还从没人能够在言语上战胜Sam。而就算是Dean，也多半是因为Sam每次面对他时都心跳加快智商下降，所以才让年轻的魔王败下阵来。  
“你……”  
可是天使实在不会骂人，冷了一下，一时居然不知该如何还嘴。  
“……”  
于是过了一会儿天使想，还是动手吧。

37．  
天使举起一只手，巨大的光刃在他的掌心凝聚，并不过分明亮，却热得让人仿佛心脏都在被放在火堆上焚烧。天使看着Sam，看着Sam身上的血迹，然后看到了Sam的鞋。  
鞋面上的苍白液体早已干涸，看起来像是脏污的油漆。  
那都是天使的血液，都是他同胞的尸骸。  
天使的眼睛像是一团暗淡的金沙，注视着Sam。  
“你会……为昨晚发生的事情付出代价。”天使说着。  
“你脑子有什么毛病。”而Sam却不为所动，冷冷地说：“昨天晚上的事跟我没有半点关系。你回去问问你那些逃回老家的天使兄弟们，我是不是动了他们一根手指头。”  
“你在场。”  
Sam听到天使的话，仿佛听到一个笑话。  
“哦？”他半跪在地上，看着天使，讥讽地说：“好理由。”

天使无动于衷地冷漠着，像是一块锈掉的钢铁，固执又坚硬。Sam看着天使，他的表情冷冽，眼神锋利，随风飞扬的额发里满带着气盛炙热的年轻。  
“如果你真的这么想要复仇，为什么不去杀上地狱，揪出Lucifer，问问他为什么要宣战天堂？”Sam冷冷地说：“你从那么远的地方赶来，费尽心思捅我一刀，一个人类，还是从背后。我想问你，在天堂的字典里是不是没有羞耻这两个字？”  
“人类！”天使猛地勾起手指，刺穿Sam胸膛的凶器一阵颤动，猛地就要向前冲去。Sam一手用力握住自己胸前的利刃，把一切都压回了原位。“看来是有的。”于是他说着，讥讽地盯着半空中的天使，他的眼角上挑，浑身浴血，猩红的底色越发衬得他的眼睛几乎妖异的绿，像是里面躁动着一团邪恶的东西。  
“别再回来了。”他说：“我已经知道了，天使也会死去。”

天使刚要张口，Sam已经对天使抬起手，他的瞳仁深处猛地晕染出一团漆黑，他的手指虚虚地对着天使的头部，做了一个扭转的动作。  
然后伴随着一声清脆的骨骼碎裂声，天使还没来得及出声，脑袋已经猛地向旁边扭转过去,几乎转到了身后去。死亡其实比想象中的要快速而静默，巨大的幅度让他的颈骨全部断裂，破开的血管在皮下泛出密密麻麻的青紫，看起来可怖又莫名苍凉。  
就像失去支撑的木偶。  
然后悬在空中的躯体在僵硬了几秒钟之后，终于失去了全部力量，重重地摔落到地上。过了几秒钟，一团白色的圣光从躯壳里飘出来，逃逸般地消失在了空气里。  
于是Sam收回手，转过头去。

Dean愣愣地看着他，像是有些反应不过来，绿眼睛瞪得大大的。Sam抿了抿嘴唇，不作声地把Dean从上到下检查了一遍，丝毫不顾及自己身上还插着一柄明晃晃的细长尖刀，用沾血的手指把Dean浑身都摸了个遍。  
在终于确定Dean连一根头发都没缺之后，他终于放心地松了一口气，然后开口问：  
“你没……”从喉咙里突然涌出的鲜血猛地阻断了紧张的询问，让他不得不分出一只手来，擦了擦自己流了一下巴的血。  
Dean看着他的动作，表情像是要得心脏病了。

“Dean。”他叫了一声。   
然后他哥猛地回过神来，突然深吸了一口气。  
“Sam……Sam！”他体力不支地向旁边歪倒，于是Dean惊叫着凑过去搂住他，伸手拍着他的脸蛋：“我的天，你……妈的，刚才……刚才那是什么东西……你的血……God。”Dean显然懵了，他一手搂住Sam的肩膀，另一手慌乱去掏手机叫救护车。  
Sam毫不反抗地被Dean搂在怀里，静静地看着他哥的侧脸，然后在Dean低下头去掏手机的时候，他小心地侧过脸去偷偷地闻Dean的脖子。  
“这是天使之刃，医院救不了我。”Dean掏出了手机，于是他无奈地握住了Dean的手腕，小声地说：“Dean。没用的。”  
他平静地说着话，与此同时，大片的鲜血从他的嘴里涌出来，染红了他薄薄的嘴唇和尖尖的下巴。  
Dean僵硬在那里，看着Sam，脑子发懵。有一瞬间他有些晃神，仿佛他的灵魂脱离了躯壳，被扯去了另外一个时空。可是下一瞬间，当他看到那些染红了Sam，染红了一切的血红时，浓郁而惨烈的疼痛猛地刺过来，让他哽住了喉咙，嘴唇颤抖地，半天说不出一句话。

“Sammy……会有办法的，会有的。”他于是握紧了手里的手机，像是要捏碎它一样。他不敢去拔那柄尖刀，而Sam不断地流着血。他伸手抚摸过Sam的脸颊，把他弟的额发抚到脑后。“你今天不会死，我会救你的。我会照顾好你，这是我的工作，是我应该做好的……”  
Sam稍微换了一下姿势，就疼得脸色苍白，微微抽搐两下，不断地小口吸气。Dean看着他的样子，整颗心脏都要碎裂开了。  
“Sammy……”他说着。他也不知道自己为什么要叫他。可是如果不叫他的名字，他又什么都做不了。  
世界上有两种东西最能给人疼痛。  
一是曾经能够，二是无能为力。  
他的喉咙里仿佛烧着火。  
Sam费力地仰起头，宽慰他似地弯了弯眼睛。他弟的眼睛漂亮极了，看着他的眼神就像是在看着渴求的珍宝。  
“Dea……”鲜血再一次打断了Sam要说的话，像是永远都流不干一样。  
“Sammy。”于是Dean说着。他听见自己的声音哑得像是干涸的河床缝隙。“不。不。不能。不行。”他说着。

38．  
渐渐地，Sam似乎开始有点儿睁不开眼睛了。于是Dean瞬间就慌了。  
“Sam，别闭上眼睛，别睡。”他伸手小心地摸了摸Sam的眼角：“Hey，别睡，好吗。求你了，Sammy。”  
“Dean……”于是Sam费力地又张开眼睛，看着他，露出一个虚弱的笑容，然后小声地叫了一句他的名字。他的眼泪突然地就在这时大滴地落了下来，掉在他弟漂亮的脸上，像是打碎了一个美梦。他的眼眶发红，强忍的泪水溢出来，紧接着又被他粗暴地用手背抹去，脏兮兮的。  
“Sam。你不能。”他死死地拽着Sam的手，说着。  
“Dean，你能最后亲我一下吗。”然后他弟却小声地问他，像是怕他拒绝似地，张大眼睛看着他。那双眼睛剔透又美好，像是小时候一样，又比小时候要暗淡。  
他怎么可能拒绝。  
他不能。  
他愿意用一切换Sam能够活下来。他剧烈地喘息着，他低下头，用自己的嘴唇覆盖住他弟的，他的喉咙里一团灼热，几乎要一路往下烧到心脏。他颤抖地亲吻着Sam，而他弟微微抬起头，小心地回吻着他，吸允他的嘴唇，伸出舌头撬开他的牙齿，勾住他的舌头。  
可这又算什么呢。  
他愿意把一切都给Sam。他渴求神明能够给他一个机会，用自己的生命换取Sam的。  
神明漠视他。  
于是他渴求魔鬼的机会。  
“God……”他带着哭腔忍耐着：“Sammy……”  
他满心悔恨，又浸满了悲伤。他尽可能主动地配合着Sam的索取，被Sam变换角度，越吻越深。他甚至没有发觉Sam的手从他的衣服下摆伸了进来，直到他弟的指尖捻住了他的乳头，用力揉了好几下，他才突然地感觉出来不对了。  
“……”  
他的眼眶发红，他的呼吸哽咽，他一把将Sam的手从自己衣服里抽出来，然后稍微拉远距离，严肃地看了Sam一会儿。  
他弟呼吸急促，脸颊发红，绿眼睛里满是情欲和想操他的渴望，活像一副发情前夕的模样，哪有半分伤重不愈的感觉？？？

“……”  
Dean想了想刚才发生的所有事。他低下头，看着Sam。  
“你他妈……”

“Dean……”  
Sam知道没戏了，于是坐了起来。他一手伸过去拽Dean的手指，被打掉后又锲而不舍地扯住了Dean的袖口。“别生我的气。我也是临时想到的，真的。”他说。  
他的胸口上还插着那把刀，看起来有些惊悚的滑稽。  
“但是刚才你好热情，我真希望每天都能被捅上一刀。”然后他在被Dean一拳头揍上那张漂亮的脸蛋前，小心地说了一句。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅠ

39．  
Dean开始是用拳头，当对方四个人围过来时，他开始用石头，用胳膊肘，用额头，用牙齿，用浑身上下任何一个可以攻击的部位进行反抗。对方的手枪狠狠砸在他的太阳穴上，强烈的耳鸣有一瞬间击败了其他剧痛，刺进他的脑子里。他跪倒在地上，周围的一切像是凝滞在时间中的慢动作，他不能看，不能听，不能想，不能动，直到胸膛上的痛楚被再一次的放大，他才被猛地拉拽回现实里。  
他沉重地呼吸着，头顶有温热的液体流下来，流过他的眼睛，浸得他眼前一片血红。  
Sam脸色苍白，手指紧紧地握着地面的草皮，正在不远处看着他。  
“Dean。”他听见他弟沙哑地喊着他的名字。  
他有一瞬间的恍惚。  
他想到了一个小时前。

天使被剥去躯壳，逃回了天堂，于是一切重归平静。  
平静持续了一场精彩绝伦的好戏的时间，然后Dean一拳狠狠地打上Sam那张漂亮的脸蛋，在他弟的右眼上印了一个巨大的乌青。Sam嗷呜一声，眨巴着眼睛，可怜地拽着Dean的袖子看着他，而Dean却依旧把牙齿咬的咯咯作响，脸上的表情写满了“绝不原谅”，像是恨不得再对着Sam的另一只眼睛来上一拳。  
但是随后Sam伸手握住了捅穿自己胸膛的那把利刃，往外拔了拔时。Dean的眼角猛地跳了一下。  
“Dean。”于是Sam又垂下了眼尾，抬起眼睛小声地说：“好疼。”  
“你别乱动。”Dean忍了又忍，还是忍不住粗声说了一句：“这个位置肯定刺穿了右肺，不疼才怪。我虽然不清楚你说的那个什么奇奇怪怪能力，但是还是去医院比较保险……我真的不是在做梦？”  
在被Sam用力地摇头否认之后，Dean挠了挠头，只好继续说着：“刚才那个是天使？圣经里的天使可没这么彪悍。你刚才一伸手他就扭脖子从半空中掉下去了，那个也是你能力的一种吗，伙计？”  
“不，我唯一的能力其实是这个……”Sam压低声音，神秘地说。  
Dean转过脸低头去看他，Sam在他还没反应过来之前突然凑过去，在他的嘴唇上轻轻地亲了一下。  
他的手指抖了一下，于是Sam立刻伸手握住他的手腕，看着他的眼睛小声说：“……别再打脸了，打其他地方吧，Dean。”  
“……”Dean最后想了又想，还是放下了拳头。

“我得把它弄出来。”Sam说着，伸手握住了刀刃，慢慢地把它从自己前胸拔了出来。Dean有些慌，睁大眼睛去看着他。鲜血大片地涌出来，顺着被染红的T恤往下流淌。但是Sam的表情很平静，让Dean有着诡异的违和感。  
“伤口会愈合的。”Sam说。Dean看着他奇迹般地没有立刻死于血崩的弟弟，眼睛瞪得大大的。“但是我现在一点力气都没有了……”Sam说着，软软地往旁边一倒。Dean连忙把天使之刃往房顶一扔，伸手去接他。  
“这次真的不是骗你。”Sam小声地说，眼睛向上看着他。“我感觉快喘不过来气了，你能亲我一下吗。”  
“滚你的蛋。”Dean说。他没好气地把Sam的手臂往自己肩膀上一搭，然后小心地扶着他弟从后院的墙上翻了下去。

进到后院的一瞬间，Dean听见了前门传来的脚步声。John和Mary似乎不在。蹦进他脑子里的第一个念头是遇见了小偷。他立刻扶着Sam到墙角，小心地躲藏起来。  
Sam的伤口比正常人愈合得快多了。  
Dean拉下Sam的T恤，伸手去掏手机。被鲜血浸湿的手机死成了一块砖头，Dean打开时刚好看见屏幕上的锁屏图剧烈地闪烁了好几下。“Oh Come on！”他用力地摇了两下手机，屏幕的光在短暂的挣扎之后，还是归于了黑暗。  
Dean气得用力拍打了两下后盖，脆弱的金属制品发出两声微小的哀鸣，然后前门的脚步声突然停了。  
糟了。Dean想着。他伸手对Sam比了一个“嘘”的手势。然后在Sam惊惧的目光里往外走了出去。  
“Dean！”Sam压低声音叫他，立刻伸手去拽他的手腕，可惜太过虚弱的动作只摸到了Dean的袖子，然后就滑了过去。

40.  
“Hey，伙计们。”于是Dean抬起双手，走了出去。  
对方一共六个人，为首的是一个身穿野外战斗装的高大男人，听见声音平静地转头望了过来。其他四男一女也穿着类似的衣物，表情冷漠，手掌掩饰地按在腰侧。  
有枪。这是Dean的第一反应。

“你好，我是J，抱歉不请自来。但是刚才有个东西在这里，我想你一定见到了。”然后男人看着Dean向他们慢慢地走过去，微笑地说。他看着Dean：“他在哪里？”  
“东西？”Dean停下脚步，尽量和对方维持一个安全的距离。他看着对方右手形状奇怪的圆形纹身，谨慎地说：“你究竟是再说‘他’还是‘它’。”  
“别这样。”J摇摇头叹了口气，然后伸手从后腰拔出了手枪，活动了一下肩膀。Dean看到他的动作顿时后退一步，手臂绷紧了。“没有必要动枪，伙计。” Dean盯着他的手，小心地说。“你需要什么，你可以描述给我。”   
男人甩了甩手，无奈地说：“如果人类能都学会省去装蒜的时间，直接交流。也许这个世界会多出几个诺贝尔奖吧。”  
“Hey，伙计。我听不懂你在说什么……不过想要什么你都可以拿走。”Dean抬起手，一脸诚实地说：“屋里有现金，需要什么都可以给你。”  
J似笑非笑。“我们不是强盗。”他说。Dean看着他，没吭声。于是J笑着继续说：“我们是猎人。”

“Ha，我的父亲也是猎人。”Dean立刻说，他漂亮的眼睛扫了另外四个人一眼，商量地说：“没有必要暴力解决……”  
“我们是猎魔人。”但是男人却打断了他：“以防你误会。”男人甚至语气很友善地说：“我们猎杀的不是松鼠，兔子。而是刚才你见到的那种东西。”他看着Dean。“话说回这，又回到了最开始的问题上……”他的目光环顾四周，最后又落回Dean的脸上，他轻声地问：“他在哪里？”  
“你是说天使？”Dean说：“他逃走了。”  
“不，不不。”男人说：“我是说另外一个。你的小男朋友，他在哪里？”  
“……”  
Dean的手指突然抽搐了一下。J的目光立刻盯上了他的手，Dean的心跳很快，他的冷汗很快地浸湿了后背的衬衫。J歪着头，目光渐渐抬上来，盯住了Dean的眼睛。他的目光平淡，却又像是一条可怕的毒蛇，紧紧地盯着Dean。  
“回答别人的问题是基本礼貌之一。”过了一会儿，J平淡地说。  
“你找他干什么？”Dean说。  
“你并没有认真听我说话，宝贝。”J翘了翘唇角，说：“我说过了，我们是猎魔人。”他微笑着：“我们猎杀恶魔。”

他的话音刚落，Dean身后就传来重物撞上墙壁的声音。Dean心里一沉，立刻转头往回跑，红头发的女人提着Sam的手腕，拖着他弟伤痕累累的身体和他打了个照面。她不知道是什么时候消失在Dean的视线中的，Dean还没来得及思考这个问题，就被迎面一枪托砸在了头上。  
他顿时跪在了地上。  
“原来你在这。”J从后面走过来，弯下腰，近距离看着Sam的脸。Dean感觉到温热的液体从自己头顶流下来，浸到眼睛里，有些发涩。一片模糊的视线里，他看见Sam被J拎着领子提起来，胸前快要愈合的伤口又一次被扯裂，鲜血涌出来，像是红色的颜料。  
“你看起来不像是很能忍受疼痛的样子。” 然后他听见J对Sam说。

某一瞬间，他的眼前似乎崩裂了一团白光，让他的思绪断了几秒钟。等他再次回过神时，他发现自己已经像一只发疯的野兽一样向着J扑了过去。他的喉咙里发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他的双眼充血，男人被他从后面猛地掐住脖子，顿时迅速地抓住他的手臂转身，把他狠狠地摔在地上。  
身上的疼痛比心里的疼痛先一步铺天盖地笼罩住他，整个世界仿佛嗡嗡作响。  
然后四个人围了过来。

41.  
“Hey，甜心。”男人在Dean脸前打了个响指，把他从恍惚中拉了回来。“你的反抗比我设想中的要更加激烈。”  
“离我弟弟远点。”Dean伸手抹了抹鼻血，半跪在那儿。J用枪指着他的脸，他听见自己的声音像是嘶哑的沙土。  
“你弟弟？”J挑了挑眉毛，看了他一眼，然后又看了看Sam。  
“Oh。”他勾了勾嘴角，略微惊讶地说：“原来是这样。”  
Sam浑身动弹不得，瘫软在地上死死地盯着J。Dean喘着气，看了Sam一眼。Sam盯着J的表情像是要把对方活剥了一样。  
“他不是你们要猎杀的东西。”Dean转过头，对J说：“他只是个普通的青少年，伙计，看看他的脸，你们抓错人了。”  
“你弟弟。”J摇了摇头，说。“他身上有恶魔的硫磺味。”  
“不，他是无辜……”  
“抱歉，Sunshine。战争时期，”J说着：“难免会伤到无辜。”  
“战争？”Dean抬起眼睛看着J，忍不住发问。J站在那儿，看了Dean一会儿。过了一会儿，他叹了口气：“你的眼睛太漂亮了。”他说。“甜心，我没办法不解答你的问题就杀死你。”  
Dean看着他。  
“你敢伤害他……”Sam的额头上隐隐浮现出青筋，挣扎地在不远处低吼着：“我……”  
红发女人抬起一脚踢上他的下巴，让他的牙齿狠狠地撞在一起，咬断了所有未出口的威胁。  
“开始担心你自己吧。”她冷冷地说。

J对身边发生的一切仿佛视若无睹。他蹲下来，伸手捏住Dean的下巴，专注地看着Dean的眼睛。  
那确实非常漂亮。璀璨的颜色，火焰的眼神，像是一件艺术品。J看着Dean，温柔地说：“也许一会儿，等结束之后，我可以留下你的眼睛。”  
Dean睁大眼睛看着他，浓密的睫毛像是纤弱的蝶翼。

“没错，我们处于战争。地狱在一个月之前正式对天堂宣战了。”  
J说着，Dean猛地扭头甩开他的手指，抬起绿眼睛冷冷地看着他。J也不生气，似乎脾气很好似地看着Dean。  
“我知道，你一定要说，这不是我们的战争。但这就是事实。地狱和天堂开战，我们却当不了第三方。”他说。“我们的土地是他们的战场，我们的人民是他们的皮囊。我再也想不到比这更恶心的事实了。你呢？你能想到吗。……你叫什么名字？Dean？对吗。”男人蹲下来，伸手拍了拍他的脸蛋，露出一个笑。“我刚才听见他这样叫你。”  
Dean咬住了牙。  
“抱歉，我必须杀了你。不是针对个人。”男人抬起了手，安抚似地：“你可能意识不到你的弟弟已经变成了什么东西，你很可能会在不久的将来变成一个麻烦，比如伺机复仇，或者和几个十字路口的恶狗定契约来救回你的弟弟之类的。我不能冒这个风险，你要理解。人类的战士在这场战争中最为稀少，我们必须小心行事。”  
“你要杀了他吗。”Dean说。  
“杀了他？”男人笑了。他摇了摇头，伸手掏出手枪，枪口顶住Dean的额头。“不，我们不会的。”他说。  
“Dean！！！”  
Sam的大吼声在空气里像是投入潭水的石头，激起了一圈涟漪。仿佛很久过去了，那声音在Dean的脑子里回荡着。他的心脏里有一种紧缩的刺痛，像是里面缠绕了一些带着细小尖刺的荆棘，某一瞬间他仿佛看到冬日的阳光，下一瞬间，他又像是看到了秋天枯萎的白色花瓣，随着微冷的晚风飘落到地面上，微小而清晰的落地声缓慢得像是在扣动扳机。  
然后时间猛地被绷紧，一切又重新快起来。Dean猛地向左边歪头，躲过了炙热的子弹，可是却躲不过枪响的轰鸣。近距离的音浪刺穿耳膜，Sam嘶吼的声音像是从遥远的地方撕扯成一段一段，传过来，每一个音节都碎裂又模糊成一团听不清的东西。他用力地摇了摇头，他的右耳轰鸣作响，整个脑子像是被笼罩在一个崩裂的钟罩里。  
Sam。然后在一片恍惚的意识里，他想到。Sammy。他想着。他瞪着绿眼睛，手指紧紧地抓住男人的手腕，在男人反应过来之前先握上了对方的肘弯。  
骨骼关节被反方向的力量折开，令人牙酸的骨裂声和再一次的急促枪声同时响起，男人痛叫一声，猛地向后退了两步。Dean深喘着气，从他无法施力的手指里抢过手枪，然后摇摇晃晃地站起来，一拳把他打倒在地。  
Sam跪在不远的地方，看着这一切。  
“停下。”Dean用枪指着男人，于是另外四个人立刻同时拔出枪指着他。  
“放下枪。”他们说着。就好像他真的会那样做一样。Dean盯着男人，握枪的手很稳。他的右耳在流着血，他的额头在流血，他的脸上一团糟，但是他的眼神冷得仿佛随时会开枪杀人似地，坚毅又不可动摇：“你们可以杀死我，但是你们的头儿也会死。”他说着。“这个距离，子弹射进额头绝对活不了。我说过，我的父亲是猎人，他教会我很多东西。我的枪法很好，我不会打偏。”  
J被Dean一拳打伤了下巴，他坐在地上，一手握住自己骨折的右臂，伸出舌头舔了舔自己被打破的嘴唇。他抬起眼睛看着Dean。Dean低头瞪着他，绿眼睛里像是燃烧着一团火焰。

“离开这里。”然后Dean用枪指着他，一字一句地说:“现在，立刻离开。”他突然感觉到了一种阴冷的寒意，从身后蔓延过来。他回过头，正对上了Sam的眼睛。  
“别再回来。”Dean说着。“刚才的枪响一定会有人报警，警察马上就来，你——停下！”Dean抬手一枪打在J大腿旁边的地面上，浓浓地威胁。“你再接近他一步我就开枪了！”他低吼一声，试图接近Sam控制人质的红发女人顿时停下了脚步，站在原地看过来。Sam摇摇晃晃地扶着墙壁站起来，冷冷地看了她一眼。  
“你不会开枪的。”她看着Dean说。  
“你可以试一试。”Dean依旧举着枪。

“我开始喜欢你了。”J坐在那里看着Dean，突然说。  
Dean没有回应，只是不为所动地看着他，黑洞洞的枪口对着他的眼睛。过了一会儿，他露出一个微笑，对他的下属点了点头。  
猎人们于是一边用枪指着Dean一边慢慢后退，从前门退了出去。警笛尖锐的声音终于响起，从远处传来，越来越近。J从地上爬起来，Dean毫不放松地瞄准着他，看着他面对着自己向后退去，慢慢地退到门口。  
“但是你会后悔的。”但是在离开前，J却这样说了一句话。  
他仿佛丝毫不介意自己被一把手枪对着的事实一样，看向Dean的眼神奇异又冷漠。  
“你会后悔今天没有杀死我。”他说。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅡ

42.  
做完笔录后，警察带着根据Dean描绘特征所画出来的J的素描草图离开了。John和Mary依旧没有回来，Sam和Dean站在马路旁边目送警车远去，他们的邻居站在一边，眼睛一直看着Sam满是血迹的T恤。  
“行为艺术。”于是Dean拍了拍他弟的肩膀，露出个笑。

关上门，Dean扶着Sam的胳膊，把他弟费力地挪到楼上的床上。Sam躺下去，脸上有些苍白，看起来像个纤弱的小狗。于是Dean坐到他弟的床边，伸手扯开Sam被血液染红的白T去检查Sam的伤口。尽管Sam身上的很多事已经超出了他的理解，他依旧放心不下。  
“抬起胳膊。”他说着。“让我看看”  
他弟任他摆弄着，听话地抬起胳膊。他弟的绿眼睛看着他，小心地。他抬起头和他对视，看着他弟眼睛里漂亮的虹膜。有时候他想不明白Sam究竟是真的如他所表现出来的那样小心翼翼，还是为了准确地捏住他的软肋，让他动弹不得，让他任由他予取予求而装出来的表象。  
他想不明白。  
“什么时候开始的。”他问着。Sam似乎被他没头没脑的问题问住了。他张了张嘴，又忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。周围的空气稀薄又潮湿，他的脑子里面一团糟。也许是因为脑震荡，也许是因为别的什么。Sam在看着他，用那双绿色的，澄澈的，属于他弟弟的眼神看着他。他的胸口像是被什么死死勒紧了，让他有些喘不过气。但是他却又不想表现出来。“你的那些能力。”于是他说着，看着Sam胸前一片狼藉的伤口以肉眼可见的速度缓慢愈合，他看着那奇异的现象，等待Sam的回答。  
过了一会儿。他听见Sam说：“对不起。”

Sam并不是会轻易低头的人，甚至可以说是固执己见。他无数次看到他和John的争吵。John发怒地摔着手里的东西，像是一个暴怒的将军。而Sam在他们的父亲面前站得笔直，一个字都不说，愤怒又毫不畏惧，像是至死都不会扭转脑筋一样。  
蠢蛋。他无数次这样在心里骂着Sam，然后过去堵在他们两个中间，一手一个，推在胸膛上，阻挡两只野兽的相撞。  
John从来没有推开挡在中间的Dean，Sam从来没有低头认错。

可是Dean想着。想到在这个短短的假期里，他弟又违反常态地，对他说了多少次的对不起。那多到能让John把眉毛气得竖过来的次数。  
他想着，有些出神。  
而这一次又是为了什么？  
是因为隐瞒？还是……  
然后他摇了摇头，转过脸去，带着粉饰太平的心态，看着Sam。“没错，你是对不起我。”他故意伸手在Sam脑袋上打了一下，气哼哼地，皱起眉头说。  
另外的理由太过可笑了。可笑得甚至让他连去想想的勇气都没有。

他弟缩了缩头，他的手收回来。他的心跳的平稳又缓慢，Sam用那双绿眼睛看着他。  
于是他吸了口气。“Hell。”他嘴角一撇，恢复兄长的态度，骂骂咧咧地说：“我让你在后面躲好，你跑出来干什么？”他说着，他听见自己的声音吐出自己的嘴。“那婊子拎着你从后院走出来的时候我心脏病都快吓出来了你知道吗？”  
然后他终于有勇气抬起眼睛去看着Sam。他才发现Sam的眼睛一直看着他额头上的伤口。

“你应该去医院看看。”他弟说。  
他躲开他弟伸过来的手。“Kansas的猎人②从小摸爬滚打在林子里，这点伤算什么……”他坐在床边，翘起二郎腿。“好了好了别再试图摸我的额头了Sammy，别像个小姑娘一样。”他上下打量了Sam一眼，咧起嘴角说：“不过这要求对于你来说是不是难了一点儿?”

Sam沉默地看了他一会儿，出奇地并没有生气，只是看着他。他弟的眼睛里带着一种平静，这让他看起来要比他的实际年龄要成熟得多。很难想像这就是在不久之前还因为自己回家晚了而赌气的人。他看着Sam。然后他听见Sam说:“……我应该先处理好的。”  
“什么？”他想着。处理什么？然后他看向他弟。Sam的自责像是砂土表层浇上了水，混作一团泥泞，闷得让人难受。他抿了抿嘴唇，说。“你还想怎么处理？”Sam看着Dean。Dean瞪着他。  
“你不应该的是把这事儿瞒着我，而不是什么狗屁的没处理好。”Dean的声音像是真的生气了。“你不该欺骗我，伙计。什么奇奇怪怪的能力，什么战争，Hell！你昨天晚上跑出去干什么了？”  
“我没有欺骗你。”Sam说。“我只是没告诉你全部的事实。”  
Dean沉默了。Sam看着他。  
然后过了一会儿，Dean说：“那就是欺骗。”

43.  
Sam手指凑过来，小心地握住了他的指尖。Dean抽了一下，没抽开。于是他再一次，更加用力地抽了一下。Sam在被他甩开的同时起身搂住了他的腰，刚才需要被人扶上楼的人似乎终于恢复了一点力气，第一个动作就是把他的哥哥向后压倒在床上。  
Dean躺在那儿，一条腿还在床下。Sam整个人压在他的身上，手臂搂着他的腰，他抬起手，却怎么也想不到一个不扯裂伤口的方式去把他弟掀下去。  
Sam抬起头，手抽出来撑住床单，慢慢向上爬了两步。他们近距离对视着，Dean抬起眼睛看着他，依旧一副似乎什么都没发生过似的表情。好像他并没有躺在Sam的身下，叫的嗓子都哑了一样。  
Sam想，有时Dean能够比他更像一个绝情的婊子。  
“你以为那些……”Sam说。“只是你的梦吗。”  
Dean怔了一下。。  
“那不是。”Sam低声地说，凑过去咬Dean的下巴。Dean伸手推着他弟，力道有些粗暴。“够了。Sam。”他说着，然后Sam却没有预兆地抬头头吻了过来，Dean还没来得及把Sam推开，Sam的手已经把他的衣服推了上去。  
年轻热切的手指在他的身体上游走，抚摸。Dean似乎僵在那里了，谁都不知道这一瞬间他在想什么。然后Sam离开了他的嘴，不断地亲吻着他的脖子。他微微张着嘴，却没说出话。他弟的手指慢慢往下，捏住了他的乳尖。他饱满湿润的嘴唇微微开合着，被揉捏乳头时像是一条快要渴死的鱼，内里挣扎得鲜血淋漓，脸上却做不出表情。

而后他的表层终于在Sam用膝盖分开他的双腿时裂开了缝隙。Sam的膝盖插进他大腿中间，于是他突然开始用力地挣扎起来。仿佛一只受惊的野兽垂死的抓挠。Sam几乎被他从身上掀翻下去。“Dean？”但是最后，Sam还是压住了他的肩膀，把他牢牢地压在了床上。他弟的胸膛紧贴着他的，裤子里硬邦邦的东西不受控制地隔着布料戳在他的大腿上。  
色情又罪恶，他弟弟的躯体。带着令人难以启齿的心热。  
“Sam，停下。”他说着。他闭着眼睛。

“我不。”  
“Sam，这是不对的。”  
他纤长浓密的睫毛微微颤抖，他伸手死死地揪着Sam的衣摆。Sam的呼吸喷在他的下巴上，又热又酥麻。他仿佛浸泡在一池泥泞的恶欲里，挣扎着沉底。“Dean。”Sam在他耳朵旁边叫着他的名字。“我不在乎。”  
他的眼泪在Sam撕开他的裤子时流了出来，大滴地落在床单上，晕开一小片濡湿的水迹。他弟的手指有力又热烫，急切又渴望地隔着他的内裤揉捏他的臀肉。他挣扎了两下，力道小到让他自己都觉得虚伪。他本不想这样软弱。但是Sam的亲吻落在他的脸上，落在他的额头，他的眼睛上，他的鼻尖，带着珍视，带着渴求。他的心脏烫的像是要碎成液体，他的手指抓紧了Sam的肩膀。  
“这是不对的。”他不断地说着。他的裤子被脱了一半，卡在膝盖上，Sam的手伸进了他的内裤里，他推拒了两下，又在Sam的尽力取悦里软了腰。“Sam，Sammy。”他叫着他弟的名字，然后他弟亲吻上他的嘴角。  
“我不在乎。“他弟的声音温柔。  
他伸手去推Sam的脸，被他弟伸手捉住，放到嘴边轻轻亲吻。  
“不。Sammy。”他说。Sam手指收紧，他的拒绝他的恐慌他的呻吟全部堵在嗓子里，变成虚软隐忍的闷哼。他的脚趾缩紧，他的额头上满是情热的汗水，Sam上下撸动他的阴茎，指腹在敏感的顶端打着圈。“Dean，Dean。”他弟又低下头来，咬着他的耳朵:“别再说‘不’了。Dean。”

Sam把他翻过身的时候，他甚至不知该做出什么反应好。他的呼吸急促，想要挣扎又不想挣扎，要抗拒又不想抗拒，想要……又不能要。Sam把他的裤子一把拽了下来，扔到地上。他想他知道接下来要发生的事，实际他又不甚清楚。他被动地趴在那里，短短地几秒钟逃走的念头在他的脑子里闪过了无数次，可是不知为何，当最后Sam重新握住他的大腿时，他却还是僵硬地趴在那里，没有动。  
Sam低下头，舌头缓慢地舔上他的大腿根。他突然抖了一下，像是一只受惊的猫。可是又浑身瘫软，好像并不想拒绝，又好像无力拒绝。  
“停下，停下Sam。”不能够说他是口是心非，他确实希望Sam停下。他向前爬了两下，却又被Sam拽住脚腕拖了回去。“停下，停下。停下。”他似乎只会说这么一句话了。Sam抬起他的腰，让他高高地翘起屁股。“停下。”他的声音里带着不知因何而起的哭腔。“你不能。”他说着：“Sammy。你不能。”  
他弟的舌头在他的穴口打转，然后伸了进去。很难形容那是一种什么样的感受。他仰起脖子，大口地喘着气，每一寸肌肤都被汗水濡湿，每一口呼吸的空气里似乎都浸满了欲望。Sam的舌头进进出出，深深地舔进他的身体里。他像是被从里面打开了，整个儿地摊开在他弟的面前。他手指抓紧床单，脸陷进柔软的床单里，呻吟闷在布料里，像是窒息前的呜咽。  
“不……不。”而他还在说着。

当他弟的阴茎缓慢地撑开他，钉进他身体深处时。他的声音颤抖得让他自己听起来都觉得可怜。他难以支撑这个姿势，Sam于是伸手握住他的跨，下身一下一下地向前顶。灼热的器官打开了他，插进他的身体里。他分开着双腿，咬着床单用尽全力遏制自己的颤抖。Sam一路插到底，没有停顿，也没有给他拒绝的机会。  
而他是不是会拒绝，谁都不知道。  
Sam贴在他的后背上，他弟年轻的躯体上传来令人心痒的热量。Dean皱紧了眉心，死死地咬着牙。“Dean。”Sam薄削的嘴唇在他后背上落下细密的亲吻，他依旧深深地低着头，他弟的阴茎挤在他的肠道里，感觉清晰到让人头皮发麻，呼吸难受。“这次我没有……”Sam的声音在他耳后轻的几乎听不见。“用那种方式……”可是他却每一个单词都听清了。  
“我没有强迫你。”Sam说着。“我让你快乐，是吗。Dean。”  
“别说了。”  
“你希望我填满你，对吗。”Sam的手绕到前面去照顾Dean的阴茎。Dean用力地摇着头，被Sam用力两下顶在前列腺上，他想说他不希望。可是发胀滑腻的性器越发兴奋顶在Sam的手心，他羞耻又难过，呜咽地趴在那里说不出话来。  
“我记得你在梦里说过的。”Sam一手扒开他的臀瓣，敏感穴口含着缓慢进出的阴茎，可怜地微微红肿了。“你说你想要我填满你的洞。”  
他闷哼一声，Sam顶到他内里敏感的腺体，带着疼痛的快感越来越堕人。他的双腿大大分开，脚趾缩紧，Sam的动作加快，操进他身体里的力道越发用力。于是他最终还是忍不住小声呻吟出声，他恨不得捂住自己的嘴，但是Sam已经把他的手按在了床单上。  
“我猜你是那种被操昏了头时，什么话都肯说的人。”Sam咬着他的耳朵，小声说：“你说对吗。Dean。”  
“你这婊子……”  
Sam又深又重地操着他，趴在他身上，在他耳朵旁边小声地说：“你会让我把精液射进你里面的，Dean。”肉体的拍打声在房间里清晰得可怕，Dean脸色通红，咬紧牙却不能反驳。Sam的性器顶在他的前列腺上，他被操开的内里渴望着他弟的阴茎。他不能否认，不能出声。他生怕一开口，压抑在喉咙里的呻吟就会出现在潮湿的空气里。

可是这是不对的。  
他觉得自己真的快要被Sam操昏了头。“喜欢……”然后他听见自己的声音。他不知道自己在说什么。“喜欢你……”  
也或许他知道。

Sam停顿了一下。他趴在那里，浑身瘫软，又发热。Sam许久未动，他被操软的内里不断收缩，渴望一些属于他弟的撞击。他喘着气，而他弟突然伸手搂住了他的腰，从背后抱住了他。他回头去，半睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他弟。他看见Sam的眼泪流了满脸，不知因何而起，又似乎有太多的理由。  
他的心脏软软地发疼，却又发烫。他费力地转过脸去，小心地吻住了Sam薄削的唇角。  
Sam重新动了起来，他弟紧紧地搂着他，他用力地咬着他弟的嘴唇。湿热的空气里带着情欲，他们似乎属于彼此又似乎不属于，想爱又不想爱。亲吻抚摸掩藏在暗夜的梦境里，偷偷摸摸的心脏滚烫。

-TBC-  
注解②：怀俄明,爱达荷,蒙大拿,堪萨斯,科罗拉多,内布拉斯加,威斯康辛,德克萨斯等一些人口不是那么稠密的州通常都有大片的荒地,很适合狩猎。Sam和Dean的出生地位于堪萨斯，这里民风彪悍，男孩通常从小就会随父亲或者长辈一起打猎。


	13. Chapter 13

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅢ

44.  
Dean坐在沙发上看杂志，他已经换好了干净的衣服，额头上贴好了纱布。沾满血迹的两套衣服和床单连进洗衣机的机会都没有，就被丢弃在垃圾桶深深的底层了。  
一切都是为了确保Mary和John回到家之后，不会因为满床的血和精液而在这个刚到中年的年纪就突发出一些心脏疾病。这是他和Sam都绝对不想见到的。

垃圾桶里的衣物沉默地睡去，Dean拿起旁边茶几上的水杯喝了最后一口水。客厅里寂静无声，Sam坐在对面，门外的阳光从窗户落进来，落在地板上，颜色温暖。  
他放下空杯继续看杂志，而Sam不做声地拿过水壶站起身，绕过茶几，站到他旁边给他的杯子填满了水。Dean抬起头看了他弟一眼，Sam低下头。他们两个对视了短短的几秒钟。最后还是Dean先移开了眼睛。  
于是Sam放下水壶，坐回了Dean的对面。

“……”  
Dean低下头，又重新翻了一页。  
他的眼睛盯着书面，尽量不去看着Sam。Sam也不出声，不知道是在干什么。他想着，也许是在看他。看着他的手指，他的脸，看着他垂下的眼脸和绷紧的下巴。他的手指捻了捻边角，稍微停顿了一会儿。他看着彩页上的汽车广告，心里胡乱想着一些不着边际的事情。Sam依旧不出声，像是和整个背景融为了一体。他不想抬头去看Sam。或者说他想去看，却又因为不知名的理由而不敢去看。  
反正他弟总不会坐在那里干发呆吧……他想着。  
他的手指久久按在纸页上，视线边缘却突然递过来一只熟悉的平板电脑。终于找到了合适的理由，Dean皱起眉毛以掩饰，抬起头去。他正对上了Sam期待的眼神。“什么？”他于是又快速地垂下了眼睛，视线盯着屏幕，说着。  
“我看你停了好一会儿。“Sam说，平板的屏幕停留在搜索那款车型的页面。“你是喜欢这个吗？”他弟小声地说：“我能买给你。”  
Dean的目光定格在屏幕上，所以错过了Sam那双过分澄澈的眼睛，和他弟舔了舔嘴唇的动作。 “你哪儿来的钱?”他问着。

“……”Sam犹豫了一下，迟疑地说：“打……零工。”  
“打什么零工能挣到这辆车钱？”Dean皱起眉头。“你在骗我?”  
Sam立刻竖起手指，赌咒发誓地说：“我没有。”Dean怀疑地打量了他两眼，视线重新落到他的脸上。“我真的没有。”Sam说着。“我不会骗你的，Dean。”

Sam有张漂亮的脸。

“真的是打零工。我的……嗯……我的老板是个……”  
Dean看着Sam的脸，他弟薄削的嘴唇在他面前一开一合，吐出的声音从他左耳进入，又从右耳冒出。“……所以我挣到了不少的钱。”Sam说着。  
Dean突然有些渴。  
“算了。”Dean说。他伸手拽了拽自己的衣领，掩饰自己不正常地热起来的体温。而他弟盯着他咽口水的声音落在他的耳朵里，加重了这种趋势。

“Sam……”于是他把平板丢回Sam的沙发上，抬起头，严肃地看着他弟。  
“嗯?”Sam坐直了，看着他。他抿了抿嘴唇，看着Sam坐在那里，身后像是有尾巴在拼命地摇。他的心哐当地动摇了一下，像是被什么东西软软地烫了。他弟睁大了眼睛，狭长的绿眼睛瞳仁又大又圆。他悄悄捏紧手指，在心底措了措辞。“Sam……”他说着，他弟认真地看着他。于是他小声地提议：“……你别坐在那儿一动不动地看着我行吗。”

Sam眨了眨眼睛，没说话。  
像是不承认他说的话是事实。又像是即使承认了，也不觉得那有什么不对一样。  
“你有没有想过，你现在这样。”于是他俯身凑过去，压低声音说：“明显就是想和人上床前，那种拼命献殷勤的劲儿。”  
“……”Sam一下语塞了，看着他，一副不知说什么好的模样。  
他看着他弟。  
难以想象地，他弟的脸红速度居然就像发情速度一样快。

“我没有。”然后他弟死不承认地红着脸说。Dean看着Sam，手指下意识地抠了抠沙发，居然莫名地也跟着紧张起来。  
“那你献个什么劲儿的殷勤。”他于是说。  
Sam犹豫了一下，小心地看了他一眼。他摆出兄长的面孔，一副不可侵犯的模样。他弟于是伸手摸了摸嘴唇，他的视线不受控制地顿时随着他弟的手落到了他弟的唇上。  
“嗯……”他弟在他对面不远的地方说着：“是的，我有。”他弟的唇色很淡，嘴唇很薄，看起来像是薄情的人。实际上，这双薄情的嘴唇却有很多“不薄情”的时候，热情得让人……

Dean突然意识到自己在想什么，猛地刹了车。他弟一无所知地眼巴巴地看着他，薄削的嘴唇干燥又温暖。Dean喉结动了动，眼神飘忽了一瞬。  
“你有？”  
然后他拿出自己最严厉的目光来，瞪着他弟。他甚至没有反应过来Sam刚才说了什么，就顺着对方的话先反问了出来。他有些紧张，更多是心虚。他看着Sam。他不能承认……刚才那一瞬间，他看着Sam的嘴，他的心脏里面有一种东西热得几乎发痒。他失焦了几秒钟，Sam坐在离他不远的地方。他的心脏砰咚砰的地响，似乎一切顺理成章又似乎他违背了很多东西。他看着他弟，喉咙里的呼吸一路烫到了肺里。越渴望越像是陷进了罪恶的泥沼。不明是非，不辨情理。

“是，我是想。”Sam不知道他在想什么，说着。他弟的绿眼睛不遮不掩地看着他，语气却温柔:“我不骗你。”于是他只能看着那双眼睛，听着他弟说：“我想和你上床，我一直想，从来没停过。”  
“……”  
他努力地继续瞪着他弟。  
“可是……”而Sam长而浓密的睫毛漂亮得能杀人似地：“可是……”他弟踌躇着，脸颊发红，目光却移不开他的脸:“……可是我们已经上过床了。所以我现在……我只是想讨好你。”

“……”  
Dean突然直身坐回去，刷地一下用杂志挡住了自己的脸。

45.  
“Dean，Sam。”Sam还没来得及继续说话，John已经走了过来。他们的父亲看到他俩，顿时挥了挥手，说：“快过来搭把手。”  
Dean深呼吸一口气，放下杂志应了一声。他抬起屁股准备起身，而Sam已经飞快地站了起来。“我去帮Dad。”他弟赶在他前面说着：“我一个人就够了。Hey，要干什么？”Sam对着John走远的背影喊。  
Dean在他准备迈开步子追上John之前一把拉住了他。“Dean？”Sam只来得及叫了一声他哥的名字，就被Dean翻身重重地压在了沙发靠背上。  
他下意识地伸手去接Dean，他哥的体重压在他身上，膝盖不小心顶到了他的大腿根，一时间让他不知道该先去忍受哪儿的疼痛。  
Dean单手撑在他的脖子旁边，低头瞪着他。他的大腿很痛，他抬起头，茫然又委屈地看着他哥。  
“你他妈的。”Dean说着。Sam一条腿挂在扶手上，身高腿长的大个子被迫缩在沙发里，整个人被Dean密不透风地压在那儿，看起来有些可怜。而Dean还在痛骂着他。  
他抬起眼睛，看着罩在他上面的兄长。Dean的绿眼睛带着些许的恼怒，近距离看上去里面像是流动着一团光。他哥的嘴唇饱满湿润，形状美好。只是太近了，近在咫尺，近得像是能被他一抬头就亲上去似地。“你不能这样。”他哥的嘴唇一开一合。他看着他哥的嘴，脑子里一片白茫茫。

“我只是上了个床，不是残废……唔。”Dean说着，然后又被打断了。  
他实在忍不住了。

Dean的愤怒在Sam伸出手搂住他的肩膀，然后抬起脸去堵上了他的嘴时戛然而止。然后取而代之的，是一种更为隐秘，更为羞耻的东西。  
Sam伸出舌头舔他的牙齿。他努力往后撤，伸手推在Sam脸上。“你放……”他说着，然后Sam却伸手握住他的肩膀，然后一翻身，把他转了圈儿压在沙发垫上。  
情势逆转，甚至似乎变得更加不妙了。  
Dean在Sam低下头去亲吻他脖子的同时伸出手去拽他弟的领口。“放开……”他说着，手指撕开Sam的衣领,衬衫上第二颗扣子啪嗒的一声掉下来，落到他的身上，又弹开了，滚到了不知名的地方。  
Dean依旧毫无察觉地拽着他弟的领子，像是这样就能阻止在Sam的嘴唇接触到他脖颈皮肤时那种酥麻一样。“放开。”他说着，在Sam身下挣扎扭动，语气生硬，呼吸却带喘。他的小腿挨着Sam的小腿，牛仔裤和皮腰带摩擦在他弟的下腹，他瞪着Sam。而Sam却突然伸手按住了他的大腿。

“你这……”他被按得动弹不得，于是出离地愤怒了。他揪着他弟的领子，鼻息紊乱，绿眼睛紧紧地盯着他弟：“……婊子。”他说着，然后Sam手向上握住了他的腰，红着脸，小声地说：“别扭了。”  
他弟的语气软软的，又有种莫名的意味儿。  
他楞了一下，随后回过味儿来，顿时黑下脸抬手一巴掌打在了Sam的脑袋上。

“嗷呜。”Sam眨巴眨巴眼睛，小狗似地。Dean瞪着他，于是他作出仿佛伤口被扯开的可怜样子来，偷瞄着Dean咳嗽了一声。  
“我的伤好像加重了。”他说着。然后Dean伸手推他的脸，露出一副“别和老子来这套”的表情。  
他于是用脸去顶Dean的手掌。Dean的手要比一个“硬汉”要小得多，也软得多。他的鼻尖在他哥的手心轻轻磨蹭，手掌宽容地接受了他的靠近，仿佛在纵容他贪恋那亲昵的温暖。  
“你……”Dean抽着气。于是他抬起头来，看到Dean正在瞪着他。  
“喜欢你。”他小声说着。

Dean蓦地忍不住缩了缩手指，小动物似地。  
他眼巴巴地看着Dean。  
Dean刚发现自己拽着Sam领子撕来扯去的姿势实在……他弟胸口敞开了一小片儿，小麦色的胸肌一低头就能看见，带着年轻的光泽，不动声色地勾引他似地。  
他不敢乱看，只好梗着脖子瞪着Sam。他压低声音，他的脸上发烫而不自知，Sam看着他的眼睛，他虚张声势地说：“别总是乱说话。”  
“我没乱说话。”Sam不赞同地说。  
“别像个小孩儿似的！”Dean说。  
“……小孩儿能操你么?”Sam哼了一声，凑过去咬他的耳朵。Dean想要推他，又在Sam吸吮他耳垂时感觉有些腰酸腿软。他弟的舌头热情又灵活，他仰起脖子无声地喘，Sam呼吸的热气喷在他的耳蜗里，酥酥麻麻。“能操得你哭，让你扭着……”  
“你给我闭嘴。”  
“嗯，我闭嘴。”Sam听话地说。  
他用鼻尖顶了两下Dean的脸，然后手指偷偷从下面伸进了Dean的衣服里。  
“你这个……拿出去!”Dean一把握住Sam的手腕，试图把他的手从自己的衣服里拽出去。  
“Dean，Dean。”Sam的手纹丝不动地按在Dean的胸膛上，只要在往上一点点就能摸到他哥已经硬起来的乳头。Dean竭力阻拦着他弟的手，被Sam低下头小口地亲在脸上，呼吸就这么一点点的乱了起来。  
“Dean。”而他弟还在叫着他。“我今天晚上可以和你一起睡吗。”  
“？”Dean瞪着Sam。“HELLell NO。”他说。

“嗯……”Sam伸出手去摸了摸Dean的额头，厚着脸皮说:“你的伤不容易好，要静养。我能陪你一起静养。”  
“……”Dean并不觉得和Sam睡在一张床上叫“静养。”  
“不用了吧。”于是他说。他的脸僵了一下。他弟不依不饶地伸出手握住了他的指尖，然后又犯规地，用那双绿眼睛看着他。  
“Dean……”  
“Dean！Sam！”然后是John在门外大吼的声音。“你们两个在里面搞什么！”

Dean一把推开Sam，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来。Sam被推到一边，刚想再接再厉，Dean已经对着外面喊了一声“这就来”。他一边想着John绝对不会想要真的知道他们在里面搞什么，一边被Dean瞪了一眼。他哥的绿眼睛漂亮又湿漉漉的，他看着Dean，想着他哥连瞪他的时候像是在勾引他。  
他抿了抿嘴唇。  
不过这么说似乎对Dean不太公平，他又想着，因为实际上无论Dean做什么他都会觉得Dean在勾引他。

你这婊子。Dean用唇语无声地和他说。  
他翘了翘唇角，手撑着下巴，脸上带着几不可察的红，看着Dean站起来正了正领子。就算被骂一百句婊子他都觉得Dean是在和他调情。Dean回头看了他一眼，于是他忍不住对着他哥露出一个糖分过高的笑。他哥像是被他整齐的牙齿晃晕了，或者受不了他脸颊边的酒窝似地，脸上突然红了起来。他看着Dean，他哥似乎暗自深呼吸了两下，然后才回过头来看他一眼。他继续看着Dean，于是他哥下意识摸了摸嘴唇，然后又补救似地立刻故作不耐烦地冲他摆了摆手，转身走了。  
他哥真可爱。于是他看着Dean的背影，翘了翘唇角。他的心脏里面纠缠着热烈又柔软的东西，Dean的一举一动，亲他或者骂他，牵着他或者伸手揍他，每一个肢体动作或者微小的表情都像是能够拉扯着他，又毫无抵抗地陷入到另一种迷恋里去。

处于热恋期的傻子真是好糊弄。

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅣ  
46.  
Dean和John打猎回来时已经是晚上，夕阳渐渐从天边落去，黄昏暖沉。  
Dean提着抢走进门，转过头往客厅里看了几眼。  
没有Sam。  
John提着他们打到的兔子走进了厨房，于是他放回枪，上了楼。

Sam的房门开着，他弟手里握着一本书坐在窗前看。窗户打开了一半，屋子里弥漫着干燥温暖的绿草香。他站在门口，看到残余的阳光带着暖红色调温柔地落在Sam的身上，为他弟的轮廓镀上了一层漂亮的边儿。  
他只在那儿站了一小会儿，Sam就像是有感应似地抬起头，看了过来。某一瞬间，有一小片儿美好的东西从Dean心脏里碎下来，顺着奔腾的血液流向大脑。于是有几秒钟的时间，他们什么都没说，只是那么地看着对方。空气里带着早夏的气味。他们隔着几米的距离，却仿佛填平了山高海远，终于看到了对方。  
于是就这么地看着。

47.  
他弟坐在那里，坐姿挺直，眉眼漂亮。  
Dean的内心泛起细细碎碎的痒。Sam动了动嘴唇，却又没有出声。于是他暗自深呼一口气，最后还是把藏在身后的手拿到了前面来。

“……Dean？”  
Sam微微睁大眼睛，看着他的指尖，又移上来看着他的眼睛。  
“Sammy……”他踌躇地说。他弯下腰，把手里的那朵花放在了Sam的门边。  
“我在外面打猎，看到这个……”Sam看着他，他只好笨拙地解释:“我也不知道它是什么，只是觉得它很漂亮。”  
单薄的花躺在地上，红得又浅又青涩，像是一颗小心翼翼的心脏。  
他弟突然合上了书。

“那是野蔷薇。”Sam低声地说。  
“Ah，Oh……”Dean于是挠了挠头，有些傻地跟着重复了一遍：“……野蔷薇。”  
“野蔷薇的花语应该是浪漫的爱情。Dean。”Sam小声地说。  
“……”  
“你不是把我当成那些女孩儿来追了？伙计。”

“滚你的蛋，爱要不要。”Dean徒然恼怒起来，弯下腰一把抄起地上的花。Sam急了，在他做出下一个举动前一把扔了书，身体一虚瞬移到了他的面前。“别。别丢掉”他弟手指紧紧地握着他手里的花，站在他的面前，小声地说:“别生气。”  
他被Sam吓了一跳。  
Sam看着他的眼睛，偷偷地把花从他手里抽走了。  
其实他本来也没想丢掉的。  
他瞪大眼睛看着他弟。  
他弟的嘴唇很近。

“花很漂亮。”然后那双漂亮的嘴低低地说。  
有一瞬间，他有些不确定Sam是不是会凑近过来亲吻他。暗地里，似乎有什么东西骚动在胸腔里，悉悉索索。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后听见Sam说:“……想把它插进你里面……”

他反应了接近五秒钟的时间。  
Sam看着他。  
他短暂地凝固了一瞬间。然后反应过来。  
他点点头，深吸一口气。Sam站得笔直，于是他侧过腰，抬手一拳，毫不犹豫地狠狠打上Sam的脸。  
“……”  
“……”  
短促的撞击声过后，他收回手，弯下腰一手死死地握住自己的拳头，手指覆盖在指骨上面，忍痛忍到不能呼吸。

Sam愣了一下，看着他表情扭曲的兄长，迟疑地说了一句：“……对不起。”  
“……”Dean咬紧牙关，从牙缝里挤出一句咒骂：“妈……妈的。”  
Sam于是捉住Dean的手，放到嘴边笨拙又小心地吹气。“……你事先和我说一下我就让你打了……”他弟说着。Dean的愤怒凝固在脸上，一口气徒然闷在胸腔里，像是被这短短的一句话戳中了软肋。Sam声音里的理所当然太温柔太珍惜，又太重太沉。像是过分情真的心脏摊开在眼前，赤裸而坦诚地，愿意任由他践踏伤害。  
“还疼不疼？”Sam小声地问他。于是他抽回手，掩饰地伸手拍了拍他弟的肩膀，粗着声音说：“疼什么疼，你当我是小孩子吗。”  
“……你不是小孩子，我想和你睡觉。”Sam说。  
Dean喉结动了动，有些跟不上他弟的脑回路：“……你的脑子里都在想什么。这是怎么和睡觉联想到一起的？”  
“可又不只是睡觉。”Sam答非所问，小心地低下头亲了亲他的手背，又咬了咬他的食指。Dean的呼吸就这么难以控制地慢慢地热了起来，像是他的胸腔里沸腾了一腔的热水，湿热滚烫的蒸汽顺着他的呼吸道吐了出来。  
“我想操你，操得你哭，操得你叫我Sammy……”而他弟说着。“骂我混蛋，可是又伸手搂着我的脖子。”他看着Sam。他没说话，Sam低下头把脸埋进他的颈窝，小幅度地磨蹭。  
他的嘴唇微微颤抖，他的手指悄悄地拽着Sam的衣角。  
“喜欢你，喜欢你。”Sam呢喃着，小口地亲吻他的锁骨。于是他的乳头悄悄地硬了起来，顶着衣服薄薄的布料。  
渴望着。

48.  
Dean动了动手指，Sam的声音落在他的皮肤上，像是一路融化到他的内里。他想也许他的确想要这个，尽管这不是他的初衷。  
他想要Sam压在他的身上，把那根属于他弟的东西操进他最里面的敏感区域。他想听Sam贴在他耳后情热的喘息，想看着他弟湿漉漉的眼神专注地看着自己。  
他想听Sam一遍又一遍地俯在他耳边，重复着说：“喜欢你……”  
他无法否认。  
他甚至不想否认。

“Dean。我不是想要强迫你。”而Sam却抬起头，小声地对他说着： “只是有的时候太想要你了……就忍不住多央求几遍。”  
“……”  
他弟的绿眼睛虹膜异色，看着他，小心地。于是他的心就在这一瞬间软成了一滩泡沫。  
“也许我技术再变好一些，你就会答应我了。”Sam还在说着。他弟呼吸的热气喷进他的耳蜗里，酥酥麻麻的痒。  
“跟那没有关系。”然后他听见自己的声音。  
Sam看着他，喉结动了动。他弟靠近了他。Dean这次没有躲，他弟近距离地看着他的眼睛，问他：“你说什么？”声音低的像是耳语。  
“我说。”Dean回过头，伸出手去压住Sam的肩膀，把他弟向后压倒在床上。“操你。”  
Sam被他压倒，于是顺着他的力道躺倒在那儿。他骑在他弟的腰上，双膝分开抵住床。他弟用那双绿眼睛向上地看过来，眉眼锋利又懒倦，嘴唇薄削，年轻漂亮。“Dean。”Sam说着，Dean低下头对上他的目光，仿佛一动也再不能动。“这次我也什么都没做，我没用那个……”而Sam还在说着。

“行了。”Dean竭力压下紊乱的心跳，看着他弟，几乎找不到台阶来下。“别说了。”  
“你要操我吗。”Sam小声地笑着。他弟深金的头发散在床单上，年轻的脸上满是情热的汗水。“你为什么只动嘴说话。”Dean被Sam伸手扯开了腰带，下意识一把握住了他弟的手腕。“别动手。”他瞪着他弟，而Sam却抬起腰轻轻地顶了他一下。“Dean。”他弟伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，被扯乱的衬衫散开大半，露出了漂亮的胸膛和锁骨。“Dean。”他弟轻轻地叫着他。  
他的名字也许有某种神奇的力量。或者他弟的声音有。简单的一个音节就已经轻而易举地击垮了他。  
他抓紧Sam的衣角，看着Sam狭长的眼睛。有时候他会想，也许他弟只需要看他一眼哪怕什么都不做，他就会干脆利落地扒光自己骑到他弟的东西上。

他稍微抬起屁股，动手脱去了被Sam用手指急切解开了皮带扣的裤子。Sam被他骑在身下，他弟的胸膛缓慢上下动着，仿佛在竭力地放缓呼吸。“快一点，快一点……Dean。”他弟小声地叫着他，又用那双绿眼睛看着他。  
所以也有时候他会觉得，只要看着他弟的绿眼睛，什么伦理和尊严就都是一纸空谈，甚至那还比不上Sam的一个喘息。

也许沉迷的先后顺序并不能作为判定什么的标准，而只是一个时间。Dean喘着气，脱光了自己，又伸手去解Sam的裤子。就像现在，已经说不清到底谁陷得更深，更无路可回。Dean抽下Sam的腰带，只因为他弟一个隐忍的眼神，就低下头，改作用牙齿去拉开对方的裤链。  
仿佛在这个世界上，再没有任何东西，Dean Winchester不会为了Sam Winchester而做。

Sam抬起上半身，伸手把Dean后背的T恤拉了上去。Dean的肌肉线条很漂亮，他伸手抚摸，手掌下的躯体微微颤抖。他哥咬着嘴唇抬起脸，绿眼睛里一片情欲和羞愧，几分像是退缩的胆怯被心甘情愿的灼热所笼罩，微小复杂，融在一起，漂亮得让人想要亲吻膜拜，又想要亵渎摧毁。  
可是又有谁能舍得失去这个呢。  
Sam伸手握住了Dean的肩膀，阻拦住了他哥低下头准备去为他口交的动作。Dean迟疑地抬起眼睛，红润的嘴唇离他的阴茎只有些微的距离。他看着他哥，看着他哥的嘴。可是他不舍得。  
他坐起身，凑过去亲吻Dean的嘴唇。Dean闭上眼睛，小心地回吻他。他的手渐渐往下，捏住了Dean的乳尖。  
奇怪的是，好像把他哥操得腰酸腿软他就能够舍得了一样。

他哥被他捏得软下腰时，却越发用力地亲吻他的嘴唇。牙齿和舌头纠缠在一起，饱满的唇瓣贴近齿列，越吻越深。像是越失去力气，越要抓紧一棵浮木。他揉捏着他哥胸前脆弱的小东西，舔他哥的牙齿，咬住他哥的舌头。Dean任他折腾，脸上发红，却一句话都不说，只是手指悄悄地握紧了他的腰。  
然后他松开了Dean，短暂地。他们的嘴唇间拉开了一道透明的丝线，在并不昏暗的光线下，尤为淫靡暧昧。“我买了这个。”Sam回过身，从床边的抽屉里拿出了润滑剂。Dean坐在那里看着，顿时短暂地沉默了一下。他抬脸看着Sam，简直不知该夸他准备齐全，还是骂他成天想着不着调的东西。  
“你……”他说。  
但是当Sam用那长而有力得几乎色情的手指顶在他身后的穴口时，润滑剂冰凉滑腻的触感让他再也没有心思去想那些有的没的了。Sam拉着他坐在自己的大腿上，低下头亲吻他的脖子。他咬着嘴唇，吸着气。他弟一手缓慢撸动他的性器，一手慢慢地伸进了他的臀缝里。干涩的内壁撑开，被湿润，被扩展。Dean有些难受地动了动腰，Sam咬着Dean的脖子，却忍不住加重力道捅了两下。  
Dean的闷哼一声，手指抓紧了Sam的肩膀。  
“对不起。”Sam说着，声音紧绷又急促地道歉。Dean想伸手在他头上打一巴掌，又想抬起来遮住自己的脸。Sam又加了一根手指进去，对准他的腺体顶弄，他的阴茎不断流着前液，Sam的阴茎硬得快要爆炸。

“Dean，Dean。”然后他弟抽出手指，抬高他的屁股，试图进入。“你好热。”他弟说着，他大脑发热，头晕眼花。鼓胀的性器顶进狭窄的肠道，他搂紧了Sam的肩膀咬紧了牙。Sam低下头不断亲吻他的耳朵，阴茎却又越发深地挤进他的身体里，蛮横又温柔。  
他双腿夹着他弟的腰，酸热和快感混淆在一起，让人分不清究竟是疼还是享受。Sam的性器不断抽出又顶入，深深地埋进他的身体里。他随着Sam的力道不断上下摇晃着，像是在自己操着自己。被撑开又瑟缩着收紧的后穴依旧不适，火热的疼痛和Sam身上让人心脏不听使唤的气味一起在他的胸腔里抓挠着，瘙痒又难捱。不断晃动的视线里，他看见Sam仰起脸来向他索吻，他弟的手紧紧地握着他的腰，却好像还是嫌他们不够挨近似地，不断将自己的性器撞进到更深的里面。  
光线渐渐暗下来，模糊的光影映到墙上，窗台边扔了一本孤零零的书，Sam掐着Dean的腰对准他的前列腺反复研磨。快感铺天盖地，疼痛又让人着迷。他弟在他脖子上锁骨上肩膀上留下了很多牙印。Dean终究还是被操得眼神失焦，不知是没有力气拒绝，还是就那么地纵容了Sam。  
欲望没有尽头，不知满足的年轻人皮肤很烫，他夹着他弟的腰，微肿的穴口被操开，他小声地喘，不敢大声，一切的一切都像是一场甜蜜的忍耐。


	15. Chapter 15

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅤ

49．  
圣经里好像有一个理论，它说魔鬼经常会在深夜里靠近人类的窗前，对着人类的耳朵低语。他们诱惑人类，勾起人们心底最难以启齿，最邪恶的念头。又让人在清晨醒来时对此一无所知，只剩下内心莫名的骚动。  
所以当Sam半夜发现黄眼站在他的床前时，他想着那些魔鬼在床前的故事，一时居然并不十分意外。恶魔尽责地在那儿说着一些含糊的，听起来像是“权势，力量……”的话。  
他睁着眼睛，坐起身，看着恶魔。

“你可以为所欲为。”然后恶魔对他说：“你可以得到心中所想。”像是这些话已经不厌其烦地重复了很多很多次，又诱惑了很多灵魂。  
“我已经得到了我想要的。”于是他回答，仿佛丝毫不受影响。

深夜的月光微弱，透不过厚厚的窗帘。漆黑的世界里恶魔站在原地，微笑地看了他一会儿。“得到并不是好事，Sam。”然后他听见恶魔轻声说：  
“而你会失去。”

50．  
Dean坐在吧台前，摆弄着手机。久违的同窗聚会并不如想象中的那样美好。大家并没有在经历几年的分离之后就突然变得亲密起来，没有人见面之后拥抱，更没有人激动地互相喊着对方的名字，然后握紧对方的手掌。大家依旧按照各自的圈子站在一起，小声地谈笑，并不和别人过多接触。许久过去，不熟悉的依旧不熟悉，厌恶的可能会变成冷漠，曾经喜欢的也许再也没有那种感觉，时间仿佛一杯毫无用处的酒水，让人头晕眼花，血脉喷张，可是实际上却又什么都没改变。  
Dean坐在那里，Tod去拿传说中的“镇店威士忌”，已经消失了快十分钟。他坐在那里看着迷离灯光下的人群，手里的酒吧在指尖下光滑冰冷，像是一个陌生女人的肌肤。  
然后就在这时，Sam的短信进来了。和他弟的上一条信息一样，那只有两个单词。[想你。]

Dean抬手摸了摸头，像是不自觉地掩饰什么似地。他郑重地盯着手机屏幕，发光的玻璃屏在昏暗的角落里显得像是整个世界唯一的光源。他看着信息界面显眼的[From Sammy]，好像在看着他年少时第一次喜欢的女孩子的脸。嗡。手机又一次地震动，Dean手指滑开信息，难免地想着这会不会又是Sam。

[From Sammy：你什么时候回来?]  
果然。Dean又一次抬手挠了挠头，好像这已经是他的一个习惯性动作了。酒吧的歌切到下一首，爆裂的鼓点换成温柔慵懒的低语，不知道什么风格的歌缠绕进心里都变作了偷偷摸摸地爱意。Dean握着手机，拇指刚打了几个单词，Sam的短信已经接二连三地涌了进来，打乱了他本来想说的东西。

[FromSammy：已经一个半个小时了。]   
[FromSammy：想你。]

他弟似乎不知道这个世界上有一种东西叫做“耐心”。Dean叹了口气，脸上却带着那些他自己也解释不清因何而起的烫意。他盯着Sam的名字。仅仅是这样，他的嘴角就控制不住地有种想要向上弯起的趋势。他不知道这是因为什么。  
也或许他知道。  
他删掉原本的[最晚八……]，重新打上一行[我也想你。]他没有立即发出去，而是看着那行黑色的字。三个单词，八个字母，出自他手。一种类似头脑发热的感觉席卷了他的理智和其他别的什么。他总觉得自己不该那样说，即使他确实是那么想的。  
他看着短信的界面。他能想到Sam窝在沙发里，或者坐在桌前看着那些厚厚的书，他能想到他弟手里握着手机，眼睛盯着屏幕，眼巴巴地看着那个聊天界面。他的弟弟，他的Sammy。他想回复一些正常语气的东西，他想不要表现得像是个陷入恋爱无法自拔的蠢货。可是他头脑发热，可是也许勾人的音乐吃掉了他的脑子。

“Hey，Dean，别玩手机。”手机再一次震动的同时，Molly走过来伸手摁灭了他的手机屏幕。锁屏声咔嚓一下，Dean抬起脸，看着漂亮的少女警告地伸手点了点自己。“一会儿一起过来吧，Dean。”她说着。“好不容易大家聚在一起，你还在玩手机。”Dean投降状抬起手晃了晃，表示自己会停下了。“Sorry。”他说。可是当她转过身去，他却又忍不住掏出手机去看了看他弟发了什么。

[明天我就成年了，Dean。]  
他可没忘记。Dean想着。于是最后他还是深吸了一口气，删掉那行字，换成了一句： [你想要什么。]

叮。   
然后Sam的短信秒回了进来：[你。]

51．  
“……”  
“女朋友？“Tod胳膊下面夹着酒瓶走回来，凑过来看他的手机屏幕。Dean手指一抖，按灭了屏幕。Tod抬脸看见他的表情，似乎从没见过他这副模样似地，惊讶地用胳膊肘拐了他一下。”你好，女友沉迷者。“  
Dean的那句“那是我弟”憋在嗓子里，怎么也没说出口。   
“大白天的发情色短信吗。”Tod斜着眼睛冲他笑：“好精力，年轻人。”Dean下意识地反驳了一句：“我没有。”然后意识到自己的反应实在更引人怀疑。“现在是六点，伙计，严格来说早就不是白天了。”于是他说。Tod眯起了眼睛，他的脸上发热，装着镇定自若，手指却紧紧地握着手机。

“你说话的语气怎么越来越像你弟了，那个书呆子。”Tod话音未落，手机突然叮的一声，他弟却又在这时补了一刀。自动亮起来的屏幕上一行显眼的[想要你，Dean。]末尾了还有一个可怜兮兮的表情。Dean在Tod看清楚发件人之前再一次按灭了屏幕。这一次，他自己都清楚他的脸肯定红了。   
他闭上嘴，一句话都不说。Tod意味深长地给了他一个眼神，最后还是没有继续追问。在他正感激着这种朋友之间的默契时，Sam的短信却像是一只蹒跚飞来的小鸟，叮地一声又落进了他的手机里。  
[From Sammy：QAQ]。   
他弟把他的沉默当成了拒绝，惊慌失措地试图挽救。Dean看着信息框里那简短又可怜的符号。在他还没察觉之前，他的脸上已经带上了不知为何糖分过高的笑意。  
他觉得他弟也许是世界上最可爱的人。可是他又觉得偷偷摸摸在吧台桌子下面回短信的行为实在太娘了。“嗯……”他捧着手机，捧着自己膨胀又烫热的心脏，左右看了看。人实在很多，虽然没有一个人在看他，他却觉得所有人都在悄悄地窥视。

所以最后Dean Winchester按耐不住地跑去了洗手间，锁上门，叉开腿坐在隔间里的马桶盖上，给他弟回了一个[……回去再说。]  
实在非常有硬汉的做派。

[我现在就去找你。]然后Sam说。  
Dean想了想，觉得他这次的聚会随着Sam的这句话而到此为止了。不是因为Sam的短信轰炸，也不是因为这聚会让人觉得疲惫又想要打瞌睡。而是因为他切实地想着Sam。因为他肉麻地，毫无理由地，愚蠢地，想念着他弟。他控制不了这个。他看着手机屏幕，呆呆地坐在那儿。  
而他又不想控制。  
门外突然传来几声不耐烦的敲击，有男声嚷嚷着：“里面的人，你是便秘了还是怎么的。”他于是回过神，叹了口气，站起来拧开了门。

他像个傻子。  
而更可怕的是，他愿意当个傻子。

Sam来的时候身边站着Fred。他们两个面对着大门，Sam的目光穿过人群，准确地落在他身上。然后在黄昏里，那双眼睛慢慢地，从瞳仁最深处晕染出带着甜味的笑意，看起来像是一种光。Dean抿了抿嘴唇，对Sam点点头，又看了一眼Fred。他紧了紧风衣走出酒吧，尽量不让自己露出让人觉得奇怪的表情。Fred也傻乎乎地冲他笑着，但是他看着Fred的脸，就有一种想要磨牙的冲动。  
“Hey,Deanno。”Fred说。 

52.  
“你说我要不要背着Dean搞一次。”而Sam在Dean走出来之前，正在问Fred这样一个问题:“我总觉得Dean不在意我。”他说着。Fred面对着这个馊主意，露出了比半个月前，当Sam说他和Dean滚到了床上去时更难以形容的表情。  
“什么？”他看着Sam不安地抿着嘴唇，像是一只犬科动物在动着自己的耳朵。“我没听清。”实际上他听清了，他只是不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我说我要不要背着Dean搞一次。”然后Sam烦躁地说，证实了他的耳朵健康完好：“你觉得我能瞒过Dean吗。”于是Fred想了想，最后尽量不予置评地说：”你能。“  
“那算了。”Sam于是更加沮丧了。“那还有什么意义。”

所以Fred还是忍不住想，谈恋爱的人脑子也许都不太好使。

Dean刚一走出酒吧门口，Sam就立即回过了头去看。Fred钦佩这种敏锐的嗅觉，一时觉得和Sam一同陷入愚蠢爱情的Dean也像Sam一样，无比地令人同情。   
“Hey，Deanno。”于是他叫了Dean一声，然后伸出手，在和他差不多高的男孩肩膀上拍了两下。在这一瞬间，曾经被对方咆哮着追击的噩梦记忆似乎终于消散，变成了年少的一个插曲。Fred努了努嘴，想着，Sam的哥哥变成了Sam的恋人。他点了点头，don’tcare，反正Sam和他哥依然像以前一样，粘粘糊糊地在一起，没有任何人能分开他们。  
没有差别。他想着。然后Sam伸出手，以一种让人明显能感觉出来他正在十分努力地控制杀人欲望的力道握住了Fred的手腕，慢慢从Dean的肩膀上拿开了。

“好好说话。”然后Fred回过头，看见Sam瞪着他，冷冷地说：“他叫Dean。”  
“……”  
所以也许还是有差别的，他想。

53．  
当Sam和Fred分道扬镳，然后把Dean拉进酒吧后巷昏暗的死胡同里，拽着他的手腕把他压在墙上时。Dean并不能说自己像表面上一样的推拒。“有人。”他嘴上说着，手掌推在Sam的肩膀上。可是他弟身上带着好闻的味道，眼睛里亮晶晶地满满的装着自己。看起来就像是一个诱人犯罪的导火索。他的喉结动了动，他的胸腔发烫，他因此不能说自己百分百的想要拒绝，甚至连百分之五十都不能。  
也许连百分之十都奄奄一息。

“不会有人的。”然后Sam左右看了看，低下头一口咬在Dean的脖子上。“我用了一点儿能力……”他嘟囔着，而Dean被他咬的倒抽口气，伸手推了他一把，压低声音吼：“你是狗吗。”  
“不是。”Sam把脸埋在他的脖颈里，声音模糊不清地说。Dean把Sam从自己身上摘下来，然后听见他弟又说：“我记得你说你恨狗。”  
“……”他说：“我那是在开玩笑。”  
“我知道。”

Sam又一次凑上去，闻着Dean身上的味道。“想在这儿就和你……”他手指不安分地伸进Dean背后的衣服里，Dean咬着嘴唇瞪他，呼吸却急促。就是这幅明明想要却还端着的表情，Sam嗷呜一声，扑过去亲住了Dean的嘴唇。他想着他哥的吻技出了名的好，却从来没和他用过。他把舌头顶进Dean的齿列里，Dean的呼吸滚热地喷在他的脸上，他头晕眼花。然后他哥终于忍不住，伸手用力地按住了他的后脑。  
Dean的吻技确实好。Sam一边晕头转向地想着，一边把手绕到前面，按住了他哥胸前敏感的乳尖。Dean闷哼一声，夹紧了腿，这却让他更想分开他哥的膝盖，操进他哥的里面，让他哥被情欲折腾得眼睛湿漉漉又可怜兮兮。Dean说得对，他是个婊子。可是Dean喜欢婊子。Dean喜欢他。   
他想和Dean上床。  
无时无刻，每分每秒。他总在想着这个。像是他已经被Dean改造成了一个愚蠢的，满脑子都是性爱的家伙。可是他又忍不住去想，想埋进他哥的身体里，咬他哥的嘴唇，听他哥隐忍的喘。  
“Dean……”他喘着气小声喊他哥的名字，声音哑得发烫。Dean用力地搂着他，把脸埋进他的颈窝里，手指颤抖。于是他用力地揉捏起他哥胸前的弱点，换来Dean在他脖子边几声隐忍的喘。  
他们两个太沉陷情欲，所以当那缕黑烟从空中慢慢飘下时，谁都没有察觉。

54．  
至少当Sam发现时已经晚了。一圈烟雾悄无声息地，顺着Dean的嘴钻进了他哥的身体里。怀里的身体突然一冷，Sam还没来得及作出反应，Dean剧烈的颤抖和休克就一下撕碎了他的心。恶魔附身，他感受到了那团黑渗透进Dean。他想，那是一个恶魔。一切发生的太过快速，他刚握住了Dean的肩膀，他哥就已经停下了抽搐，猛地平静下来。  
此时此刻，越是平静越是诡异。Sam握紧Dean的肩膀，小心地凑近。  
“Dean？”他睁大眼睛，近距离看着Dean紧闭的双眼。“Dean？”他小声叫着。  
Dean没回应。  
他哥死气沉沉地站在那里，要依靠他的力量才没有摔倒在地。于是一瞬间，他的天赋他的能力他的聪明绝顶似乎都被抽干了。他从未感觉如此无力和心慌。黄眼的承诺就像每一个恶魔的话一样，充满了虚伪和谎言。他是地狱的王，他是拥有天赋的人类，他是一场战争的关键。  
可是实际上，他却只会一些小把戏。除了旁观了那天晚上恶魔对天使小队的伏击，他不了解任何关于恶魔和天使的东西。只有传说，只有圣经，只有无数个立场不同的恶魔人类天使对他所说的片面之言。甚至连他哥被恶魔附身，他居然都不知道该怎么办。

“Dean？”他小心地伸手摸了摸Dean的脸，仿佛终于变回了一个正常的17岁的孩子，不那么地强大，甚至手足无措。“你能听见我说话吗。”他的声音发着抖。  
然后Dean突然睁开了眼睛，像是听见了他的呼唤。  
Sam的瞳仁颤了颤，还没来得及酝酿出惊喜，就又慢慢结上了冰。Dean抬脸看过来，他的手还按在Sam的肩膀上，脸上带着情热的红，嘴唇微肿。Sam近距离地看着他，足够近。而那双纯黑的瞳仁闪着滑腻诡异的光泽，像是来自地狱的问候。

Sam的怒火来得比想象中的要更加暴烈，像是从血红的心脏里涌出一团漆黑的东西，几乎变作恶意的冲动。“从我哥身体里滚出来！”然后他甚至不知道自己想要干什么，大吼了一声。他的太阳穴一突一突地跳着，像是要爆开。仿佛本能，或者别的什么。恶魔没有回应，于是他狠狠地伸手扣住Dean的喉咙，用力向上一拔。漆黑的烟雾顿时尖叫一声，像是有生命一样被从Dean身体里硬生生抽了出来，隐约组成一个虚幻的人形。  
“Sa——”恶魔在尖叫，凄厉不美好。Sam一握拳，恶魔还没来得及说话，就嘭地一声碎裂在了空气里，就如同一团真正的烟雾一样。空气里残留了淡淡的硫磺味。从来没有人和他说过，恶魔死去时就像任何一个灵魂死去时一模一样。  
Sam的身体里残留着血脉奔腾的怒意，那甚至让他觉得难受。

身后传来一声细微的声响，像是鞋底与地面的摩擦。Sam回过头去，对上了一张熟悉的脸。  
“Hey，Sam。”然后那人见他看过来，不得不和他打了声招呼。

对方显然目睹了一切，笑容有些僵硬，却还是镇定自若地站在原地没有动。他的表情很放松，姿势却紧张得仿佛下一秒就会拔出枪来。野外战斗装衬得男人的身体线条流畅，高大而富有力量感。恰如回忆。 

55．  
回忆啊。Sam想着。他咧了咧嘴，嘴唇上扬起一个令人不那么舒服的弧度。“又见面了。”J说着，他似乎和自己的同伴走散了，此时只有孤身一人，孤立无援。Sam一手搂着昏迷的Dean，微微歪着头看向J。他没有说话，只是维持着那个笑容，但是眼睛里的东西却不像是笑意。

“我已经知道那天晚上发生了什么。”J轻轻地呼出一口气，露出一个很好看的笑。“你并不是站在地狱或者天堂的任何一方，你是属于人类的战士。很抱歉那天我们袭击了你，等一会儿我的同伴过来，我会让他们一一向你……”J转开目光，看了看Dean，然后继续低声说：“和Dean，郑重道歉。”  
Sam听他说完道歉这个单词之后，点了点头，然后抬手。J在Sam抬起胳膊的同时猛地向旁边翻滚并且伸手拔枪，却还是没躲开。

“也许不必了。”Sam站在那里，抱着Dean，说。他的手维持着扭转什么的姿势，而J的身体随着刚才的惯性向前踉跄了几步，就停下了。“也许你只是说这些话来安抚我，也许你在等待你的同伴过来一起围剿我这个怪物。也许你会和谁做什么交易来报今天的仇……Oh，还有上次的。”J的头颅一百八十度旋转向了后方，看起来有些怪异的滑稽。  
“也许你会害Dean流血受伤。不是针对个人，你要理解。我只是不能冒这个风险。”Sam说。  
J如果还能听到这番话，也许会觉得里面的内容似乎能让他感觉似曾相识。  
可是他不能。夜风有些冷，雾白的月躲进云后，仿佛不想再照耀这片土壤。因为肌肉僵硬而站在原地的尸体尽责地听完了Sam的话，然后慢慢虚软，失去力量摔在地面上。月光晦涩，地面的坑洼像是一团团污渍的影子。Sam看着J，就像是看着那些脏污其中的一个，而这污渍来源于他自己。尸体的温度渐渐散去，四周重新寂静起来。  
可是太安静了。  
Sam看着面前的一切，他有一瞬间的恍惚，可是思绪却清醒得可怕。很多猎魔人都会上天堂的。但是以这样的死法，也许J不会。

Sam心里的裂缝和暴怒随着J的死亡而渐渐消退，发热的大脑和胸腔冷却之后，渐渐凸显出雾蒙蒙的茫然和冷。  
他低下头看了看自己的手。  
然后他突然听见耳边有人低哑又茫然地叫了他一声：  
“Sammy？”

他回过头，对上了Dean的绿眼睛。

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 16

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅥ

56．  
子弹射过来的时候，Sam还在看着Dean的眼睛，一动也不能动。Dean似乎不能理解面前发生的事情，或者不能理解他做了什么。那双眼睛里塞满了不可置信和震惊，Sam看着Dean，他宁愿走出去被天使撕成碎片，也不愿意面对这样的目光。可是当红发女人安了消音器的手枪发出清脆的撞针声，而Dean随着被枪击胸口的惯性向后倒去时，他却依然没办法躲避那种目光。  
像是一种可悲又绝望的宿命。

“Dean！”Sam的叫声被时间撕裂，Dean只感觉胸口传来一阵撞击，于是下意识地握住了Sam惊慌伸过来的手掌。年轻的魔王跟着他一起倒下，伸手搂住他的肩膀转了个身，时间流失成缓慢又模糊的模样，血液随着生命力一点一滴掉落在地，Dean感觉到自己的胸口一片温热，然后它扩大了，像是火焰。短暂的温暖之后是莫名的冷，Sam抱着他摔在地上，手指紧紧地搂着他的肩膀。然后直到这时，疼痛才一点一滴地渗入进他的皮肤里。  
“别。”当Sam愤怒地抬起身，对着红发女人伸出手时。Dean只来得及说出一个单词，干涩得像是在着火的喉咙里就突然泛起一种让人嘴里发苦的腥甜，打断了他的话。Sam手臂上青筋暴起，勾成怪异形状的手指因为极大力度的克制而咯咯作响。“别。”然后Dean把那股铁锈味儿咽了回去，伸手握住了Sam的手腕：“别当个杀人犯。”

红发女人被强大的力量摔在墙上，顿时昏了过去。  
“Dean。你不会有事的，你一定要坚持下去。”然后Sam紧紧地握住他的手，跪在他身边，说着。他看着Sam一张一合的薄削嘴唇，那些声音要经过很久才能传递到他的大脑里，可还是模糊不清。“你必须……我会治好你的。我们会度过这个的。我们会的。”他看了Sam一会儿。他弟的眼睛近距离地看着他，里面带着黯淡的恳求，又不像是恳求。于是他轻声地对他弟说：“我们会的。”  
他抬起手摸了摸Sam的眼角，Sam握住他的手，闭上了眼睛。Dean不想见到那双漂亮瞳仁里面所浸满的东西，可是当Sam闭起眼睛，他却没有松口气的感觉。那种情绪甚至不是悲伤和绝望，而只是颤抖，只是竭力平稳，只是在告诉他，如果他死了，那么他也会跟着一起死去的。  
“会好起来的。“于是Dean说。

57．  
而事实证明，一切都不会好起来的。  
至少不像总是保证的那样。  
Sam原本知道就算他总是以一副置身事外的态度来打发黄眼，实际上在这场战争里，最不可能置身世外的人就是他。只是他没想到的是，事情的发展越来越快，越来越超出他的控制范围。  
他全部的渴望并不多，他只是想要Dean而已。他本来以为他得到了。他确实得到了。可是得到的滋味并不全然都是美好。恐惧失去的感觉比渴望得到还要令人难受。黄眼说的是对的，得到并不是一种好事，就像他一天之前还以为Dean可以永远呆在他身边，喜欢他，爱他，甚至渴望他。他本以为，生活可以这样一直平静下去。  
他本以为。  
可是路哪儿有一路到头，全是平坦的呢。

在Sam开始召唤黄眼之前，Dean的呼吸就已经慢慢地衰弱下去了，到最后几乎看不见胸口起伏。他跪在Dean身边，手里握着他哥的手指，嘴里发干，无法发声。他知道也许Dean死后会去天堂，也许Dean并不痛苦，甚至可以找到另一个世界的平静。可是实际上在这一瞬间，他才是被打碎的那一个。他不能承受这个，他不能失去Dean。黄眼听从招呼从空气里走出来的时候，年轻的魔王正跪在地上抱着他满身是血的兄长，哭得像是一个失魂落魄的孩子。一时间仿佛年轻的心碎了一地，一个强大的灵魂在最柔软的地方裂开了缝隙，月光下的世界充满悲哀。  
于是黄眼伸手打了个响指。Sam抬起脸，看着他。

恶魔不觉得同情，但是恶魔需要一个没有缝隙的王。

“救他。”Sam像是找到了什么能够缓解疼痛的东西，慌不择路地说。黄眼站在距离他很远的地方看着他，瞳仁像是蛇。Sam喉咙干哑，他握紧Dean的手腕，看着黄眼。“救他。”他说：“用我换他。我的命换他的命。”  
“数学不是这么算的。”然后黄眼摇了摇头，笑了。Sam死死地抿紧了嘴唇，盯着他，黄眼顿时稍稍往后退了一步，眯起眼睛。“我知道你在想什么，Sam。”黄眼说着：“杀了我，你哥就永远不会回来了。”  
于是Sam最后还是咬紧了牙。  
“这是你的错，你知道吗。”黄眼靠近了一点，垂下眼睛去打量Dean的脸。“多漂亮的一张脸。”Sam没有说话。“如果你没有执意无视我的提议，如果你没有拒绝带领地狱的军队，那边的尸体早就是尸体了。”黄眼指了指J，他看着Sam。“而Dean也不会死。”  
“你是要继续跟我说这些废话，还是要救Dean？”Sam沙哑地说。“你想要什么？我知道，你们喜欢交易。”  
“我可以救Dean回来。完好无损，把你的哥哥还给你。”黄眼收回手，露出一个微笑。“只需要你付出一点小小的代价……”  
“我的灵魂？”Sam嗤笑地说。  
“不。”黄眼说：“你的良心。”

58．  
Dean醒来的时候，Sam正躺在他的身边，一动不动。“Sammy？”于是他下意识地叫了一声。也许那语气太过轻，太过小心，像是不敢打碎什么似地胆怯让旁观的人忍不住嗤笑了一声。  
他闻声转过头去看。昏暗光线下，站在旁边的黄眼像是和墙边的影子融为了一体，黑得像是透不进一点光。“你是谁。”Dean说。他开始还并不知道这就是一直想要把Sam带回地狱的恶魔。如果他知道的话，也许这句问话就不会那么和气了。  
“我是谁不重要。”然后黄眼看着他，唇角微微勾起，说。“重要的是Sam现在是谁……”  
没头没脑的话让Dean心里咯噔一下，有种软绵绵的不详像是蛇一样缠绕上来，冰冷滑腻。他有一瞬间忘记了自己的胸口被一枚火烫的子弹洞穿的事实，一下站起来。他紧张地面对着黄眼，眼神谨慎愤怒，却生机勃勃。  
“你做了什么？”Dean站在那儿，低吼着。而黄眼瞥着他，如同看着万千个人类的眼神，冷漠又饶有兴味。  
“除了救了你的命吗。”黄眼说：“还有很多。 ”  
“你把他怎么了？”

59．  
“Dean？”  
Dean一下回过头去，惊喜地喊：“Sammy？”  
Sam咳嗽两声，从地上撑起上半身，抬起头去艰难地看着Dean。“你没事了吗？”他问着，于是Dean立刻蹲下去扶住他，一边小心地拉他起来，一边伸手在他的后背上顺气。  
“我感觉我没事了……”Dean不确定地嘟囔着：“我最后记得的事是……”Dean似乎想起了什么，低下头去看着自己的胸膛。他的衣服干净得像是刚洗过，没有任何污渍。“我被人一枪打中了……”他疑惑地说，而Sam的手指紧了紧。

“他突然拔枪，Dean。”Sam说。Dean看着他，过了好一会才反应过来他是在说J。“他想要杀我，我的解释他一句都不听。”正义或者道德的天平在他心里摇摇欲坠，可是又自欺欺人似地掩盖住了一切疑惑。Dean张了张嘴，却一句有关怀疑的话都闻不出来。Sam低下头，仿佛羞愧又难过的样子，手指因为过分用力的收紧而微微泛白，然后咬住了自己的嘴唇。Dean的心于是一瞬间就被抓紧了。“Sammy，这不是你的错。”于是他靠近过去，握住了他弟的肩膀。他看着他弟咬着嘴唇脸色发白的模样，心里发疼，连带着整个身体都仿佛在发着苦。他小声说：“你是正当防卫。”而Sam终于抬起头来，面对着他的目光。  
“也许防卫过当了。”Sam抿了抿嘴唇。Dean注视着他弟毫不躲闪的，坦诚的目光。他的心底隐隐发慌，可是又不知因何而起。草一样疯长的疑问挤满了他的胸腔，可是他看着Sam的脸，却一句话都问不出口。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，想。为什么他和Sam之间的信任居然脆弱到让他害怕成这样，连一句问话都不敢问出口了。是他的错，也许。他想。可是心底泥泞的潮水依旧发着冷。

他们面对着对方，居然都说不出话。气氛太过凝滞，两个人心里都想着不同的东西。黄眼打了个响指，往后一步消失在黑暗里，像是再也无法忍受他们之间的气氛了一样。而Dean神思恍惚，丝毫没有在意。“Sammy……”可是他最后还是决定去问出口。他不想把猜疑埋在心里，不坦诚和隐瞒是一切灾难的源头，他不希望他和Sam也会变成那样。  
可是就当他准备开口时，Sam站在那里，却突然像是被他身后的什么东西转移了注意力，向后面看去。Dean下意识地转过头去看，却只看到了空气。他回过头，看到Sam的脸色变得迟疑，然后他弟伸手从空气里抓了一把什么。  
“Sammy？”他再次左右环顾一圈，却依然一无所获。“你在干嘛？”Dean张大眼睛，以为他弟突然疯掉了。“刚才有个幽灵……她给我传了一个信息。”于是Sam皱紧眉头摊开手掌，仿佛在看着什么人留给他的什么讯息。Dean跟着凑过去看，却只能看见Sam手心的掌纹。“我得出去一趟。”然后Sam说。  
“这么突然？”Dean奇怪地看着他。“什么幽灵？”  
“就是之前，在你房间里的那个。”Sam眼睛看着Dean，轻声地说：“我能看见死去的亡灵……不过他们通常不会骚扰人类的。她似乎遇到了麻烦。”Sam解释着。Dean摆摆手，一脸根本听不懂你在说什么的表情，无奈地说：“好吧，反正我也帮不上忙。”

Sam轻轻地松了一口气，像是非常在意Dean的许可一样。“我会注意安全。”然后他小声地保证，就像他知道这是Dean唯一在意的事情一样。而Dean确实只在意这个。他拉住Dean的手，小心地把他哥的手指握紧掌心里。Dean心跳有些快，勉强镇定地抬起眼睛去看他的弟弟。  
“你能亲我一下吗。”然后Sam说。  
他弟睁大眼睛，虹膜异色的眼底仿佛带着光。

“……”Dean无奈地伸手摸了摸Sam的脸，然后低声说：“……我是你哥。”  
Sam似乎没有想到自己会被拒绝，微微抿住了嘴唇，眼睛看着Dean，一时僵住了。Dean看着他，伸手摸了摸他的头，说：“这个是改变不了的，Sammy。”  
“Dean。”Sam不知道该说些什么，只是喃喃地说：“我……”  
然后Dean却说，“我没有拒绝你。”他哥的语意温柔，Sam呆呆地看着他。  
“我只说，我是你哥。”  
Sam不明白那是什么意思。

Dean伸手握住Sam的后颈，凑过去咬了一下他弟的嘴唇。于是一瞬间，无论什么都不重要了。Sam不满足地伸手按上Dean的后脑，让他哥不得不张开嘴。唇舌交缠，气息紊乱，刚成年的青少年吻技自然不如年轻帅气的大学生，但是好在热情有力，最后还是Dean费力地把手推在Sam的胸膛上，死命把他弟从自己的胸前推开，才结束了这个即将发展成其他状况的吻。  
“在这个地方我实在没有心情。”Dean瞥了一眼不远处的尸体，嘟囔着说：“这对我们来说都太过了，Sammy。”  
Sam又能说什么呢。怪自己没来得及清理现场？后悔来得太晚了。  
“活着回来。”然后他听见Dean说。“毕竟我是看不见亡灵的那一个。”

60．  
“我真不敢相信他居然相信那个了。”当Dean回到家里时，黄眼从空气里走出来，一脸世界之大无奇不有的表情站在Sam身边，和年轻的魔王一起注视着黑暗里的房子。  
“他相信我。”Sam说。  
“这一点的确很值得利用。”黄眼双手环胸，认同地点了点头。“你应该多利用这一点。”  
“而你应该闭上嘴。””Sam扭过头来，冷冷地看了他一眼。黄眼看着Sam的目光，于是干脆地闭上嘴，抬起手摆了摆，表示你们两个的事我再也不进行评论了。Sam顿了一会儿，还是接着补上了一句：“……我没有利用他。”  
黄眼耸耸肩，表示whatever。谁在乎呢。

Sam在那里站了足够久的时间，夜风并不温暖，可是他丝毫感觉不到。最后他似乎也发觉了，其实真的没有人会在意这个。于是他抿了抿嘴唇，转过身去，背对着他的家。“让我看看地狱的军队吧。”他说着，向远处走去。  
“我们不是还有一场战争要打吗。”

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 17

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅦ

61.  
Sam的眼睛很漂亮，剔透的瞳仁，棕绿的瞳色，凝视人时带着专注的认真，大男孩式的温柔。这总会让人忘记他的本质。让人忘记他不是一个真正意义上的普通男孩，甚至不是一个普通人类。  
Dean经常会忘记这一点。

而恶魔们不会忘记。

62.  
那天最开始的时候，Sam只是简单地站在黑压压的人群里，仰头看着静默飞立在空中的天使们。空气里弥漫着一种类似硝烟却又像灼热阳光蒸烤碎沙的气味，附在人类身体里的恶魔们因为这股味道而蠢蠢欲动着。他们在最漆黑的深渊里听了一千年的传说，关于救世主，关于一个强大的领袖能够带给他们怎样的辉煌，荣耀和战利品。  
也许有很多恶魔不需要荣耀，他们只要最后一项。但是有更多的，依然残留了人性中对于权利和光荣的渴望。他们渴望胜利，渴望鲜血。而此刻他们全部都在注视着Sam。  
他们并不只是在看着一个拥有恶魔血统的人类。  
他们在看着他们的王。

天使的首领越众而出，站在最前方。  
那是一个年轻的女孩，有一双美丽的蓝眼睛和长长的大波卷金发。她的身上有种熟悉的气息，像是种特殊的，奇异的恨意。  
天使们是不懂得热爱和憎恨的，也许厌恶会有——就像他们厌恶每一个恶魔一样——但是她不同。Sam注视着她，看着她用那双漂亮的眼睛憎恨地看着自己。  
“我不记得我曾经放飞了你的约会。”Sam说。

天使抿了抿嘴唇，矜持地思考了一会儿，最后还是决定和Sam说上几句话再动手。而且说实话他们已经对峙了那么久的时间，从月亮落下到太阳升至头顶，他们也不在乎再浪费这些时间了。  
“我说过，你是魔鬼。”于是天使说。  
Sam由此而努力地回想。  
天使看着他的脸，下意识地伸手摸了摸光滑的脖颈。  
“我的名讳叫做Hamiel。”然后她说着，看向Sam的目光轻蔑又憎恨。“如果你听说过我的事迹——从圣经里。那么你一定知道，魔鬼……”

“我想起来了，之前你在另一个皮囊里。”Sam说。“我扭断了你的脖子。”  
“人类杀死不了天使。“Hamiel说。她看着Sam。  
“是的，我不能。”Sam说。天使手里握着银白的光刃，雪色的战甲在阳光下反射着刺眼的光。“但是他们能。”Sam转过头去，看向他身后黑压压的人群。  
恶魔们正在注视着他。  
从男人，女人，老人，到孩子。他们的袖子里藏着武器，他们的表情狂热，每一个面容普通的人类外表下，都掩藏着一颗最邪恶的心。  
“Hamiel。”Sam挑起眼睛，看着天使轻轻地说：“而我听说你拥有天堂的钥匙。”

63.  
后来，天黑压压地沉下来。沙漠焦黄的土壤被洁白的羽毛和浓黑的血液所弄脏。Sam作为指挥官，首领，地狱的王。他走在恶魔大军的最前面，带领军队。他的手指微微扭曲地伸向前方，像一柄无坚不摧的利剑一样凌厉地插入天使的战团中间。每一个被他点到的天使都被他从躯壳里抽出了灵魂，紧接被他身后的恶魔扑上去撕烂杀死。  
没有人能打败Sam。  
战争开始前很多人想过也许这是一场一面倒的战役。但是大多数人都没有猜到胜利的天平竟会倾向恶魔和地狱。  
Sam一路不停，阳光越发炎热耀眼，空气里被蒸烤出的波纹让人不得不眯起眼睛去看清前路。Sam半眯着狭长的绿眼睛，向着天使逼近。随着他向前的脚步，他的头顶渐渐长出了黑色的恶魔角，他的身后露出了长长的恶魔尖尾，而随后从他肩胛骨后张开的巨大黑翼甚至有天使翅膀的三倍大，那黑气缭绕的邪恶甚至在一瞬间让天色都变得阴了起来。  
太阳小心地躲进一大片不知从何而来的乌云里。Sam头上的恶魔角在他耀眼的金发映衬下，颜色越发黑得犹如深渊。天使们站在半空中，纷纷后退，随后又为自己下意识的后退而羞愧。  
他们不能承认自己被这个熟悉的外型吓住了。  
Sam顶着漆黑的恶魔角，巨大的黑翼看上去很熟悉。  
很容易让人想起Lucifer。  
天使们于是越发激烈地进行了反抗。他们带着羞愧和恐惧，带着视死如归的勇敢，高高地举起了手里的长剑。

64.  
Hamiel战死在天使开始节节败退的前夕。  
Sam没有杀死她。她死在一个无名的恶魔手里。

65.  
战争结束时，天使们被囚禁在皮囊里，五花大绑地丢到一起，像是一群被剥夺了荣耀的家禽。  
“王?“恶魔们询问时，Sam正看着远方发愣。他依旧张着翅膀，却仿佛没有了之前的邪恶气息。这让他看起来象是一个怪异的人类。  
沙漠里的太阳重新照耀上这篇干涸的土壤，有种难受的冷漠在他心底扎根，挥之不散。  
他没有杀死任何一个天使。他却又杀死了他们的每一个。  
而最让他难受的是，他似乎对此毫无感觉。  
就像某些东西被从他的心脏里抽空出去，周围的血管脉络向那片空洞挤压，却无处着力。他并不觉得疼痛，却像是麻木，像是失去。他失去了一块东西，他的心里缺了一个大洞，而他就那么地看着那个洞。他甚至没有去补上它的欲望。  
然后他又想到了Dean。  
他不知道为什么他会。

远方是漫天的黄土，在沙漠里，一切的东西都仿佛失去了养分的植物。它们干涸，枯萎，死气沉沉。炎热的气温蒸腾在沙土上，带着被风刮起的黄尘，让每一次呼吸都像是一次对肺的凌迟。  
而最终吸引了Sam注意力的是，一朵火红的仙人掌花突然从扬起的沙土里翻起来，被狂风扔在那里，浑身伤痕累累。它没有根茎，花蕊残缺，仿佛被凛冽的风带着走了很远的路，远离了一切它曾经熟悉的东西，远离了它赖以生存的身体。  
可是它却依然存在着。  
在黄沙里，在夏日炎炎的蒸汽里，在人间的地狱里。  
Sam看着它。恶魔们看着Sam。

Sam走过去，蹲下身捡起了那朵花。  
“王？“恶魔们又一次问着。Sam看着那朵花，恶魔们看向天使。他的翅膀收了起来，长长的尾巴在小臂上缠了两圈，尖锐的尾端像是兵刃。  
Sam伸出手小心地摸了摸艳红的花瓣，于是快要枯萎的仙人掌花慢慢地复活过来，像是被神祗重新赋予了生命力。它抖动了两下，花瓣慢慢地染上色彩，浓郁的红从Sam指尖触及的地方一直蔓延，仿佛水分和灵魂。  
Sam看着它。  
“杀死他们。“然后他说。  
恶魔们向他低了低头，然后向他身后走去。慢慢变得水润的仙人掌花颜色渐渐发深，从红到黑，仿佛墨染。在天使们的惨叫声里，开得越发美艳。

66.  
夏夜的星星总是很明亮，无论是在沙漠里，还是家里的房顶上。  
当Dean想着，这个暑假发生的事实在离奇得像是小说，让他觉得几乎不真实时。身后传来响声，他回头去看，正好看见他弟弟费力地从后面翻上了房顶，然后一下从身后扑来，压着他的后背和肩膀把他压在了房顶上。  
这给了他十分强有力的真实触感。  
“你他妈……”他于是咒骂着，一边痛恨Sam，一边痛恨自己内心里莫名地想要使劲儿拥抱Sam的那部分自己。他挣扎着想要从Sam身下爬起来，本来以为Sam会死死地压着，可他弟却出他意料地，在他第一下挣扎时就放开了他。  
他坐起来，转过身去瞪着他弟。Sam坐在旁边，鼻子红通通的。脸上也红红的。  
“那些星星很漂亮。”然后Sam说。他楞了一下。他弟有些局促地笑了笑，接着小心地用那双绿眼睛看着他。

Dean对上他的目光，忍不住脸上一热。  
“嗯，很漂亮。”他于是敷衍地说了一句，为了能够自然地移开目光。他看着遥远的天空遥远的星河，夜风微凉地吹过他们，并不冷。可是过了好一会儿，Dean发现Sam还在看着他的脸。  
“夜空很漂亮……”然后他就看到他弟用一种愚蠢的，类似哄骗女孩的梦幻浪漫语气说着：“你的眼睛更加的漂亮。”  
他弟半眯着眼睛看着他，薄削的淡色嘴唇微微撅起。  
Dean顿时挑了挑眉毛。  
Sam舔了舔嘴唇，不能控制自己地不断偷瞄Dean红润的嘴唇。Dean不是瞎子，所以毫无疑问地发现了他弟的视线。于是他勾起唇角： “所以？”

Sam咽了咽口水。  
“你想吻我吗，Dean？”Sam说。  
说不想也太伤人了。  
Dean抬起手把胳膊环在Sam的脖子上，Sam紧张得手指都打结了，可是他哥笑得像是嘴唇上沾了糖浆：“像这样？”  
Sam的心跳声隔着胸膛都能听见，可是他还是掩饰性地抬了抬手，竭力做出没那么紧张的模样来，然后又小心地点了点头。于是Dean半眯起漂亮的绿眼睛，抬起脸，作势要去亲他的嘴。  
他的心脏在一瞬间跳得超出了正常的频率。

可是最后Dean实在憋不住笑，哈哈哈哈哈地一把推开Sam，然后趴在房顶上拼命捶地。Sam的神智还停留在Dean的嘴唇即将覆盖住他的那一秒，他一脸茫然地睁开眼睛，有些发懵地看着他哥。  
“Dean?“他伸手过去拉Dean，被他哥忍着笑按住了手腕。”Oh吻我吧。“Dean抬起脸，绿眼睛里笑得带着泪花。他茫然地看着，然后又被他哥凑近过来，恶劣地在耳朵旁边喷着热气。“Oh，这美丽的夜晚……”Dean故意学着他刚才的语气说：“星空多么璀璨，吻我吧我亲爱的Winchester先生……”  
“Dean！”Sam整个人快要蒸发了，他伸手捂住了Dean的嘴，受不了地说：“别说了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“Dean，别像个混蛋。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
“Dean！！”

Sam转过身去，背对着他的混蛋老哥生着闷气。Dean看他不高兴，可是却还是想笑。“喂。”于是他忍着笑凑过去戳Sam的脸。“别不理我。”  
Sam故意不理他，被戳了脸也无动于衷地目视前方，看着一个叫做“反正无论是哪儿肯定不是Dean身上”的地方。  
“小气鬼。”Dean说。  
Sam听见他重重地一声哼，忍不住回过头来，看着他。  
Dean于是也转过脸来看他。  
月光下，Dean的绿眼睛像是流动的宝石。

“我什么时候能再操到你呢。Dean。”Sam说。  
然后Dean还真的开始认真地思考起这个问题来。Sam眼巴巴地看着他，他皱起眉头，认真地考虑了一会儿，然后他说：“现在？”

Sam只用了一秒钟的时间去反应，然后下一个动作就是扑上去抱住了Dean的腰。空气中嗞嗞啦啦的声音还剩了个尾巴，Sam已经带着Dean瞬移到了自己的床上。  
当Dean被Sam小狗似地扑在床上时，忍不住一脸惊奇地喊：“这可真他妈方便啊。”  
“别破环气氛，Dean。”Sam忍不住抱怨地说。  
“和我上床你还要气氛？”Dean斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，于是Sam立即闭上嘴，低下头亲在了他哥的嘴唇上。  
“不要。什么都不要。”Sam小声地说：“只要你。”

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅧ

67.  
Dean做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦里有一个模糊的背影，看起来有些熟悉，却又分明地陌生。黑暗里那个人身后张开了巨大的翅膀，姿态像是文艺复兴时期的雕塑。Dean看见他时，他突然转过头来。于是他们的视线撞在了一起。  
棕榈的瞳仁，漂亮的虹膜，那是一双人类的眼睛。  
可是不知为何，却又不像是人类的眼睛。  
对方仿佛看见了他，又仿佛没有看见，冷漠的视线透过他投向了远方，像是在看着亘古的黑暗。  
他在他的眼里仿佛一团空气。

Dean突然觉得难受。心脏里面压着沉甸甸的石头。

“他是地狱的王。”而后黄眼出现在了他的身边。Dean回过头，恶魔在对着他说话，目光却狂热地看向了黑暗里的背影。“他注定要带领我们杀死所有天使。”  
Dean移开目光，敷衍地说: “那祝你推翻天堂成功，还有。大清洗的时候别算上我和Sam，ok？”  
听见这句话，黄眼突然就转过头来看着他。  
他莫名其妙。  
而恶魔的眼神仿佛怜悯，又仿佛冷漠。

醒来时Sam正紧紧地搂着他的肩膀，把小腿压在他的小腿上，睡得口水流了一枕头。梦里的对话渐渐从脑海里隐去，就像是他曾经做过的无数的梦一样。到最后，他都忘记了内容。天色刚亮，温柔的初阳从透明的窗外照进来，为躺在他身边的他的Sam镀上了一层温柔的金边儿。他弟嘴唇红润薄削，眉眼漂亮，睡得像是一个天使。  
可是他就是隐隐地觉得有什么不对。  
他弟手臂伸过来紧紧地搂着他，像是在守护着自己的爱。Dean深呼一口气，艰难地从这种过分美丽的假象中挣脱出来。也许是他胸膛急剧的起伏搅乱了他弟的梦境，他的Sam突然闭着眼睛靠过来，鼻尖在他肩膀上拱了拱，小狗似地。  
他的心突然就软成了一滩。  
然后他低下头一看，正看见一条细长的黑色尾巴从Sam身后伸出来，越过他赤裸的大腿，往下磨蹭，好像正试图钻进……  
Dean一巴掌打在Sam的脸上，然后用力一脚把他弟踹下了床。

Sam掉下床时尾巴一甩，打烂了床头的台灯。

68.  
当Sam在后院看到拿着把斧子正在劈柴的Dean时，John已经跑去了厨房帮Mary的忙。他哥以一种别扭的姿势站立着，见他走过来，先对他抬起了手。  
“别说话。”Dean看了他一眼，说：“我的手里可拿着一把斧子。”  
“Dean。”Sam走过去接过他手里的斧子，讨好地说：”我帮你。“Dean于是干脆地放手，站在旁边看着他弟卖力地劈柴。

Sam的后背在午后的阳光下显现出一种年轻的活力，漂亮的肌肉线条被白T恤勾勒出来，看着让人心痒。  
Dean深吸了一口气。  
仿佛感觉到了他的目光，Sam单手杵着斧头转过头来，和他对视上。于是他弟的笑意就那么地从瞳仁深处晕染了出来。Dean看着Sam，可是他的心跳越来越响。Sam脸上每一处细微的表情变化都熟悉得仿佛这一幕，已经在他脑海里演练了千千万万遍。  
他突然地开始心慌。

他迈开脚步向Sam走过去。他站在Sam面前，近距离地看着他弟。他看着他弟的眼睛，  
熟悉又温柔的，属于他弟的虹膜异色的绿眼睛。他凑近过去，凑得更加近了。  
“Dean……”于是他弟有些不知所措地站在那儿，像是被他的靠近搞得心脏砰砰跳，脸上也开始发红。“你干嘛……”他弟结结巴巴地问着。

可是就是有什么不对。

Dean越发近地凑近那双眼睛。他不发一言，脸色有些苍白，像是太过发慌，却因为不知缘由而更加地恐惧。他伸出手抓住Sam的肩膀，紧紧地盯着他弟的眼睛。可是Sam被他靠得这样近了，却依旧脸上带着红晕，一副喜欢他喜欢得不得了的模样，偷偷看他。  
就好像……无论他做什么。Sam都是这个表情一样。  
他看着Sam，好像他已经用这个姿势看了他弟许多次。好像一切曾经发生，又消失在记忆里。好像……一切都是表象。  
而并非真情实意。

在他还没弄明白自己为什么会产生这个念头的时候，茫然的大脑里突然传来一阵刺痛，接着眼球表面也传来痛感。他的耳边开始轰隆隆地响，眼前的一切突然像是融化的布景，慢慢褪色流失。然后他的Sam站在那里，渐渐远去。他瞪大眼睛，引起越发干涩的酸痛。Sam的笑脸，午后的阳光，熟悉的老房子，慢慢变成扭曲的模样，于是渐渐坠入黑暗了。  
砰咚，砰咚。  
他的心跳太快了。他伸手死死地抓紧了胸口。  
那心跳声剧烈又绝望，像是濒死，又像是悲鸣。而当现实终于缓慢地从黑暗中浮现时，面前出现的人却还是他弟。只不过头发长了些，站得距离远了一点。Dean的手指死死地揪着胸口的衣料。  
Sam站在那儿由上至下地看着他。腰背挺直，眼神冷漠。  
Dean用了好一会儿才能说服自己，现在发生的一切并不是个梦。

69.  
他举目四顾，茫然地看向周围。长得望不到尽头的门廊，铸进墙壁里的深红色蜡烛让古老森严的大厅显得越发堂皇。  
“这是那里？”他问。  
“地狱。”而他弟回答。

Dean站在那儿，被Sam的语气激起了背后一片的汗毛。那声音里的死气沉沉让他几乎以为是有个什么冷酷的怪物占据了他弟的身体。他睁大了眼睛。  
“Sammy？”于是他忍不住地问。“你怎么了？”  
“比起为什么身在地狱。”而他的弟弟站在那里，像是一个毫无感情的雕塑，看着他，轻声细语地说话：“你好像更在意我发生了什么事。”  
“你是我弟弟。”Dean瞪着他。“我当然在意你。”他说。而Sam笑了笑。Dean被他笑得有些想要发火，可是Sam背着手，脚下稍微迈步，转眼就瞬移到了他的近前。他弟的鼻尖几乎贴上了他的脸，薄削的嘴唇就在他的眼睛前。不知什么时候Sam已经长得这样高了，他几乎需要去抬头看他。  
他们的距离太近了。  
他们就用这个像是随时会接吻的姿势对峙着。

“我要回家。”  
而最后还是Dean先缴械投了降。  
Dean后退一步，认输似地摆了摆手，和Sam拉开了距离。“快点带我离开这个鬼地方……”他不觉得玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏输给他弟有什么丢脸的。只是他不敢承认他在恐惧。他不知道为什么而恐惧，他只是隐隐地觉得，仿佛在他尚且还不知道，甚至还未曾察觉的时候，他已经失去了什么东西。  
也许急速这种感觉让他恐惧。  
在他后退的同时，Sam却紧接着上前一步，不由分说地伸手握住了他的手腕。  
他弟的手指很凉，“Dean。”紧紧地握在那儿，指腹贴在他的皮肤上。触感像是镣铐，又像是爱抚。  
Dean打了个哆嗦。  
“你不能回去。”Sam说。

70.  
Dean的眼睛很漂亮，尤其是在微微睁大时，虹膜漂亮的颜色从里到外晕染开。Sam看着Dean，想。像是一件美丽又纤弱的艺术品。  
“他妈的为什么？”而然后Dean愤怒地说着，却一点儿都和美丽或者纤弱贴不上边儿了：“难道你还指望我能一直呆在这吗？地狱？Sam！认真的吗？你把你哥带到了地狱？”  
“我是为你好。”Sam说。

“……”Dean于是被彻底地激怒了。  
他一下甩脱了Sam的手，挥舞着手臂，像是一个呼哧呼哧喷着火的野兽。“昨天你明明还好好的。”他发怒地说：“今天怎么变成了这个德行。”  
“战争已经进入白热化。如果现在回去，会把战火带到那儿。”Sam仿佛没脾气似地，毫不介意Dean的语气。“我觉得你会在意这个。”他说。“毕竟那里还有我们的家人。”  
“……”Dean说：“什么叫你‘觉得’我会在意这个？”  
“字面上的意思，Dean。”Sam说。“而且你记忆里的昨天，那不是昨天，Dean。”

“什么？”Dean愣愣地看着他。  
“你在幻境里呆得太久了。”Sam说。“战争已经开始半年了。”  
“幻境？”Dean不能理解地说：“我在幻境里？我为什么会……等等。”他看着他弟：“所以刚才发生的一切，都不是真的？”  
“不，前面是真的。” Sam轻声细语地说。“直到你把我踹下床然后叫着怪物为止，Dean。在那之前，都是真实的。”

71.  
关于那件事，他确实不是故意的。  
三天的记忆循环了太多太多次，让他已经很难分辨究竟哪一个版本才是真正的事实。但是他依稀记得他曾经确实被Sam的尾巴和角吓了一跳，下意识地叫了两声。他记不得自己说了什么，就像他记不得那些所有的梦境。  
他并非恶意。  
他也并非抗拒。

他只是……只是一个普通人。  
他会慌乱，会惊吓，会犯错，也会说错话。  
Sam在静静地看着他。

茫然和惊惧挤在脑子里时，有时候也许会让人头脑发热，不知道自己在做什么蠢事。而当Dean得知这三天的记忆，就是他这半年来所拥有的全部时。有一瞬间，他感觉到脑筋里有个东西断裂开来，让他突然地一阵剧痛。  
他不明白，他究竟处于一个什么可怕的困境里。  
他也不明白，为什么Sam要对他做这种事。

于是他做了蠢事。  
当Sam靠近过来，倾身错过他的脸颊去闻他头发上的味道时。不知为何，他抬起了脸，下意识地想要去亲吻他弟。  
Sam的嘴唇很薄，却很温暖。Dean发着抖，他一团乱麻的大脑失去了思考的能力，让他不知所措地，下意识只想抓紧，只想靠近。也许人类终究是一种向光的生物。脆弱得不堪一击，却又愈发畏惧孤独。  
Sam垂下眼睛看着Dean，就那么地站在那儿，任他哥亲吻在他的唇角。Dean看着他毫无波澜的绿眼睛，他弟的脸上没有表情，不像无动于衷，更不像投入，就那么地和他对视着。于是某一瞬间Dean突然开始恐惧起来。Sam没有抬手，没有动，只是看着Dean的脸。可是他的表情却又好像在看着别人。  
Dean紧紧地抓着Sam的手腕，靠近Sam，用额头抵着他弟的。“Hey，Sammy。”他说。像是在叫醒他正在睡觉的弟弟似地。“给我点儿反应，伙计。”他的手指太过用力，甚至在Sam的手腕上留下了红痕。他紧紧地抓着Sam的手，像是在抓着一个不承受去失去的东西。“你吓到我了。”

Dean的手指用力到指尖泛白，Sam低下头，看着他哥的指甲深深地陷进他的皮肤里。他觉得疼。  
他已经很久没有感觉到疼了。可是没等他仔细去感觉，那些情绪就空荡荡地萦绕在胸腔里，慢慢地顺着心脏里的那个大洞漏走了。等它们流干净，他就又再一次地，感受不到任何东西了。  
Dean似乎在恳求他。他想着。他看着他哥难得的脆弱表情，近距离的绿眼睛全神贯注地，甚至哀求地看着他。他哥在挽留他。不知为什么，Dean的表情给了他这个感觉，好像他正在辜负什么，好像他正在缓慢地杀死他哥。  
“对不起。”于是他说。  
他的语气好像他真的感觉抱歉一样。

“Sammy……”  
Dean眼睛里的光终究还是一点一点地暗淡了下去。  
他看着Dean。  
他知道他们之间有什么正在死去，他知道他曾经能够为了这个正在死去的东西而什么都愿意做。可是他已经忘记了那种感觉。

他以为Dean会惊慌失措，或者逃走。  
或者干脆拒绝承认他是自己的弟弟。  
“没关系，Sammy。”但是Dean却突然又抬起了头来，在他想着这些的时候，把手按在了他的肩膀上。他看着Dean，看到他哥勉强对他露出了一个笑，然后对他说：“一切都会好起来的。”  
他微微张大眼睛看着他哥。脆弱的人类紧紧地握着他的肩膀，眼睛里带着悲哀的勇敢，却又强行镇定地说：“无论发生了什么，你都会好起来的。”

“我现在就很好。”他说。  
“不。”而Dean伸手抚摸上他的脸颊，手指在他脸上拍了拍，沉声地说：“你现在糟透了，Sam……你糟透了，你像是缺了一半。”像是兄长教训幼弟的语气。“但是我会帮你的。”Sam静静地站在那里，看着Dean对着他说：“我是你哥。”

他记得这句话。  
实际上，他记得每一次，Dean每一次说出这句话的时候。  
他记得第一次，他也记得最后一次。他记得Dean无奈又纵容的眼神，记得他哥像是拒绝却又分明接受了的语气。  
那时他不明白。  
“我是你哥。”而Dean还在说着。  
现在他也不明白。  
“我知道。”他说。“所以呢？”  
“所以我永远都会保护你。Sammy，我永远不会放弃你。”

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅨ

72.  
也许人类到了地狱如果没变成恶魔的话，就会被梦境吃掉。

从那天他对Sam说“我不会放弃你”，到现在，已经度过了一个十分漫长的时间。如果加上之前在幻境里不断重复记忆的那段时间，那么这算是Dean呆在地狱的第十年。  
十年听起来像是是一个漫长的时间段，似乎只是听起来就带着绝望的气味，浓浓的黑雾里伸手不见五指，望不见尽头，看不清前路，看不见未来。  
Dean突然Sam的床上醒来，浑身被汗水濡湿，呼吸紊乱，像是一只被人掐住喉咙淹进水里的猫。  
而实际上，那其实比想象中还要更加漫长。  
Sam不在他的身边，于是他微微瑟缩着抱住自己。手臂贴上了胸膛，手指紧紧地抓住自己。天鹅绒的床单柔软滑腻，他坐在上面。可是还是冷，还是找不到支撑。地狱里的光永远是昏暗发红的烛火，分不清白天和黑夜。他总以为自己习惯了。  
可还是以为。

隐约中他仿佛做了一些并不美好的，漫长而绝望的梦。睁开眼睛后他被梦境里的情绪所笼罩，一时连呼吸都需要付出极大的努力。但是无论他怎么去想，却都再也想不起来他究竟做了什么梦。头顶的奢华顶灯冷漠地照下来暖色的光，他被光线笼罩，像是被困在了光里。  
地狱里没有计算时间的工具。所有的钟表到了这里都永久地停在了进入地狱的那一瞬。沙漏不再流动，指针不再旋转，而所有衡量时间的行为也只不过是无意义的举动。地狱是永恒的，远远所非时间所能丈量。一个小时，一天，十天，一个月，一年。在这里都失去了区别。  
可他还在不知为何地计算着，一年，两年，十年。

73.  
Sam从外面归来，推开门走进房间，然后坐到了他床边。  
“Dean。”Sam简单地叫了他一声。于是他嗯了一声算是回应。沉默弥散在巨大的房间里，空旷得越发孤独。他们没有寒暄，不是因为太过熟悉，而是因为他们都知道，对方都没有吃过饭。  
吃饭早已失去了意义。在这里，他不会饥饿，不会寒冷，不会感觉时间流失。他甚至不会失去任何东西了。Sam伸出手握住了他的手指，他看向他弟的绿眼睛，喉结缓慢地动了动。  
可是却又分明地，每一分每一秒每一个呼吸，他都仿佛在失去。  
他坐起来，和他弟交换了一个吻。

Sam微微起身，带着笑意盯着他的眼睛，反手从身后给他变出一朵花。  
他不认识品种，只是觉得那漆黑的颜色看起来很漂亮。  
他接了过来。  
他没有说谢谢。  
他不知道该说什么。

Sam距离他很近，绿眼睛微微垂下来看着他，漂亮得一如十年之前。一如很久之前。他有一瞬间的恍惚，又在一瞬间回神。他的神经有些麻木，可是他又忍不住细细地看着Sam的脸。  
尽管他似乎每天都能够见到Sam，可他却仿佛已经失去了Sam很久。

“你这一天都干了什么？”然后他哑声地问。  
他的生命被漫长的永恒拉扯得僵硬，他的思想仿佛在漫长的感知缺失中死亡。在他问出这个问题的之前和之后，他都没有意识到自己已经，真正意义上的，很久没有做过什么事情了。  
“我去为你买了花。”然后Sam露出个好看的笑容，伸出手来摸他尖尖的下巴。他瘦了很多，脸颊上带着病态的苍白，Sam看着Dean的脸，觉得自己不喜欢他哥这种状态。可是如果问他喜欢什么，他却又说不出来。

“原来外面还能买到这种花。”Dean喃喃地说：“我以为花店只有玫瑰牡丹康乃馨。”  
Sam笑着说：“不是的。”  
Dean看着他。“那很好。”然后Dean说：“它很漂亮。”他伸手摸着那朵黑花的边缘，它格外的坚硬，像是被烧成黑灰之后又重新铸炼。他看着花，Sam看着他。  
过了一会儿，Sam说：“我们赢了战争。”

74.  
Dean是决不相信Sam外出只是为了去给他买花的。  
就像他决不相信是J先向Sam开了枪。  
但是这两种解释都帮助他安了心。在外面不知哪年的战役里，恶魔击垮了最后一支天使的联军，并且驻扎进了天堂的每一处要塞。这是一场艰难又仿若史诗的胜利，哪怕平时最像商人的恶魔此刻也被胜利所点燃，在清点战利品的同时虔诚地赞美地狱的王。  
他们大肆庆祝，地狱里举行了似乎永远不会结束的宴会。酒杯交错，最好的乐队和歌唱家曾经因为那些天赋而出卖了灵魂，所以此刻得以在地狱的宴席里占得一席之位。恶魔们穿得像是奢靡上流社会的绅士淑女，只有红色或者纯黑的眼睛才稍微带上了丁点儿地狱的气息，让人不至于时空错乱。  
Sam没有和他们一起庆祝。他坐在血王座上，西装革履，表情冷漠。即使看向Dean时，也冷漠。但是Dean依然觉得他是爱着自己的。就像他知道Sam愿意为他出门去摘花，就像他知道J死于Sam的正当防卫。  
他知道，他弟爱他。  
他举起酒杯，将猩红的酒液一饮而尽。记忆里的Sam在蹒跚学步，吭哧吭哧得像个暴躁的小狼崽。他放下手，旁边立刻有恶魔为他再次倒满了酒，他坐在那儿，茫然地看着Sam。他的酒杯在他的指尖，Sam在他的旁边。  
他弟距离他很近，他伸手就能够到。如果他想，他随时都可以站起身，走过去抓紧Sam。

只要他想。  
Dean又一次举起了酒杯。

只要他想，他可以做任何事。谁会阻拦他呢？他的弟弟是地狱的王。他想着，他扯了扯嘴角。好像他真的觉得这个很好一样。  
有时候他想着只要能呆在Sam身边就够了，他想着尽管无论他怎么努力，他都没能让Sam变回过去的模样，但是只要能让他呆在他弟身边就够了。

可是他却又总是难受。  
心底一角像是坏了一个大洞，不断地刮着刺骨的风。让他由里自外地感觉冷。有时他总会庆幸地狱里没有镜子，不然也许他会不敢直视镜子里那个被谎言和自我麻痹密密麻麻地覆盖住的男人。他知道他在欺骗自己。可是他不知道他为什么要那么坚决地欺骗自己。

他看着Sam。Sam看着人群。他弟的侧脸在灯光下像是坚硬的雕塑。漂亮，又冷漠。

所以他想，也许那是因为后悔。  
也许在心底深处，在他不敢深想的，抛之脑后的地方。他后悔着。后悔得胸闷鼻酸，后悔得整颗心脏快要被扯烂。他后悔什么呢？也许他在后悔他曾经拒绝了Sam那么久。他后悔曾经张口说不要，后悔那些顾忌。后悔那些因为自尊和兄长的身份而走的弯路。  
后悔没用他知道。  
可是，  
可是。

“战争结束了。”Dean说。“死了很多人是吗。”  
“人总是要死的。”Sam平淡地说。  
“……Sam？”  
他弟转过头来看着他。“嗯？”那眼神明明是专注的，可是在意却浮在表面，未及眼底。  
“你爱我吗。”他突然问。  
“什么？”  
“你爱我吗？Sam？”他看着他弟的眼睛。他被缝补得密密麻麻全是针线的心脏像是突然又裂开了一个缝隙。“你觉得我也是个总归要死的人类？伙计。你是这么想吗，Dad,Mum，他们对你来说都毫无意义，就像我对你来说毫无意义一样。”  
“你不会死的。”他弟说。  
“你彻底变成了恶魔那边的是吗，你觉得人类无足轻重，你觉得我像个傻子。你……”他突然停下了，他突然说不出一句话了。  
他的喉咙发干，就像他的手指发颤。他睁大眼睛，仔仔细细地看着他弟没有表情的脸。某一瞬间，他突然仿佛被冰水从头到脚浇了个透。天地轰隆隆的响，地狱的一角开始塌陷。Sam的脸一片灰蒙蒙的冷漠，像是一个空壳。他突然想到也许他最为后悔的，是没有趁Sam还爱他的时候告诉Sam，他不能没有他。  
就像他以后也许会后悔，他现在没有早一些承认，他早就失去了他。

可是。“我爱你。”Sam却又说。  
他看着Sam的脸。  
过了一会儿，Sam看着他愣在那里，却又像是反应过来什么似地，慢慢地柔化了表情，在冷漠的外壳上覆盖上一层温柔的表层。  
“Dean。”然后他弟甚至浅浅地露出了一个酒窝。“Dean，我爱你。”他弟说着，用那双狗狗眼看着他，绿色瞳仁里带着年轻又情真的温柔，就像以前一样。  
Dean没有说话，就那么地和Sam对视着。

他有很久都不敢去眨眼。他害怕一眨眼，就会有什么从他的眼睛里流出来。

-TBC-


	20. Chapter 20

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅩ

75.  
有时Sam会试图去回想当他还能拥有人类情绪时的那种感觉。  
他不是怀念过去，他只是想知道，为什么人类的感情那么的难以理解。

76.  
Dean对他的态度在一天之内扭了一百八十度，昨天看他像是在看着情人，今天就像是仇人。  
他不明白。  
就像他不明白，为什么Dean从幻境里醒来时曾经那么平静地接受了一切，可却在他的一句“我爱你”后突然站起身掀翻了桌子对着他的鼻子破口大骂。甚至对他拳打脚踢。  
他不明白。  
于是他拉住Dean的手腕，看着他哥发红的眼睛，他想不通为什么Dean那么地失望。  
他明明对他很好。  
他也想不通，为什么当Dean在他的床上醒过来之后，会用那种目光看着自己一样。他知道那种眼神叫做厌恶。他不知道为什么Dean要那样看着自己。  
Sam坐在那，没有说话。  
Dean坐起身，想要翻身下床。

Sam倾身靠过去，伸手按了按他的肩膀。  
“你就这么讨厌我？”Sam问。  
“没错，你让我恶心。”他说。他抬起头，对上了Sam的视线。有一瞬间，他似乎在他弟的绿眼睛里里看到了难过。但是下一瞬间，他又毫不犹豫地伸手推开了他。  
“离我远点。“Dean说。  
“可是你说你不会放弃我的。”Sam低声地说。

Dean张了张嘴，没说出话。他沉默了一会儿，然后又抬起了眼睛，仿佛在短短的停顿里用什么鲜血淋漓的东西努力地堆砌了自己的盔甲。“我不会放弃Sam。“他虚张声势似地，粗暴地说：“可是你根本不是他。”  
Sam伸手摸了摸他的嘴唇，他缓慢又用力地抓住他弟的手，一把甩开。  
“我不明白区别……但是如果你想我是。”他弟收回手，顿了顿，低声地说：“我就能是。”  
他的心抽搐了一下。然后Sam抬起眼睛看向他，虹膜异色，灼热年轻。  
“你想我是什么，我就是什么。”他弟说。  
他的大脑于是就在那一瞬间碎得稀巴烂。  
连带着胸腔里的东西一起。

“别说这种话。”他的声音从他的牙齿间挤出来。  
“为什么？“  
“别表现得好像你情深似海似的，你根本不是。”Dean说：“你别装出这副模样来。”  
Sam又一次伸出手去试图触碰他。他冷漠地别过脸躲开，“你不能这样。”他说着。  
他木着脸。  
仿佛越是心如荆棘，越是做不出任何表情。  
“不能什么？”Sam手指在空气中微微一顿，然后收了回去。Dean不回答。“不能和你好好说话吗？”于是他问。  
“别和我说任何话。”然后Dean说了一句。

“可是我们一直都是在说话的，昨天，前天……”Sam说。“还有很久以前。只要能像是从前一样就好，你想要的不就是这个吗，Dean。”他看着Dean。“唯一的区别也许是以前我们经常上床，而现在没有。是这个给了你剥离感，是吗？Dean。我只是不确定你是不是想要这个。”

77.  
Dean在听到那个单词之后甚至反应了好一会儿。  
“谁想和你上床?！”然后他反应过来之后的第一反应就是这个。他坐在那儿，试图离Sam远一些。“操你的，婊子。”他咒骂得那么用力，几乎像是在竭尽全力，“操你。”  
“操我?”Sam反问。  
而Dean坐在那儿，红润的嘴唇微微哆嗦着，瞪着他，像是忘记了怎么移动手指。  
“可以，Dean。”于是他说。

他伸手去解Dean的衣服，Dean被拉开两颗衣服扣，回手一拳揍上他的脸。他动都没动，像是一块铁一样坐在那里。  
“你想要这个的，Dean。”Dean的拳头在他漂亮的脸上没留下任何痕迹，就像Dean痛苦的表情也没有在他的躯壳里留下任何波澜。“放轻松。”他说着，他抓住Dean的手腕。“这不是你想要的吗。”他说：“别撒谎，你知道的，我能听见你在想什么。我能给你这个，我能给你你想要的任何东西。”  
他近距离看着Dean，Dean睁大眼睛看着他，像是要隔着厚厚的灰尘看清他的脸。  
Sam的绿眼睛冷漠又温柔。那里面明明有灵魂存在，可是却像是已经枯萎发黑。Dean本来以为他只是生病了，只是短暂地迷失了。他本以为他可以帮助他，可以把他弟变回以前的样子。可直到后来他才终于明白，他的Sam早就被人夺去了。  
Dean看着那双眼睛，几乎不能直视里面的东西，于是他咬着牙别过脸去，移开了目光。  
Sam的手指突然紧了紧。

“你会喜欢的。”然后Sam又说。  
他用力地把Dean向后压倒在床单上， Dean挣扎着抬手想要揍他，却被握住了手腕向后压在床单上。“喜欢个屁。”他抬起膝盖用力地顶Sam的下腹，尽管他知道那并不能伤害他。但是他需要这样做。  
立即，马上。  
“你会的。”Sam拉开他的衣服，他赤裸的胸膛露出来。他弟低下头去亲吻他的锁骨，他握紧拳头的手微微颤抖。  
他想要掀翻Sam，他想要反抗。  
可是他弟的嘴唇柔软地落在他的身上。  
可是Sam的体温传过来，Sam凑近的呼吸喷在他的皮肤上。  
可是他已经太久没有感受过这些了。

他喘着气。像是要渴死的鱼。

他弟的手摸过他的胸膛，向下腹伸去。他的拳头捏得咯咯作响，他看着他弟，他弟的气味近在咫尺。  
他却抵触又渴望。  
“让我起来。”他说着，他弟没有松开手，却拉着他一起坐了起来。他看着Sam的绿眼睛。Sam低下头去亲吻他脖子，于是他又闭上了眼睛。  
他悄悄地侧过脸，挨在了Sam的后颈上。他弟的皮肤光滑温暖，因为低头而露出形状美好的曲线。他偷偷用脸颊去磨蹭，贪恋皮相的温暖。他那么地想要贴近他弟，想要的程度和明白他也许再也不能的程度一样强。  
可是他最后还是没能挥出手。  
Sam坏掉了。  
他也坏掉了。

“你有好皮肤。”Sam轻轻地说着，手掌贴近他的小腹。一团暖气传上来，暧昧慵糜，Dean吸了口气，扯掉了他弟的手，Sam于是起身一把将他推倒在床。  
Sam的嘴唇亲吻在他的脖颈上，他的呼吸开始发烫，他仿佛不能做出任何举动，否则他就会将自己的头颅撞烂在墙上。Sam的呼吸喷在他身上，他的内里泛起密密麻麻的悲哀，就像那些笼罩而来的情欲一样，他的眼眶于是又开始发酸，可是他的胃里更加灼热。  
他有些恶心。  
Sam让人恶心，他让人恶心，这个操蛋的世道也让人恶心。  
“Sammy……”他喃喃地说。

78.  
Sam解开他的皮带，拉开他的裤链，然后把手慢慢地伸进了他的裤子里。Dean被他握住了器官，像是一只被剥了鳞甲的鱼，冷漠地瘫在床单上。  
“你居然没有硬。”他弟的声音说。  
他的耳边仿佛有细小的轰鸣声隐隐作响，他的视线里仿佛裂开一道缝隙。  
“没关系。”可Sam还在他的耳朵旁边说着:“我会让它兴奋起来的，你知道我会的，就像以前一样。”  
可是仿佛在这一瞬间，有什么东西终于冲破了阈值，绞碎了他最后一丝承受的能力。  
“滚开！”他突然发疯似地大吼着，“离我远点。”他开始拼命地挣扎，他手脚并用，歇斯底里。“混蛋。”他不管不顾地咒骂着，但是Sam只是打了个响指让他动弹不得。  
可他依旧不愿意停下。他拼命地抬手蹬腿，发疯地挣扎。“Sammy。Sammy。” 他嘴里不断地叫着他弟的名字，仿佛看不见也听不见，仿佛一只垂死的动物，无意识地疯狂叫嚷。  
而在挣脱开他弟桎梏的一瞬间，他就一拳打在了他弟的脸上。  
五指捏起拳头撞击在脸颊骨上，指骨裂开一样的疼。  
胸腔里面裂开一样疼。  
Sam微微偏过头去，又转过回来。

“可是你明明并不介意和别人上床。”Sam像是被淋湿的幼犬，手摸了摸被打红的脸颊。Dean看着他，声嘶力竭地喊：“任何人只要不是你。”  
“可是这不公平。”  
然后Sam伸手再一次抓住他的手腕，膝盖向前稍微用力，分开了他的双腿。  
“你拒绝得这么激烈。”Sam靠近他，低声地说：“是因为你害怕……Dean，但你不是害怕我。”他弟的声音像是透过胸膛掐住了他的心脏。“你害怕的是。”不。Dean想着。别说了。“你害怕的是，你也想要这个。”  
Dean的表情像是要哭，可是眼睛睁得又圆又大，最后一滴眼泪都没流出来。

Sam松开了Dean的耳垂，转过脸来，近距离地看着Dean。他的目光专注，表情却冷淡。Dean手指捏紧，突然低下头发狠地张嘴咬住了他的肩膀。Sam看着他哥，动也没动。  
可是Dean却剧烈地喘息着，像是呼吸不到空气似地，喘息的声音像是在呜咽。  
他的牙齿深深陷进Sam的肩膀里，坚硬的齿列带着绝望的狠决，钉进皮肉里，撕开的伤口深可见骨，撕咬得魔王鲜血淋漓。

79.  
人类生来脆弱，从精神，到肉体。  
但是恶魔并不。  
恶魔刀枪不入，恶魔心冷如铁。

现实的狂乱仿佛带着冷冰冰的温情，就像枯萎的树根上面开出了颓靡的鲜花，颜色艳丽，又奄奄一息。Dean不顾一切，仿佛真正被疼得狠了，这一口咬得满怀恨意，又歇斯底里。而Sam无动于衷地，就在那里静静地看着他。他弟的眼神算不上温柔，却又莫名专注。  
人类的牙齿完好，恶魔的肩膀血肉模糊，这仿佛一个令人意想不到的笑话。而Dean永远不会知道，此时此刻，他嘴下那血肉模糊的伤痕是因为年轻的魔王卸去了所有的防备，是因为恶魔放弃了盔甲，露出了柔软的内里，而任由他伤害。  
他没有意识到，他紧紧地咬紧牙齿。  
而甚至连恶魔自己，都没有意识到。

80.  
Sam掐住Dean的喉咙，终究还是强迫人类松开嘴，仰起了脸。  
Dean闭上眼睛，懒得再去看他一样似地。  
“你想要我。”而肩膀带伤的恶魔张嘴出来的第一句话，却是这个。“非常。”Sam说着，Dean瞪大眼睛，像是不敢置信他居然还在想着这个一样。  
Sam低头去闻Dean身上的气味，而Dean这一次连躲都不躲了。  
“我不。”Dean说。  
他抬起头去看Dean的脸，他松开手。“听听你的心跳，你脑子的里念头。”他说：“它们在你的身体里燃烧，咆哮，翻滚，尖叫。它们在拼命地说着你有多想要我。Dean，你不能否认这个。”  
“滚开，操你的。”他哥躺在床上，四肢摊开，像是再也不在乎任何东西了似地。那双漂亮的眼睛里面有一层咸味的液体。在地狱永恒空旷的寂静里，他看着他哥发红的眼角，他听见自己的心跳在一片灼热里缓慢而平稳，像是永远不会加快，也永远不会变慢。  
“你的所有东西都很诱人。”他说。“你的言不由衷，你的自欺欺人，你的欲盖弥彰。”  
“婊子。”  
“不。我不是。”Sam说：“你是婊子，Dean。我们两个里，你才是那个渴望我渴望得浑身躁动，心跳失衡的人。你是婊子，Dean。”  
“我想要我的Sammy。我想要他，我承认。”Dean瞪大眼睛，张开嘴唇大声咒骂。“但你不是他，你是一个婊子，一个邪恶的怪物。”  
Sam的绿眼睛里虹膜漂亮，灯光下异色的纹路仿佛一道道裂缝。

“你可以这么告诉自己。”他说着。Dean瞪着他。他翘了翘唇角。“但是你也会为我变得柔软又下贱的，Dean。为了你嘴里的怪物。你会敞开自己，张开双腿，容纳我。你会心甘情愿，你甚至会恳求我。你为你以前的Sam做的，你都会为我做。甚至更多。”  
“你做梦。”  
“看你咬牙切齿的模样。”Sam说着。“这双嘴你曾经用来为我口交，对吗。”Sam低下头，伸出舌尖舔了一下Dean的嘴唇:“带着情欲，竭力地取悦我。对吗，Dean？”他伸手往上，手指捏住Dean的乳头。他看着Dean的眼睛：“我曾经这样对你，而你喜欢这样。对吗，Dean？”  
“我说不过你。”Dean冷冷地说：“我只当你在放屁。”  
“你会改变态度的。”Sam凑过去，半咬着Dean的耳垂，含糊不清地小声说：“你身体的每一个地方，都贴合过我的掌心。我知道该对你做什么，我知道我曾经对你做过什么……我以前真的很爱你，对吗，Dean？”

Dean还没等还嘴，一口气却闷在胸腔里，眼前突然崩裂了一团白光。仿佛心脏被最后一句话戳出个大洞，猝不及防。  
眼泪突然溃堤，尽管他立即紧紧地闭上了眼睛，却已经来不及了。  
Sam的手指抬高他的膝盖，有一瞬间，他仿佛回到了一切发生之前。仿佛他此刻在看着他因为不知所措而只能笨拙地道歉讨好的弟弟。他在黑暗里在记忆里在虚幻的想象里近距离地看着Sam的脸，看着每一寸熟悉的肌肤和属于他弟的表情纹路，他的心脏酸涩难忍，他的泪水止不住地涌出，仿佛把他身体里的剧痛扯烂榨干变成液体，让它们统统流了出去。

而等他睁开眼睛，他又看见了Sam的脸。  
他明明知道那是恶魔那不是Sam，他明明知道他的Sam早已经被邪恶夺走，面前这个只是个披着Sam皮囊的魔鬼。他明明知道。  
可是他却又难以自抑地空怀幻想。  
他看着他弟的脸，尽管他知道Sam已经失去了所有的人性和爱的能力，他还是……他还是。  
他睁大眼睛看着Sam。  
可他终究是个自我麻痹的婊子。

他瘫软在那儿，Sam观察着他的表情，然后说：“你不能拒绝我。”  
他弟说:“你喜欢我。” 

撕裂的衣料抵挡不住热切的抚摸，温度高热的手指伸进内裤，握住更热的阴茎。  
研磨，打圈，滑腻的前液流出来，濡湿了魔王的手指，弄脏了Sam的手指。Dean闭上眼睛，无法发声，像是他已经变成了一段朽坏的枯木。  
Sam的喘息贴在他的耳后，热切得像是曾经的情话。  
“Dean，Dean。”Sam的声音一声一声地叫着他。  
他于是越发用力地闭紧了眼睛。

81.  
噩梦的高潮来临时，像是铺天盖地的网，越发催人发昏。  
他最终被Sam翻过身去，趴在那里。Sam从他身后贴上来，于是他毫无抵抗地分开双腿，脸压着床单。  
他弟在他身后喘息，握着他的大腿。他咬着牙，浑身发烫又发冷。魔王只是伸手摸了摸他的尾椎，紧张的肌肉环就蓦地变得柔软而湿润起来。  
可真他妈省事。而他还在心底想着。  
Sam似乎知道他在想什么，低下头在他耳朵旁边舔了舔，鼻子里发出轻轻的笑。他打了个哆嗦，然后Sam的体温从身后覆盖上来。

他弟握住他的腰，阴茎慢慢地撑开他的穴口，挤进他的肠道。只有润滑没有扩张的性爱像是受刑。  
也许比受刑好一点。  
但是也没好到哪里去。  
他背后带着冷汗，死死地抓紧床单。Sam还在往里进，像是痛苦永远没有尽头，持续的漫长。他弟突然用力顶了一下，他的臀肉终于贴合上他弟的大腿皮肤，他疼得忍不住地发颤，难受得一直想要向前逃走。  
Sam于是稍稍向后退出，阴茎缓慢地滑出去小半，又狠狠地插进了最里面。Dean仰起脖子，喉咙里发出痛苦的咕噜声。可是那声音太小了，听起来却像是在呻吟。Sam的手指握着他的胯骨，过大的力道在他的腰上留下斑驳的指痕。

Sam的速度渐渐地快了起来。  
痛不是最难捱的。  
难捱的是快感，铺天盖地，带着难改的旧习，带着对着身后人缠惓的渴望。  
Dean咬着牙，他身上挂着被撕碎的布料，脸上带着泪痕，手指紧紧地抓着床上柔软的布料。Sam在他身后进出，灼热的器官顶进又研磨，折腾得他不断地大口喘气。  
他转过脸死死地咬住床单，喉咙里一声声呜咽闷在布料里，Sam顶得又狠又重，少了年少时那种小心翼翼的紧张，反而让情欲勃发，像是铺天盖地的网。  
“Sammy，Sammy。”他小声地叫。  
Sam在他身后，挟制着他，甚至不做过多的肢体接触而只是操着他，就带给了他地狱的极乐。

他的思维开始沉溺，他的身体开始发软。  
耳边似乎想起Sam肯定的声音，说着：“你想要这个的。”  
他弟永远都没错。  
他微微张着嘴，顺着Sam的力道不断前后晃动。口水濡湿了下巴。  
痛苦和愉快纠缠在一起，他太难受了，可是快感从尾椎一路蔓延进大脑皮层，他忍不住地呻吟。就像他忍不住地想要哽咽。  
他想要，可是他也不想要。  
他大张着双腿。  
他的眼泪浸在床单里。

可然后他又模模糊糊的想。  
以前的Sam，这时总会过来亲吻他。  
-TBC-


	21. Chapter 21

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅩⅠ

82.  
Dean醒来时，也不知是清晨，午后，黄昏，还是深夜。反正时间早就变成了一种毫无意义的东西，抛弃了这里。他睁开眼睛时正对上Sam的视线。他弟坐在一边，毫不在意地赤裸着身体，手撑着下巴在那儿看着他。  
“我可以什么都不做，就在旁边看你睡觉。”然后他弟说：“一晚上。”  
他打了个哆嗦。然后直到Sam凑过来，压到他身上去亲吻他的下巴时，他才勉强伸出手来拽住了他弟的头发。  
“从我身上滚下去。”他冷冷地说。  
“怎么就没人教过你怎么好好说话?“Sam看着他。  
“也许是因为那些人都被你害死了。”Dean说。  
“他们本来就活不长。”

“Sam。”Dean顿了一下，抿了抿嘴唇：“如果恶魔让你变成了一个刻薄又冷漠的婊子。”他克制地压低声音说：“最起码你可以做到别为此而自豪。”  
Sam只是静静地看着他。

83.  
从战争进入白热化开始就消失了的黄眼重新回到了地狱。作为这场胜利最大的功臣之一，他的消失曾经引起过许多猜想。有人说他在为Sam进行一项秘密任务时死掉了，有人说天使派人伏击杀掉了他，有人信誓旦旦地说自己看见了天使抓住了黄眼并把他关押在了天堂的地牢里。但是当恶魔们询问他为什么他能进入天堂，并且看到黄眼被关入地牢这一幕时，他却又支支吾吾地说不出话了。

而黄眼带来的解释是，他的确是被关在了天堂的地牢里。  
在胜利之前，他趁天使们不备从地牢里逃了出来，一直躲藏在天堂最深的角落里，所以才没有被发现。Sam接见黄眼时庆祝还在进行，恶魔们在宴会厅里跳着怪异的舞蹈，大声歌唱。黄眼的说话声在那背景下模糊不清，忽远忽近。Sam漫不经心地看着他，表情看起来像是已经走神了。  
实际上也确实走神了。

黄眼汇报结束之后，Sam依旧在注视着他。恶魔被看得有些浑身不自在，只能深深地低下头。魔王坐在血王座上发着愣，视线仿佛透过他看向了发空的虚无。那张年轻的脸早已脱去了稚气，可是看上去却总是不像个恶魔。  
黄眼看着他。

“你说。“然后魔王突然开口了。  
他双手交叠在身前，弓下腰恭敬地听。  
“我的良心。”而魔王嘴唇动了动，却仿佛怀抱着某些细小希望似地：“……它们还能找回来吗。”  
黄眼抬起头，Sam的绿眼睛在烛光下反射着冷漠的光。  
“不能，我的王。”他说  
Sam于是慢慢地向后靠去。

巨大的王座坚硬冰冷，座椅的靠背像是一块死去的龙的骨头。Sam的四周空荡荡的冷，他看着黄眼，可是他的脑子里却在想着Dean。他不知道为什么。也许人在失望的时候就会下意识地想着那些美好的东西，也许他还能算作是个人。  
地狱里的空气常年带着孤独腐朽的味道，长久呼吸会让肺里像塞着棉花一样疼。可是他仿佛已经感觉不到。  
好像他什么都感觉不到。  
然后他听见黄眼说：”因为我从未在您身上拿走过什么。“

84.  
回到房里时，Dean正在看着手里的什么玩意儿发愣。  
“你今天看起来很精神。”他走过去，一下坐到Dean的身边，说：“也许我们可以再上一次床。”  
Dean猛地一下收回了那东西，像是不想让他发现。可是他还是看清了那是一张照片。  
他没有戳穿。  
Dean已经够讨厌他了，他不想再做令人厌烦的事情。  
“滚滚滚。”Dean不耐烦地说。

“你别总是这么说。”Sam不由分说地拉起Dean，Dean被拉得站起身来，还没来得及作出回应，Sam打了一个响指于是他的眼前又一阵天旋地转。回过神来时Sam已经覆上他身后，把他压在了墙上。他弟的鼻息喷在他的耳后，他弟的声音低低地说:“我知道你也想。”  
他一时半会儿没说出话。  
Sam在他脖子后面闻了两下，又伸出舌头去舔。他扭了扭，烦躁地反手去拽Sam的手腕：“你是狗吗。”他说着。而Sam又一次像个一米九的石头一样动也不动地钉在他身后，他根本拽不动。

“你好热。”Sam在他身后小声说着话，答非所问，语气令人着迷。像是全副心思都放在他身上，可是却又仿佛根本什么都没放在他身上。  
假象，伪装。恶魔们常干这个。  
Dean闭了闭眼睛，一瞬间有些厌烦这种无力的矛盾感。无法自抑的动心让他总觉得自己像是犯了什么罪。他低声地吼：“离我远点。”又有些可悲。

Sam顿了一下，接着说：“虽然我感觉不到，但是你这样还是让人很伤心。”  
“别说这些没用的。”Dean挣开他，转过身来看着他的眼睛。  
Sam的虹膜泛着金绿色的光，漂亮得像个天使。

“其实说到底，你就是受不了我跟以前不一样。”Sam说。  
“跟以前不一样？”Dean气极反笑：“你这个形容真是轻描淡写。”  
Sam抬起眼睛，像是永远不会发火似地，说出来的话冷冷淡淡:“所以，你究竟想要什么？”他被拒绝得多了，却也没有表情起伏，就那么平常地问：“以前的Sam？”  
“没错，我想要以前的Sam。”Dean冷笑着说：“而不是冷冰冰的一个会说话的石头。”

85.  
没错，他就像是石头。他的内心一片空空荡荡，仿佛不会快乐也不会难过。这补偿似地给了他绝佳的耐心，配上力量和头脑，让他能够统领恶魔，打赢战争。  
他本该继续保持这种耐心。  
他磨了磨牙。  
可是面对Dean时，他却有种说不出的负面情绪在胸腔里发酵，就快要爆炸。  
他本以为就像Dean说的，他灵魂里的某些东西被拿掉了，那或许是生命中最宝贵的部分，是组成了Sam这个人的部分……是Dean喜欢的那部分。他失去了那些东西，所以才会变成现在的魔王。  
Dean说他必须把它拿回来。  
所以他也就觉得，他应该拿回来。  
即使他实际感觉不到有什么不一样。

但是Dean依旧不满意。  
Dean永远不满意。  
他空荡荡的身体仿佛剪掉了一切感知的神经，而唯独留下了愤怒的能力。  
他看着Dean，然后他刻薄地说：“石头能操你吗。”  
而他在面对Dean的时候，最为愤怒。

他愤怒自己不能感受，愤怒Dean开始那么信誓旦旦地说会帮助他到最后却放弃。他愤怒Dean总是怀念过去，愤怒他无法怀念过去。  
他愤怒Dean不爱他。  
他愤怒Dean爱以前的他。

但是就像黄眼说的，他从来没失去过什么。他只是单纯地……就变成了这个样子。所以Dean和他曾经相信的东西，以为他能找回点儿良心或者灵魂碎片就像是个充气娃娃似地一下胀满气，变回以前。  
那根本就是假的。  
“他根本不存在。”他试图否定以前的自己：“你喜欢的根本就是你自己幻想出来的模样。”说得冠冕堂皇。像是这样做就能让Dean突然醒悟过来，并且放弃不切实际的尝试，而就这么地爱上他了一样。

“别因为你做不到，就去诋毁别人。”可是Dean却只是冷冷地说：“Sam，就在每次我以为你的底线已经到最低了的时候。”  
但是他那么地妒忌以前的自己。他曾经无数次听过Dean眉飞色舞的描述，那个Sam听起来就像是一个天使，把Dean迷得神魂颠倒。每次当他看见Dean说起以前时眼里的那道光，他都有种莫名的，想把它掐灭的欲望。  
也许他骨子里就是一个魔鬼。

他抿紧嘴唇，胸腔里燃烧着一层什么东西，让他觉得难受。  
愤怒。  
抛弃了爱和恨，渴望和失落，他最终能够感受到的唯一东西就只剩下了愤怒。  
“跟你根本说不通道理。”他说：“我都不知道为什么要跟你说这么多。”  
“那你一句话都别和我说。”  
Sam猛地按住Dean的肩膀把他哥压在墙上。  
“你想要以前的Sam，没可能了。”他牢牢地压着Dean的脖子，凑到Dean耳朵旁边说话：“现在只有我，你不要也得要。”  
“我对你有什么特殊意义吗？”Dean动弹不得，冷冷地说：“还是曾经搞过的人操起来会比较爽？”  
Sam恨不得缝上他的嘴。

“没错。”可是他的脸上依然没有表情，只是冷冰冰地说。“我给不了你想要的。我不能爱你，就算我说再多次假话也没用。我没有这个能力。我感觉不到你对我来说算是什么。”  
Dean面无表情地听着。  
“但是你是我的。” Sam伸出手，往下扣住了他的皮带扣：“而我能给你这个。”Dean睁大了眼睛。Sam的声音在他身后传来，像是暧昧的烛火。“我能让你高潮。”

“你给我滚开。”Dean用力挣了两下手，因为耻辱而格外愤怒，“你就这么喜欢强迫别人和你上床吗？”  
“我没有强迫你。”Sam说。“以前没有。”他的手握住了Dean的阴茎，他哥的腰难以控制地突然一软。“但是以后我也不介意强迫你。”他哥转过头来，咬着牙，眼睛里的怒气看起来生机勃勃。  
Sam两下扯烂了Dean的裤子，他哥一脚踹在他的小腿上，然后膝盖一软，死死咬住牙靠在了墙上。  
“别自讨苦吃。”Sam说着，手往下粗暴地握住了Dean的大腿。他用膝盖顶进他哥两腿之间，手指伸进内裤边儿，Dean扭动的模样格外让人浑身发烫。  
他的指尖顶在Dean的后穴，他哥那个诱人的洞在他指尖下慢慢软化，Dean一边喘息一边声嘶力竭地骂。尽管邪恶能力可以解决一切，但是不知道为什么，他情愿麻烦。  
“操你的婊子。”Dean大口喘息，像是绝不会投降。

86.  
可是最后Dean还是软着腿被Sam操了进来，额头死死地抵着墙。  
他的指甲缝里满是白墙灰。  
明明是不情愿的，但是性器滑腻发烫，后穴湿润地渴望着撞击深入，来自他弟的快感。亲昵，暧昧，烫得腻人，层层叠叠的肉欲和无法收回的爱。Sam在他身后，手指握着他的肩膀，阴茎一下一下地顶进他的身体里，他被撑开，被插入，被摧毁。Sam的体温销魂，他的心脏又疼又发冷。  
“你还是喜欢的。”可Sam还在说。

87.  
一次糟糕的性爱，换来对方醒来时挥手的一拳头。  
Dean打人时力道非常狠，Sam被打的偏过头去，甚至后退了半步。尽管昏迷前的经历实在太糟糕，Dean勃发的怒气却掩盖了一切身体的疼痛，让他笔直地站在那儿，像是一把长枪。  
Sam用舌头在嘴里顶了顶脸颊，转过头来。他的颧骨上带着刺眼的青红，看起来居然还是像个漂亮的校园情人。  
“操你的，我要离开这儿，我要回家。”Dean说着。Sam于是微微抿起嘴唇，轻轻地说：“这里就是你的家。”  
“这是地狱。”Dean瞪着他，手扶着自己的后腰，坐到床边去穿裤子。Dean冷冷地说：“全部意义上的。”  
“和我做爱很痛苦吗，Dean。“Sam说。”我以为你很享受。“  
“我要回家。”Dean丝毫不为所动，盯着他的眼睛说：“战争已经结束了，我要回地面之上。我一分钟都和你呆不下去了。”  
“地面之上没有你的家。“  
Sam眉眼里依稀还有当年可怜兮兮的影子。他甚至不知为何穿上了之前的那件牛仔裤，赤裸着上身，看起来像是个刚和恋人偷偷亲密过的高中生。Dean看着他，突然用力地晃了晃头。Sam接着说:”你走了，我怎么办。”他的声音那么小，眼睛那么专注，就好像他真的在意一样。  
Dean看了他好一会儿。然后他抬起手，狠狠给了Sam的下巴一拳头。

Sam偏过头去，脸上的表情像是褪色一样慢慢剥离下去。他转过头来时，Dean又是一拳狠狠地砸上了他的脸。  
“让。我。回。家。”Dean扑上来，按着他的肩膀把他压制在墙上，用拳头拼命地揍他。Sam也不反抗，就那么地靠在那里，任他打。指骨撞击在脸上下巴上鼻子上，拳头的声音听起来像是歇斯底里的吼。青红一片的肌肤泛起充血的肿胀，薄削的唇角破开，鲜红的血液挂在嘴边，看起来带着几分腐败的美感，Dean喘着气，死死地揪着Sam的领子，手在抖。  
“我让你打，Dean。”然后Sam歪头吐掉嘴里的血，转回来看着Dean的脸。Dean深喘着气，抬起头，手指在Sam赤裸的肩膀上瑟缩地缩紧，脸上的汗水混着灰尘变成泥。  
“你打我一拳，我操你一次。你踹我一脚，我操你两次。”Sam站在那儿，慢慢地说：“你打碎我的下巴，我让你明天床都起不来。”  
Dean瞪着他。  
“我不会还手。”Sam轻声说。“我让你打。”

Dean咬着牙，像是再也无法忍受这个了似地。他猛地后退两步，然后抬起脚从靴边儿拔出匕首，对准了Sam。“Sam。”他说着，反手握着它，用力地把刀尖顶在Sam的心脏上，像是要就这么钉进去一样。“别逼我。”他说。  
Sam脸上没有表情，把Dean的手向左移动，顶在自己的胸腔正中。“恶魔的心脏在这里。”他说：“别找错了位置。”

“……Sam。”Dean说：“我已经很久没有恨过你了。”  
“你也没有爱我。”  
“好像你真的在意一样。”  
“我不愿意失去本属于我的东西。”  
Sam看着他，居然勾起唇角笑了笑。Dean闭上嘴，和他弟对视着。而绝望铺天盖地，带着对一切的无力和厌倦。“可是你早就失去了。”他说。  
他知道他无法伤害Sam，就算他想，他也不能。  
就算他能，他也不想。  
而Sam的眼睛里依旧带着冷漠又固执的光。  
他从来都什么都做不了。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，看着他的弟弟，慢慢地转过手把刀子对准了自己的心脏。  
Sam静静地看着他，站在那儿动也没动。

88.  
“你想逃开这一切吗。”Sam说着。他弟看着他的眼睛。  
他的眼睛里布满了细密的裂痕。  
“我要结束这一切。”他轻轻地说，甚至是温柔地：“至少是我的一切。”他说着，刀尖顶开皮肤插进了胸腔，锋利地分割开皮肤和肌肉，挨着凝白的，带着血丝的肋骨。他的手在剧烈地抖，就像他的心脏疯狂跳动。他看着Sam，而Sam就站在那儿那么地看着他。他的喉咙突然涌上一股腥甜，有什么温热的液体从他的嘴边流了下去。  
胸腔里忽然泛起一阵冷。  
他打了个哆嗦。  
疼痛比想象中更加缓慢而麻木，像是隔着厚厚的玻璃，Dean站在这边，看着所有曾经真实的东西在那边。  
他感觉不到死。  
就像他感觉不到生。

“你伤害不了自己。”然后Sam说。  
“就像你不能离开地狱，你也不能离开我。”他愣愣地看着他弟。他弟弟的绿眼睛里带着无动于衷又仿佛万分情真的光。  
“你什么都做不了。”

89.  
可是人类往往不能预知未来，这就让所有的誓言都变得可笑。  
Sam所说的不是誓言，Sam也不是人类。但是许久过后，当地狱的一切都开始震动时，命运还是违背了他曾经所有的妄想，打断了他放在心里的计划和祈望。  
囚牢的颤动从地底最深处的深渊一路向上蔓延，越到表面越小，却依旧让整个地狱都快裂成了两半。如果地狱也能迎来末日，那么也许就是这个时候了。  
Dean从匆匆路过的恶魔那里听了只言片语，关于恶魔的父，关于Lucifer，关于囚笼。他麻木地听着，他已经不在Sam的房里呆着了。那次自杀未遂后，Sam似乎害怕他就这样疯掉，所以放任他在地狱里行走。  
可是那不是自由。  
Dean真正想要的也不是自由。

Sam走过来时他正坐在地狱用来关押罪人的地方。隔壁就是鲜血纷飞，腥臭的肉和骨骼被剥离出来垃圾一样堆在那里。它们在惨叫着，等待明天一切周而复始。Dean坐在那里，听着那些叫声，像是一个木偶。  
然后Sam蹲在了他面前。  
“如果我现在和你上床，也许你也不会给我任何反应。”Sam说。  
Dean的眼睛动了动，没有看Sam。他低下头，手指在地上漫无目的地划着。他们沉默了一会儿。太久以来，沉默似乎都成为了他们之间的主题。  
而曾经他们有说不完的话。Dean想到这里，又发现自己习惯性地开始回忆过去。就像每一个没有未来的人，都会溺死在回忆里。  
他想着，然后他听见Sam说：“你走吧。”  
有一瞬间他以为自己的听力出现了问题。

“地狱对你来说不再安全。”  
他抬起头，冷冷地看着Sam。Sam对他的眼神无动于衷，只是凑过来，伸手给他整了整衣领，然后往下握住了他的手腕。Dean的手指下意识地瑟缩着抽了一下，又冷漠地放松了。Sam认真地握着他的手，认真地看着他的眼睛。“你必须照顾好自己。”他弟说。  
Dean看着他弟的眼睛。  
“如果你照顾不好自己，你就活不下去。Lucifer会抓住你，用你要挟我。要我用自己的命换你的命。“Sam说着，手指握在他的手腕上，肌肤相贴的亲密让人呼吸难受。Dean看着他。  
“而你要记住，我不会为你做这样的事。”他弟说。“也许以前会，但是现在不会。”  
“我知道你想要把我和以前的我当成两个人去对待。”Sam说。“但是我不会。我是恶魔，我曾经是人类。这没有什么值得自欺欺人的。”  
“我不会为你而死，也不会救你。”Sam说。

走的时候是黄眼送他进入那条通向人间的走廊。Sam没有来。魔王在处理更重要的事情，比他更重要的事情。  
一路无言，Dean在很久之前就已经忘记了怎么去进行寒暄，太久以来，他都只有Sam一个人。甚至后来，他连Sam也没有了。  
而恶魔也不需要寒暄。

路走到尽头时，恶魔为他打开了门。Dean站在门前，停了一会儿。  
“怎么做才能让他变回来？”他最后还是问了。  
黄眼看着他，眼神饶有兴味。  
“你就是不懂，是不是？”然后恶魔说。Dean怔了一下，没有回头。身后的声音带着恶魔特有的嘶哑，听起来就像是深渊。  
“已经没有‘变回去’这种说法了。他曾经走向地狱，现在他就是地狱。他不记得Sam，不记得你，不记得任何属于曾经的他的东西。他自然变不回一个不存在的人。”Dean背对着黄眼。他站的笔直，几乎后背疼痛。他松开握紧的手，然后他听见恶魔轻轻地说：“你的Sam早已经死了。”

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 22

如何正确利用你的邪恶天赋ⅩⅩⅡ

90.  
也许等多年之后，你回到故乡。你会发现你来找寻的东西其实你找不到，而这里曾经属于你的东西，都已经消失。

91.  
当Dean回到地面之上时，出人意料的，这场天使与恶魔的战争并未造成太大的伤害。他没有任何行李，只独自一人走在宽阔的长马路上。尽管他的内心已经苍老，可是他的外表依旧年轻。在地狱里的十多年仿佛不过人间的短短一瞬。他回到旧时的街区，看见了熟悉的邻居。  
他们都没有老去。  
可是他总觉得什么都不一样了。

街上的人群喧嚷，堪萨斯的人们高声谈笑，黄昏的光从他身后照来，带着久违的温暖，可是他总是觉得冷。他加快脚步回到家。一推门，想象中的Mary和John并没有出现在厨房里。  
熟悉的老房子空荡荡的，就像他记不清他是什么时候离开一样，他也记不清什么时候起这栋房子抛弃了他。

呆到黄昏死去黑夜醒来，孤独的月高高挂在树枝旁边，他也依然不觉得饿。他知道Sam在他不知道的时候对他做了一些什么，让他也变得和别人不一样。他不知道是好是坏，但是实际上他也并不那么地在乎。  
就算Sam抽走了他的灵魂卖给别人，又能怎么样呢。  
他已经没有什么可以失去的了。  
他连Sam都失去了。

92.  
夜越来越深，风越来越冷。终于，他厌烦了坐在沙发上看着冷漠的月亮，僵硬得颈椎疼痛眼睛发涩。于是他站起身，一步一步地走上楼，走进了自己的房间。空荡荡的房子里有种腐朽的气味，明明不该有，也许是他身上染来的地狱的味道，侵蚀了这座古老的木屋子。  
他推开门，打开灯，米白的床单干干净净，像是他从未离开过。仿佛他一回头，就能看见隔壁的Sam站在门口，露着酒窝浅浅地笑，专注地看着他。他扯了扯嘴角，嘲笑自己那么多不切实际的幻想和仿佛。他踢掉鞋，闭上眼睛向后倒在床上。柔软的床垫包容地接受了他的身体，他仰躺在那里，四肢大张，耳边一片安静，像是黑暗伸出手指堵在嘴唇上，阻止了那些声响。  
他睁开眼睛，看着熟悉又几乎陌生的天花板。他知道Sam房间的天花板被涂成了天蓝色，因为小时候的他弟那么喜欢蓝天。记忆里的东西一点一点窜上来，他抬起手隔着衣服摸着自己心口的那道疤。  
他想明天他一定要离开这里。  
他想着，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

93.  
可是令人难过的是，在这个世道，连梦境都变得不得安生了。  
意识陷入黑暗前，他又一次睁开了眼睛。他发现自己坐在床上，屁股下面有过分真实的触感，头顶是温暖迷离的橙色灯光，而本应该呆在地狱的魔王就站在他不远处，身上穿着帽衫和牛仔，就像他以前的Sam一样。  
这是Sam的房间。和Sam的床。Dean手指摸了摸身下的床单，又缓缓地捏紧了。  
Sam以前也喜欢在梦里搞这些小动作，而魔王玩得这手无比熟练，仿佛旧习难改。他看着这一切，一时也不知该作何感想。

“你来干什么。”于是他开腔了。语气有些漫不经心。他其实也不知道他这样问有什么意义，可他又不能沉默。“你不需要呆在地狱处理那些事儿了？”他总得说点儿什么，哪怕无意义，也得在他被这个熟悉的环境杀死之前，说点儿什么。

“我想躺在你的身边睡觉。”魔王答非所问，看了看Dean捏紧床单的手指。然后他顿了一下，又补上了一句：“你心里也是这么想的。”  
“没人教过你别随便读别人的心吗。”Dean说：“容易被一拳打死。”  
Sam看着他，没说话。  
Dean扯了扯唇角，假装不知道这是什么鬼把戏。  
恶魔都喜欢戏弄人类，并以此为乐。Sam作为恶魔时能好上一点儿，可实际上也没好到哪儿去。他挑着眼睛看Sam，而Sam的脸上没有表情。哦，是了，他想。Sam根本不爱他，他弟亲口承认了。他弟对他毫无感觉，却还是想让他喜欢自己，他想着。而世界上哪有那么好的事，几句言不由衷的话就能换来一颗真心。  
魔王站在那儿，看着他的眼睫毛。他的心脏居然仍旧能够感觉到疼痛，如果老天愿意的话，他真希望能把这个感觉分享给Sam。  
能感觉疼也比什么都感觉不到要好得多。

而他并不是出于怨恨，他只是可怜Sam。他曾经怨恨过，可是现在他只是失望。他只是连看都不想再看那些个恶魔了。  
谎言，贪婪，虚伪，冷漠。  
恶魔全都一个样。  
操他个恶魔婊子的。

“你走了半天，地狱里已经过了四十年。”而后Sam说，“我每一天都在想你。”  
“想着那些我临走时你跟我说的话?”Dean坐在那儿，讥讽地说：“伙计，在我的时间线里，你可是刚刚跟我说完那些，然后就跑来我的梦里骚扰我。你是不是有什么病?”  
“那时我说的没错。”Sam说：“现在我说的也不是假话。”  
“滚你的蛋吧。跟我有什么关系？”Dean说：“你自己玩儿去吧。”  
“Dean。”然后Sam顿了顿，却又说“你不能不要我。”他弟站在那儿，耀眼又年轻，看起来真像以前。Dean想着，还好他经历了十年的假象，已经炼得刀枪不入。  
“为什么不能？”于是他反问着。“是你先离开我的。而且你知道什么，Sam？”他伸手点了点Sam的胸膛：“虽然现在是我跟你说不，但实际上依然是你离开了我。我有资格说不要，操你的，你欠我的。”  
“你就非以前的我不可吗。”  
“是，我非他不可。”

“即使是单纯地和你睡觉也不行吗。”魔王说：“你知道我技巧很好。”  
“这个环境让你也变得斯文了是吗？“Dean双手枕在脑后，瞥着他说：“还是你真的只是指单纯的睡觉？”  
魔王顿了一下，从善如流：“我想上你。”  
Dean扯了扯嘴角。  
“你就想想吧。“  
魔王抿住了薄削的唇角。

“你又是为了什么？”Dean问。“你明明什么都感觉不到，你也不觉得这是一件坏事。”暖色的灯光下，魔王的脸青涩漂亮，冷漠又生动。模糊里有几分他弟以前的影子。“你爱极了你现在这副模样。”可是都是错觉。都是他妈的假象。Dean讥讽地说:“你跑到这里来，是因为地狱太无聊了吗。”  
Sam的绿眼睛湿漉漉地，用那种表情看着他，几乎让他觉得自己在做什么伤天害理的事情。魔王的面具戴久了，盖在没有表情的壳子上，信手捏来。Dean几乎要为他鼓掌。  
“为了什么？”Sam跟着重复了一边，像是不知道他的意思。  
“为了快感？”Dean说着。“还是看到我高潮的模样会让你……”  
“因为我想念你。”Sam打断了他。“我想念这个，想念你的一切。而上床的时候我离你最近。”他没说话，Sam又补充了一句：“我没有必要撒谎。我喜欢你。”  
“……你不知道什么是喜欢。”  
“是我曾经对你。”  
Dean有一瞬间没说出话。

94.  
Sam还在用那种表情看着他。  
不知道为什么，他突然就不能忍受这个了。  
他闭上眼睛，又闭上嘴。  
他的胃里灼烧着一种东西。  
“Dean。”而Sam还在叫着他。  
他的眼睛里有什么热的东西在凝聚。就像他的心脏里有什么尖锐的爪子在划。

“Dean。”  
他无论什么时候都没法拒绝Sam的声音。  
他没法拒绝他弟的任何什么。  
从小到大，只要Sam一露出那个表情，就能从Dean那里任何得到自己想要的东西。  
现在也一样。

“别那么叫我。”Dean说。  
“Dean。”Sam又说着。“别那么叫我。”于是他加大了一点音量重复一遍，以免鼻音模糊了词句。“也别做现在这个动作。”Sam俯过身体试图亲吻他的脸，被他抓住领子抵在那儿。曾经拥有的和已经失去的东西锋利地刮过来，把他切割成无数个缝合不起来的碎片。  
他快要撑不下去了。  
Sam沉默了一会儿，观察着他的表情，说：“你不喜欢我这样？”于是魔王又慢慢地褪去了表层的Sam，低声地说：“我以为这样你会答应和我上床。”  
可是解释还不如不解释。

他太疼了。疼得无法缓解，无法挣脱。模糊中Sam似乎在抚摸着他的脸，手掌的温度和以前一样。他不由得鼻子发酸，慢慢地蜷缩起来。他从来不敢去想他有多么地想念Sam，甚至让他愿意沉溺假象。  
魔王的手指搁在他的喉咙上。  
而他认输了。  
没有Sam他无法苟活，可魔王不断在提醒着他他早已经失去了Sam。一遍一遍，翻来覆去。期望又落空，坚持又失望。一次次沉溺在魔王温柔的酒窝里，又一次次在那双冰冷的绿眼睛里清醒。  
“Sam，别这么对我。”他躺在那儿，断断续续地说。像是在无意识地哀求，可又不知道是在哀求着谁。Dad总说堪萨斯的小伙子无坚不摧，都是响当当的汉子。流血不流泪，从不计较过往。他紧闭着双眼，温热的液体从他眼角流下来，在他的脸上划出泪痕，流到下巴边缘，又被Sam伸出手慢慢地拭去了。可是令Dad失望了，实际上他没有那么地坚强，他不能再承受了。  
“Dean。”

“别那样叫我。”Dean睁开眼睛，他看着他弟，他的声音嘶哑。 “别用那种语气叫我，求你。”他说着，喉咙里带着难捱微弱的哽咽。他抬起手遮住自己的眼睛。他的胸膛赤裸，脸颊边被泪水濡湿了大片。“别折腾我了。”  
魔王拉下Dean挡住眼睛的手，Dean紧紧地咬着嘴唇，纤长浓密的睫毛已经濡湿一片。碎裂的画面飞散在眼前，一晃仿佛回到许久之前。Sam恍惚了一瞬间，他的手指紧了紧，仿佛被模糊的回忆打了一巴掌。Dean无动于衷又仿佛心如死灰，泪水从他哥漂亮的眼睛里不断地流出来，像是一条永远没有尽头的河。  
他想他应该说对不起。  
可是良久之后，他还是没说出一句话。

95.  
当Lucifer迈进地狱的大厅时，Sam已经从血王座上走了下来。地狱里没有风和雨，空气里的味道总是带着硝烟和硫磺。Lucifer的躯壳仿佛是个孱弱的文职男人，有些忍受不了这个味道。然后他看见了Sam，才仿佛才发现这里有人似地，转身看了看门，打趣地问：“终于见面了，Sam。我能进来吗。”  
“你可以。”Sam说。

Lucifer站在原地没有动，从头到脚打量了一遍Sam。“年轻漂亮的脸，一副好身材，随时能勾的人神魂颠倒。”Lucifer说着，眼睛里带着仿佛切实真诚的笑意：“你是块当魔鬼的好材料，Sam。”  
Sam狭长的眼睛盯着他。然后Lucifer勾了勾唇角，大笑着说：“别那么防备，Sam。实际上，我必须要感谢你。”黄眼从门外走进，站到Lucifer身后，恭敬地微微弓着腰。“是你帮我拿到了牢笼的钥匙。”Lucifer说。Sam没说话，可是手指突然缓慢地捏紧成拳头。  
Lucifer顺着他的目光转过头，他看到了黄眼。“你在看什么？”然后仿佛恍然大悟似地，他回过手指着这个耐心的间谍，对着Sam说：“你是不是在想他背叛了你？”  
Sam冷漠地站在那儿，没有理会Lucifer的问题，而是看着黄眼。  
“Dean呢。“过了一会儿，Sam冷冷地问。  
恶魔们渐渐从四周围了上来，但是谁都没上前。空旷的大厅里，两个魔王遥相而对着，距离不足十米，却仿佛隔着巨大的鸿沟。

“他没有骗你。Sam。你确实是预言里的人。“Lucifer自顾自地说。Sam冷漠地说：“我不在乎。我想知道Dean在哪儿。”  
“ ‘你会带领地狱走向昌盛，带领恶魔重返人间。带领黑暗占领天堂。’没错，这正是预言。”Sam冷冷地看着他。而他仿佛根本不在乎Sam的反应，只是追求某种戏剧性似地，挑着一边嘴角，邪邪地说：“只是他少说了最后一句。在一切结束之后……你会成为Lucifer的皮囊。”

“不可能。”Sam说。  
“你不能这样，Sameul。” Lucifer于是说：“你身上的能力源于我。而你的生命也源于我的父亲，难道你想什么都不回报吗？”  
Sam的脸僵了一下。  
“哦，你还不知道？”Lucifer假装惊讶地说：“难道你从来没想过，你不会真的以为黄眼能给你战胜整个天堂的力量吧？”他说。而Sam已经拔出了恶魔匕首。  
Lucifer眯了眯眼睛。“你想和我战斗？”  
Sam把匕首横在身前，反握在手掌心。

“按理说，你身上的能力都是我的。”Lucifer说。“所以我攻击你，就像是在攻击我自己。”Lucifer说着，他拔出银色长剑，用剑尖点了点Sam。“这可不公平。”他说着。  
然后闪电般，他猛地撞向Sam，而Sam迎了上去。空气中爆发出巨大的火花，滋滋啦啦的声音从剑身划过刀刃的地方传来。Lucifer的速度很快，而Sam也并不缓慢。  
两个人力量同源，不相上下。在肉眼难辨的几次交锋后，地狱的大厅里充满了火烧焦什么似的残留气味，甚至让恶魔们抬手握住了鼻子。Lucifer退回到大厅中央，而Sam依然站在王座阶梯下，他们两个身上都受了点儿伤，又同时缓慢地愈合。  
“你的力量。”而Lucifer突然抬起头，金色的瞳孔里带上了怨恨的愤怒。“它们不是属于你的！”他又一次举剑砍向Sam。Sam喘着气，抬起了手。

恶魔们站在一边。看着两个魔王的相撞。  
一次又一次，爆裂的光线越来越刺眼，Lucifer的动作越来越快，力量越来越野蛮。可是年轻的魔王终究还是战斗经验缺失，呼吸渐渐变得急促，手指也开始发抖。Lucifer傲慢而冷漠地扯动唇角，回身一剑刺向Sam来不及格挡的侧腰。  
也许期许总比实际要漫长。  
Sam被一剑刺进肋骨里，喉咙一甜，他反手抓住Lucifer的剑身，一个瞬移退到了十米开外。强大的敌人眼睛都不眨地跟上来，沾血的银色长剑带着闪电的光和热，几乎能把皮肤烫成焦炭。

96.  
当第一个恶魔挡在Sam身前时，Lucifer的剑刺进那团硫磺组成的心脏里，他甚至露出了惊讶的表情。  
“他是我们的王。”而被打碎了灵魂的魔鬼只来得及说了这么一句，就被Lucifer掐灭了火焰。“他是有毛病吗？”Lucifer站在那儿，指着地上的尸体不解地看向人群问。

恶魔群中开始出现悉悉索索的低语。

“他带领我们赢得了战争。”然后突然有人说。“什么？”Lucifer睁大了眼睛。Sam捂着伤口站在原地，冷冷地看着这一切。他的伤在缓慢地愈合，而Lucifer似乎也没有去阻拦的意思。  
“他是我们的统治者。”然后又有声音从人群里传来。  
“你们这个‘他’，你们是在说我？还是说我对面的——那位?“Lucifer扬起手指指了指Sam，不可思议地说。  
“Sam是预言里的魔王。”  
“没错！”Lucifer然后好心地告诉他们：“而预言是我说的。我接下来要说另一个预言了，你们——如果再有谁说一句废话，他的灵魂就会在一秒钟之内被我捏成粉末。”像是呼应他的威胁似地，地上的尸体徒然像是被风吹散了，化成一股灰尘。  
他冷冷地看着围在一旁的黑压压的恶魔们。  
而向来狡猾，贪生怕死的恶魔此刻却一言不发地站在原地，像是一个个石头。  
“他是我们的王。“过了一会儿，有一个声音说：“你不能杀死他。”

Lucifer打了个响指，猛地在大厅里爆开的血雾顿时几乎填满了每一寸空气，带着腥味儿，还有硫磺。顷刻间四周变得安静了，Lucifer伸手在鼻子前面挥了挥，有些厌恶有些无奈地说：“人类为什么要拥有嗅觉这种东西。”  
Sam看着他，手指握紧成拳。  
“好了，这场闹剧该拉上帷幕了。“Lucifer说：”Sam，我确实没想过能让你干脆地点头，交出王座和力量——人类，毕竟你是人类。人类是一种傲慢又拖沓，犹豫不决的生物。我从未奢望过你会那样做。Sam。“他说。”但是我没想到你居然比我想象得还要……“他做出一个不知该说什么去怎么形容的表情，努了努嘴。”像个人类。“  
Sam没有说话。  
“所以，让我们快点来解决这个吧，你说怎么样？”Luciferi搓了搓手，建议着。他看着Sam，瞳仁里透着地狱里永恒的冷漠。然后黄眼终于推着Dean走上前来，完成了他最后的使命。Sam伸出手，在任何人都没反应过来之前，隔空捏住了黄眼的喉咙。咔嚓一声，Lucifer甚至连想阻拦的意思都没有，就那么冷冷地站在原地，看着这一切。  
黄眼的尸体软软地倒在地上，而Lucifer一把拉过Dean，掐着他的喉咙把他拉到自己身前，让他面对着Sam。  
“不打个招呼吗？Sam？“  
Sam收回手，指骨捏得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
Dean抬起眼睛看着他，像是刚反应过来自己又来到了地狱。他的喉咙被死死地扼住了，这让他说不出话。他不明白为什么前一秒他还在收拾行李准备离开家乡，下一秒他就坠入了地狱，变成了要挟Sam的俘虏。  
但是当他看到Sam的那一瞬间，他又觉得一切都不重要了。  
在看见Sam之前，他从不知道他那么地想念他。

Dean隔着不到一米的距离看着Sam，却像是隔了直通地狱的裂缝。他跨不过去，而Sam不想过来。

可是他却依然想念着他弟。他没办法把Sam丢在脑后，弃之不顾。那是他从小到大护在手心的弟弟，他不能够不去爱他。  
哪怕是残缺的。  
哪怕是邪恶的。  
哪怕是一无是处的。  
那也是Sam。  
他看着Sam，他的心里流淌着滚烫的岩浆，而Sam的眼睛里透着永恒的冰川，像是永远不会融化。  
Dean知道，他永远不会融化。  
Lucifer的手指稍微动了动，于是他费力地转了转脖子，平淡地说：“没用的。”Lucifer把他转过来，看着他的绿眼睛。”你说什么？“恶魔之父问着，手捏着他的喉咙。”我说没用的。“Dean微微仰着脖子，脆弱的喉结被扼住，让他呼吸困难，可他似乎根本不在乎，”他根本不在乎我。”  
“哦？是这样吗，Sam？”然后Lucifer扭过头去，玩味地看着Sam。  
Sam扯了扯嘴角，露出一个不知道是不是笑的表情。

“我觉得你们两个都在撒谎，人类总是习惯撒谎。 “Lucifer说。“但是这不重要。”他看向Dean，怜悯地说:“你以为我是要干什么？用你威胁Sam？让他放弃反抗？”   
Dean看着Sam。  
Sam盯着Lucifer。

“不。你不是威胁Sam的筹码。”然后Lucifer轻声地对Dean说：“你就是我需要的东西。”  
Dean愣了一下。  
“你以为作为一个人类，你是怎么在地狱里生存那么久的？Dean。“Lucifer勾起一边嘴角微微地笑：。“因为你的身上有我的东西。Sam给予你的，但是属于我的东西。而他现在会帮助我把它拿回来。“  
Sam说：“你休想。“  
“哦？Sammy，你在担心吗。”  
“我不担心。”Sam冷冷地说。而Lucifer露出一个浅浅的笑容：“你在担心我抽出那一半恶魔之力后，Dean会死去吗。”  
Sam没有说话。  
“你放心。“Lucifer说：”他会死的。“

97．  
曾经身为恶魔的大天使几乎不可抗拒。Dean在他伸出手来抓住自己的手腕时还想挣脱，但是当他看到站在一旁无动于衷的Sam时，他却又失去了挣脱的念头。  
确实，为什么要挣扎呢。Dean想着。Sam说的对，人都是要死的。  
可是在Lucifer对他做出什么之前，一道耀眼的光刃在Sam手中爆发出太阳一样的光明，让整个地狱的大厅都在颤动。于是 Lucifer转过头去看着年轻的魔王，露出了惊讶的表情。而Dean被他握着手腕，丝毫没有甩脱的欲望。人类的面色冷漠，像是心如死灰，又像是如释重负。他看着Sam，像是要在死前把他弟的脸印进灵魂里。哪怕他弟已经对他的生死漠不关心。  
但他依然想要记住Sam。

Sam没有看Dean，他目光如炬，像是一个天使一样平举着长剑，剑尖指着Lucifer。  
于是曾经的大天使笑了，他看着Sam。  
“你聪明的几乎不像一个人类。”  
“放手。”Sam说。  
“Oh，Sammy。”Lucifer笑着说：“我会放开的。”他于是真的松开了Dean的手。他面对着Sam，笑起来时露出六颗漂亮的牙齿。”但是你不会的。“  
Sam长剑脱手，凛冽的光和热带着巨大的力量和剑一起狠狠地刺向Lucifer。但是尖锐的长剑触碰到Lucifer的身躯后，却毫无障碍地冲了过去，一下深深地钉在了地面上。深得看不见底的裂缝顺着光刃劈进地面的位置猛地向四周蔓延，像是巨大的蛛网。Lucifer的身体在空气里慢慢变淡，Sam上前想要抓住他，却一把抓了个空。  
“你记得我是个天使。”然后Lucifer低笑着说：“那你还记得……你刚刚对我说了Yes吗。”

98．  
Sam在Lucifer彻底消失在空气里的同时瞬移到Dean面前，一把抓住了Dean的手腕。“你没事吧?”他问。“我带你离开这里。”他说着，而然后年轻的魔王甚至还没反应过来自己做了什么，Dean就已经痛苦地咬紧了牙齿。  
他低下头去，看见了可怕的情景。  
从他们手掌接触的地方开始，Dean手腕往上的皮肤如同枯萎坏死的树皮一样慢慢地干裂，发黑。那趋势蔓延得很快，几秒钟就向上延伸到了小臂中间。  
Sam猛地甩手，试图挣脱开。他和Dean的手却像是被镣铐死死地锁在了一起。Dean拼命拉扯着手，眼睛发红。可是那过分激烈的动作却不像是因为正在被夺去生命。而像是因为别的什么。  
Sam看了看Dean，Dean没有看他。“Dean。”他叫了一声。他哥没有回应。于是他低下头去看着他们交握的双手，他眼睛也不眨地举起长剑，在Dean没来得及反应之前，狠狠地砍断了自己的左手。Lucifer的嘶吼声从Sam胸腔深处爆发出来，带着痛苦的咆哮。  
Dean愣在了那儿。  
有一瞬间他几乎不明白发生了什么。

而在他反应过来之前，Sam已经把剑尖对准了自己的胸膛正中。  
“Sammy！！”他不顾一切地大吼一声。像是在这一瞬间，所有的怨恨和失望都化成了恐惧。他睁大眼睛，眼睁睁地看着Sam。看着他的弟弟。  
Sam转过头来。  
“Dean。”他弟对他露出一个笑。就像是以前，很久以前，当一切都还好的那个时候一样。  
“Sammy……“Dean上前两步，失神地想要伸出手去拉住他弟。

然后Sam扭转剑柄，将那柄发光的银色长剑刺进了自己的胸膛。

99．  
Lucifer在巨大的悲鸣中死去。  
而Dean目眦欲裂，大吼了一声不，几乎也要跟着死去了。  
“Sam！！“  
他拼命地喊着，在Sam向后软软歪倒的同时猛地扑上前去。“不，你不能。”他搂着他弟跪在地上。而他弟的身体出他意料地轻。  
Sam嘴里不断地涌出猩红的鲜血，他弟喉咙里发出被呛住似地呜咽，像是想要和他说些什么。“Sammy？”而他只能睁开眼睛呆在旁边看着。他的一生里曾经有无数次濒临绝境，他几乎处于崩溃的边缘无数次，可是每一次都他都被说不清是什么的东西拉扯在了原地，勉力支持。他曾经快要被那些比他更庞大更辽远更沉重更可怕的东西压垮了，他曾经不知道是什么支撑着他没有倒下。  
而现在，他知道了。  
就像他曾经不知道人类的情绪可以在崩溃之后继续龟裂，让他从里到外像是被刺穿了个透一样。现在，他也知道了。

Sam伤害他。Sam的冷漠刺痛他，Sam的言不由衷激怒他。Sam让他痛苦，让他绝望。可是Sam依然是他唯一的支柱，哪怕在最绝望的时候，在他最深处的心脏里，甚至连他自己都没有发现的角落。他依然相信，只要Sam还在这个世界上，还存在着，呼吸着。他就能够熬过这一切。  
即使那些痛苦也许是Sam给他的。  
有意或者无意。都不重要了。  
Dean紧紧地抱着怀里的魔王，他把头深深地埋进恶魔的颈窝里。Sam的身体冰冷，软软的，像是小时候生病的样子。“都会好起来的，Sam。都会好起来的。”他喃喃地说着，手指在他弟的头发上紧紧地按着：“我们活到了现在，我们会熬过这个的。你看，我熬过来了，你也会的。你一直就是为了给我添乱而出现的，你应该更加坚强，不是吗…………Sammy？”

可是我们都曾言不由衷，我们都曾深爱却又伤害。  
旧时每一个纠缠着暧昧的深夜，灯光乱成一团，鼻息交错，眼睛里都是对方的脸。  
仿佛一艘旧船在黑夜里搁浅，沉没得悄无声息，毫不起眼。  
就像年少时曾经信誓旦旦说着我永远爱你转眼却又不爱了一样，恶魔曾经斩钉截铁地说“我不会救你。”

谁能想到呢。

-TBC-


End file.
